Schüleraustausch nach Hogwarts
by paranoider Androide
Summary: George überlegte einen Augenblick und meinte dann: "Du bist genial! Also, wen würdest du lieber küssen? Snape oder Lucius Malfoy" ... „Bist du mit ihm zusammen?“-„Mit wem soll ich zusammen sein?“-„Mit Malfoy!“ [Warnung: später Character-death] [complete]
1. Ein Traum und ein Brief

Eigentlich geht es später nicht mehrr so viel um Harry (den ich mir, wie die anderen Charaktere leider nur ausgeliehen habe), aber ich habe diesen Einstieg verwendet, damit man die Situation besser versteht.

Auch wenn es euch vielleicht nicht gefällt, hinterlasst doch ein klitzekleines review! Bitte!

* * *

„_Sirius! Nein!"_

Harry wachte auf und wusste erst gar nicht, wo er war. Doch kurze Zeit später hatte er die Orientierung wieder, er war im

Ligusterweg. Er sah auf seine Uhr. Es was sechs Uhr morgens, er konnte also noch im Bett bleiben und weiter schlafen, doch der

Gedanke an den Traum ließ ihn davor zurück schrecken. Er wollte nicht weiter träumen. Er wollte nicht wieder an Sirius denken.

Die Gedanken schmerzten viel zu sehr. Er hatte keinen anderen Wunsch, als ihn noch einmal zu sehen. Doch er wusste, dass das

nicht möglich war. Auch mit dem Zeitumkehrer nicht, den Hermine in ihrem dritten Schuljahr gehabt hatte. Denn wenn er ihn

benutzen würde, das war ihm klar, würde er noch mal gegen Voldemort antreten müssen und dieser, als der mächtige Zauberer,

der er einmal war, würde sich diese zweite Chance Harry zu töten nicht entgehen lassen. Es gab schließlich genug Todesser, die

überlebt hatten und ihren Herrn warnen konnten. Wahrscheinlich warteten sie nur darauf, dass Harry auf eben diese Idee mit dem

Zeitumkehrer kam. Bei dem Gedanken musste Harry wieder, wie so oft, an die entscheidende Nacht zurückdenken. Doch auch

das wollte er nicht. Auch wenn er Voldemort schließlich hatte besiegen können, so waren doch einige Freunde bzw. Mitglieder

aus dem Orden des Phönix umgekommen. Mundungus Fletcher, der…

Harry kämpfte gegen seine Gedanken an, er wollte nicht weiter denken. Da war es ja noch besser von Sirius zu träumen!

Nein, auch das war nicht das Richtige! Er stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Irgendwann musste er mit diesen Gedanken aufhören.

Er wusste, dass das bestimmt nicht einfach werden würde. Jetzt konnte er sich vorstellen wozu Dumbledore und Snape ein

Denkarium hatten. Das war überhaupt die Idee! Warum war er da nicht schon früher drauf gekommen? Falls Albus Dumbledore

oder sonst irgendjemand vom Orden oder Ron und Hermine irgendwann einmal Zeit hatten sich bei ihm zu melden, würde er sie

bitten ihm ein solches Denkarium zu besorgen. Eigentlich hätten sie sich doch schon längst melden müssen! Oder hatten sie

beschlossen, dass er, der doch die ganze Zaubererwelt „gerettet" hatte, dazu verdammt war bei Muggeln, und dazu noch bei

solchen wie den Dursleys zu wohnen? Sicher, es liefen noch viele Todesser frei herum, doch die waren ohne ihren Herrn doch nur

wie Dudley ohne Essen.

Bei dem Gedanken an Dudley fiel ihm augenblicklich ein, dass er um halb sieben angezogen in der Küche antanzen musste. Wenn

er nicht pünktlich da war, würde der Rest der Zeit bei den Dursleys unerträglich werden. Sicherlich würden sie nicht mehr wagen,

Harry so wie früher zu behandeln. Sie hatten dafür viel zu viel Angst vor Moody, den sie immer noch für eine Art Zombie hielten.

Aber Harry beschloss, dass es Dudleys Geburtstag nicht wert war, auf regelmäßiges Essen zu verzichten.

Also zog er sich dann doch relativ schnell an und schaffte es mit nur einer Minute Verspätung in der Küche zu stehen. Aber Onkel

Vernon hatte wie immer auf die Uhr geachtet und so zog Harry sich doch einen strengen Blick von ihm zu. Doch er hatte schon

vor längerer Zeit beschlossen, dass es ihm egal war, was die Dursleys dachten.

Er wusste genau was jetzt auf ihn zukam. Es war jedes Jahr das Gleiche: Er hatte jetzt ein bisschen Zeit Hausmädchen zu spielen;

dann würde Dudley sich die Treppe, die zwar eigentlich breit genug war, allerdings nur, wenn man nicht fetter als zwei Schweine

war, hinunter quetschen; anschließend würde für „Diddy-Schätzchen" ein Lied gesungen werden, dass eher zu dem Geburtstag

eines sieben-, aber ganz bestimmt nicht zu dem, eines nun sechzehnjährigen passte; Dudley machte dabei immer ein Gesicht, als

würde er seine eigene Zunge verschlucken; dann würden sie warten bis er seine (dieses Jahr waren es 40!) Geschenke

ausgepackt hatte (über mehr als die Hälfte würde er sich sowieso beschweren. Wozu der ganze Aufwand beim Einpacken?);

nach dem Frühstück würden sie wie jedes Jahr irgendein Ziel ansteuern, dieses Jahr war es der Vergnügungspark; er (Harry)

hatte dieses Jahr das „Privileg" mitzukommen (man will sich ja nicht mit einem Zombie anlegen, der wütend werden könnte, wenn

Harry ihm erzählte, dass er nicht mitkommen durfte) und war (natürlich) dafür eingeplant, die ganzen Essenssachen zu schleppen.

Es würde wie jedes Jahr einer der „tollsten" Tage bei den Dursleys werden.

* * *

Schließlich fuhren sie gegen elf Uhr (Harry wunderte sich, dass das Auto der Dursleys mit soviel Ladung überhaupt fahren

konnte) los. Dudley hatte, wie auch schon letztes Jahr nicht mehr, keinen Kumpel mitgebracht. Anscheinend wurde es ihm doch

zu peinlich, was seine Eltern da veranstalteten. Er könnte ja sein Gesicht vor seiner „Gang" verlieren (wenn man dieses Ding, was

er da auf seinem Hals trug überhaupt Gesicht nennen konnte)

Harry wünschte sich in diesem Moment nur noch, dass der Tag schnell vorübergehen würde.

Ab und zu wurde es allerdings doch noch lustig für ihn (als Dudley sich nach der Wildwasserbahn übergab, als er Mühe hatte aus

dem Wagen der Geisterbahn zuklettern oder als er von Leuten des Sicherheitsdienstes aus der Schiffschaukel befreit werden

musste, weil er selbst nicht herausklettern konnte). Doch alles im allem war Harry froh, als er wieder in seinen Zimmer war und

von Dudley nicht mehr mitbekam, als ein lautes Krachen, dass wohl dadurch zustande kam, dass, Dudley versuchte seine neuen

Inliner anzuziehen und dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen dabei Boden auf den Boden flog.

* * *

„_Lieber Harry, _

_ich weiß, dass du gesagt hast, du wolltest nichts mehr von mir wissen. Natürlich hast du alles Recht dazu, diesen Brief _

_nicht zu lesen. Aber wenn du es doch tust, wirst du meine Handlungsweise vielleicht verstehen. _

_Deine Tante Petunia hat dich vor ungefähr 16 Jahren nicht ohne Grund aufgenommen, wie du dir vielleicht denken _

_kannst. Ich habe ihr damals erzählt, dass dein Leben in Gefahr ist und wahrscheinlich auch noch mindestens so lange _

_sein wird, bis du den Mörder deiner Eltern besiegt hast. Ich habe ihr natürlich auch gesagt, dass nicht nur dein Leben, _

_sondern das aller Menschen, also auch das der Muggel, in Gefahr ist, wenn du Voldemort nicht besiegen kannst. Ich _

_habe ihr, genauso wie dir letztes Jahr erklärt, dass nur sie, weil sie das Blut deiner Mutter, ihrer Schwester, in sich trägt, _

_dir den Schutz gewähren kann, den deine Mutter dir durch ihre Liebe gab, als sie für dich starb._

_Aus diesem Grund kann niemand, der dir etwas tun antun will, dich dort (im Ligusterweg) finden, sofern du noch bei ihr _

_lebst („bei ihr leben", heißt mindestens einmal im Jahr dorthin kommen). Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, dass ich darauf _

_bestanden habe, dass du in den Ligusterweg zurückkehrst. Auch wenn du Voldemort jetzt besiegt hast, gibt es noch _

_genug Todesser, die mehr denn je darauf warten, dich in die Hände zu kriegen. _

_Vielleicht (oder hoffentlich) sind das nur die Hirngespinste eines alten Mannes, aber ich denke, dass in diesem Fall das _

_Sprichwort „Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht" wirklich gilt._

_

* * *

_

Harry brauchte nicht auf den Absender zu schauen, es war klar, dass Dumbledore dies geschrieben hatte. Der hatte leicht reden.

Er musste ja nicht bei den Dursleys wohnen. Er musste nicht mit den Träumen von Sirius kämpfen.

_Ich hätte zum Grimmauldplatz gehen sollen, bevor ich diesen Brief erhalten habe. Warum habe ich gezögert? Verdammt _

_noch mal…. Und wenn ich jetzt gehe?_

_

* * *

_

Zur gleichen Zeit im Hauptquatier des Ordens:

„Er wird kommen und auf dem Weg vielleicht einem Todesser in die Hände fallen. Wir hätten ihn schon längst holen sollen."

„Dumbledore hat ihm einen Brief geschickt, er wird dort bleiben und warten bis wir ihn holen"

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr. Falls er den Brief wirklich gelesen hat… "

„Er hat ihn gelesen, es ist sein einziger Kontakt zu uns! Was glaubst du, warum Dumbledore angeordnet hat, dass keiner ihm

schreibt?"

* * *

An der Wand von Harrys Zimmer hing ein Kalender, auf dem er jeden Tag, der vergangen war, abstrich. Es waren nicht mehr

viele Tage bis zum Ferienende. Harry sah mit Freuden, dass es nicht mal mehr eine Woche dauerte bis er Ron und Hermine

wieder sehen konnte. Doch warum freute er sich eigentlich auf sie? Sie hatten sich trotz aller Versprechungen nicht ein einziges

Mal gemeldet. In den Tagen, nachdem der Brief von Dumbledore angekommen war, hatte er ein Paket von den

Weasley-Zwillingen erhalten, die ihm lauter Scherzartikel schickten, die sie anscheinend in den Ferien entwickelt hatten. Dieser

Gedanke trug auch nicht besonders dazu bei, seine Laune zu bessern. Anscheinend hatten alle, bis auf ihn, in den Ferien ihren

Spaß gehabt.

Eigentlich wollte er das Paket ohne genauere Betrachtungen wegwerfen, entschied dann aber, dass es doch zu schade war,

konnte er schließlich Ron und Hermine nach den Ferien mit den Sachen hereinlegen und so wenigstens etwas Spaß haben.

Bei der genaueren Betrachtung des Pakets, fand er einen Brief von den Zwillingen. Sie hatten eine Anleitung (auf die er

allerdings nur halb vertraute) zu den einzelnen Scherzartikeln und einen Brief dazugelegt. Harry entschloss sich erst den Brief zu

lesen, bevor er an die Anleitung für die Scherzartikel ging.

Sie schrieben, dass der Laden gut liefe, Dumbledore ihnen allerdings ein Angebot gemacht habe, was sie nicht abschlagen

konnten. Was das für ein Angebot war verrieten sie noch nicht, Harry solle sich noch bis zum Ende der Ferien gedulden.


	2. Ein neues Gesicht

So, jetzt hab ich geschafft, das zweite Kapitel online zu stellen.

Aber ich finde, ihr könntet mir ruhig ein paar reviews schreiben.

Sonst ist das nämlich ziemlich frustrierend! (Marvinlebt42, dich meine ich damit jetzt natürlich nicht!)

* * *

Wie immer war es auf dem Bahnsteig, des Hogwartsexpresses voll. Doch Harry sah die Weasleys sofort 

(klar, rotes Haar leuchtet). Er wollte eigentlich noch nicht zu ihnen stoßen, aber Hermine hatte ihn und die Weasleys

schon entdeckt und nahm ihn, nachdem sie ihn begrüßt hatte, einfach bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, doch das schien sie nicht zu stören. Als Ron sie entdeckte, lief er sofort auf sie zu.

Ginny kam natürlich auch hinterher.

Eigentlich hatte Harry vorgehabt wenigstens ein bisschen sauer zu sein, doch das war schier unmöglich, bei den Berichten,

die sie über Snape erzählten. Anscheinend war der in den Ferien durchgedreht und hatte im Hauptquatier

des Ordens des Öfteren beim Abendessen vorbeigeschaut, um mit Mrs Weasley zu Musik von Elvis Rock´n Roll zu tanzen.

Bill hatte sich eine Muggelkamera von seinem Vater ausgeliehen und das ganze aufgenommen.

Harry konnte nicht anders und lachte mit den anderen, es brachte nichts so zu tun, als ob er auf alle sauer wäre.

Davon hatte er selbst am wenigsten.

* * *

_Mir war schon klar, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, dass alle nach den Ferien besseres zu tun haben,_

_als sich um jemanden zu kümmern, den sie nicht kennen. Vielleicht sollte ich ja einfach auf jemanden zu gehen?_

_Wie wäre es denn mit diesem Mädchen da drüben. Das mit diesen wuscheligen Haaren, das bei den vielen rothaarigen _

_ Schülern steht? Sie sieht eigentlich ganz nett aus._

_

* * *

_

Es war, als ob es ein Signal gegeben hätte. Alle Schüler stiegen in den Zug, bis auf ein paar Erstklässler, die sich nicht von ihren

Eltern trennen konnten. Außerdem erblickte Hermine noch ein Mädchen, das alleine auf dem Bahnstei stand und zögerte

einzusteigen. Hermine kannte sie nicht. Das wunderte sie eigentlich, denn sie schien in ihrem Alter zu sein.

Schließlich meinte sie zu Ron: „Haltet ein Abteil frei, ich komme gleich."

Ron sah sie erstaunt an und wollte fragen, wo sie hin wollte, doch da war Hermine schon verschwunden.

Hermine ging auf das Mädchen zu, das sie eben gesehen hatte. Sie wollte wenigstens fragen, ob sie ihr helfen konnte.

* * *

Am Ende des Zuges hatten Harry und Ron ein leeres Abteil entdeckt. Ginny kam ein wenig später mit

Harry machte Augen - Fred und George im Schlepptau, durch die Tür. Die beiden lachten über Harrys Gesicht

und wollten gerade etwas sagen als der Zug mit einem Ruck losfuhr und sie beide auf Ron landeten,

weil sie sich nicht hatten halten können.

„Fred ist das dein Arm, der da in meinem Augen steckt?"

„Das kann nicht sein, den hat George schon im Bauch"

Harry und Ginny lachten, es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie dort die verschiedensten Gliedmaßen und drei rote Schöpfe

aus dem Berg an Koffern und Taschen ragten.

Gerade als sie sich wieder entknotet hatten, kam Hermine mit einem Mädchen herein.

Das Mädchen hatten sie noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen. Sie war relativ groß, hatte braune Haare, die sie zu einem

Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte und lächelte schüchtern in die Runde.

Hermine stellte sie sogleich vor. Sie hieß Nora.Sie war eine Austauschschülerin, die auf Dumbledores Einladung hin

ein Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen wollte. Der hatte ja schon angekündigt, dass er wollte, dass die Zauberer international

zusammen arbeiteten. Also hatte er an die verschiedensten Zauberschulen in der Welt geschrieben und die Schüler eingeladen

einen Schüleraustausch nach Hogwarts zu machen, wie ihn auch Muggel machen.

Nora kam aus Deutschland. Dort gab es eine kleine Art Zauberschule, wo die Schüler allerdings auch Muggelfächer hatten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Hermine realisiert, dass auch George und Fred mit im Zug saßen.

„Was zum…" Sie sah die beiden an, als ob sie Geister oder so wären.

„Wir freuen uns auch dich zu sehen Hermine!" George lachte sie an.

„Wir haben von Dumbledore das Angebot erhalten, auf Hogswart eine Art Kiosk auf zu machen. Mit lauter harmlosen Sachen

natürlich.", Fred grinste „Und gleichzeitig können wir noch einige Utz´s machen. Mum wollte uns schon ein Jahr zurückversetzten

lassen und weiter auf die", erseufzte übertrieben „ Schule gehen lassen, damit wir einen ordentlichen Abschluss schaffen.

Wir wollten wegen der Sache mit Percy nicht noch nen Familienkrach heraufbeschwören

und hätten fast schon nachgegeben, als Dumbledore uns dieses Angebot gemacht hat"

„Da konnten wir natürlich nicht ablehnen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihr uns weiterhin vermissen müsst" George sah sich um, als ob

er auf Beifall wartete.

Hermine lachte ironisch und zog Nora neben sich und Fred auf den Sitz.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde es den Zwillingen zu langweilig und George sagte: „Ich gehe mal auf den Gang! Fred kommst du mit?"

„Klar, wir müssen uns ja mal unseren Fans zeigen"

* * *

„Love me tender, love me sweet,

never let me go."

Snape kam in ihr Abteil gestürzt, bzw. getanzt.

„You have made my life complete,

and I love you so.

Love me tender, love me true,

All my dreams fulfilled.

For my darlin´ I love you,

And I always will.">

Der tanzende und singende Snape verließ das Abteil wieder. Draußen hörte man ihn weiter singen und sich entfernen .

Nora bekam ihren Mund nicht mehr zu. „Wer war das?"

Ron versuchte unter Lachtränen zu antworten, schaffte es aber nicht. Auch Harry konnte nichts sagen.

Ginny prustete schließlich:

„Das war Professor Snape, der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Er ist über die Ferien durchgedreht.

Im Haupt…"

„Ginny!" Hermine wollte offenbar nicht, dass Nora etwas vom Phönixorden erfuhr, deshalb hatte sie sie unterbrochen.

„Hermine, wir sind nicht mehr im Krieg! Wir können ihr ruhig sagen wo…"

„Nein! Dumbledore hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass…"

„Ist gut!", Ginny lenkte ein, „Also, als wir Snape in den Ferien gesehen haben, war er auch manchmal so. Er hat dann sogar mit

unserer Mum Rock´n Roll getanzt. Obwohl er eigentlich ziemlich streng und mies ist. Zumindest zu allen, die nicht in Slytherin

sind. Nach Slytherin kommen übrigens meistens Idioten, solche wie Draco Malfoy, den wirst du noch früh genug kennenlernen

und …"

„Ich kenne ihn.", Alle sahen Nora erstaunt an, „Er ist mein Cousin!"


	3. Ankunft in Hogwarts

**Ich hab jetzt schon das dritte Kapitel hochgeladen. Da verdien ich doch ein kleines review, oder?**

* * *

„Was?" Hermine hatte als erste ausgesprochen, was alle dachten. „Wie kann jem…"

Nora unterbrach sie:„Ich weiß schon, ihr findet ihn scheiße. Aber vielleicht sollte ich da mal was klar stellen. Erstens: Freunde kann man sich aussuchen, Verwandtschaft nicht.

Zweitens: Er ist ziemlich arrogant, stimmt. Vielleicht auch mies zu allen anderen, das kann ich ja schlecht beurteilen. Wenn wir uns mal sehen, was nicht oft der Fall ist, da unsere Eltern sozusagen verfeindet sind, ist er zu mir auch nicht unbedingt nett. Aber er ist mein Cousin und ich mag ihn!"

„Wie kann man jemanden wie Malfoy mögen?" Hermine wollte keine Ruhe geben.

„Er ist nicht so wie seine Eltern, auch wenn die das vielleicht noch nicht erkannt haben. Allein dafür mag ich ihn. Er wäre auch bestimmt nie Todesser geworden, aber zum Glück besteht die Möglichkeit jetzt auch nicht mehr." Noch war Noras Ton sachlich.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Diese Frage von Hermine schien sie dann aber doch auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Draco will keinen über sich bestimmen lassen. Dazu hat er seine Eltern! Aber was rechtfertige ich mich hier eigentlich vor euch? Es ist doch meine Sache, wie ich zu ihm stehe."

„Du hast Recht", Hermine wollte nicht mit ihr Streiten, „du musst uns gar nichts erklären. Aber du musst auch nicht gleich so an die Decke gehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir uns jetzt schon streiten, obwohl wir uns gerade erst kennen gelernt haben. Können wir das Thema als erledigt betrachten?"

„Ich war auch nicht auf Streit aus. Aber bei Draco habe ich meinen wunden Punkt. Aus einem Grund übrigens, den ihr nicht verstehen könnt und der zu lange zu erklären dauert. Thema erledigt!"

Hermine lächelte sie an. Sie war froh, dass der _Streit_ so schnell aus der Welt geschaffen war. Zwar hatte sie das Gefühl, dass dahinter mehr steckte, schließlich hätte Nora auf dem Bahnsteig auch zu Malfoy gehen können, aber sie wollte keine neue Auseinandersetzung provozieren und ließ das Thema damit fallen.

Ron, Harry und Ginny hatten stumm den beiden beim Diskutieren zugesehen und ergriffen jetzt das Wort. Sie redeten noch eine Weile über Snapes seltsamen Auftritt. Kurz bevor sie durch Hogsmeade fuhren, kamen Fred und George wieder in ihr Abteil. Die hatten Snape anscheinend auf dem Gang getroffen, denn sie lachten auch über ihn.

Ron meinte schließlich, dass sie ihre Sachen nehmen und schon mal auf den Gang gehen sollten, sie kämen schließlich in fünf Minuten an.

* * *

In der großen Halle konnte man, wie jedes Jahr nach den Ferien, kaum seinen eigenen Sitznachbarn verstehen. Hermine nahm sich Nora an und brachte sie zu Professor McGonagall. Nora musste schließlich auch noch in ein Haus eingewiesen werden. 

Hermine sah, dass sie sich suchend umschaute und sie ahnte, dass Nora Malfoy suchte.

Aber sie beschloss, dass das nicht ihre Sache sei und Nora bei der Hauslehrerin gut aufgehoben war. Also suchte sie Harry Ron und Ginny. Die hatten sich am Rand des Gryffindor-Tisches bei Fred und George niedergelassen. Hermine setzte sich neben Harry. Ihr gegenüber saß niemand und Hermine hoffte, dass Nora bald auf dem Platz sitzen würde, denn sie fand diese, obwohl sie Malfoys Cousine war, eigentlich sehr nett.

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und plötzlich hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Dumbledore lächelte in die Runde und begann zu sprechen. Es schien so, als ob jeder die Worte des Schulleiters in sich aufsog, doch George wusste, dass viele nur aufs Abendessen warteten. Wirklich aufmerksam, dass wusste er, waren nur die Erstklässler. Und Nora. Er musste lächeln, als er daran dachte wie er vor einigen Jahren jedes Wort von Dumbledore hatte verstehen wollen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sich die Kleinen fühlten. Nora war wahrscheinlich noch aufgeregter, da sie mit Abstand die Älteste und Größte war, von denen, die an der Seite der Halle darauf warteten, die ach so schrecklich Prüfung zu bestehen. Gleich, wenn Dumbledore geendet hatte, würden alle sie ansehen. George richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne und sah, dass Dumbledore gerade den Hut auf den Stuhl legte, auf den jedes Jahr sich die Erstklässler setzten. Dieser begann wie jedes Jahr ein Lied zu singen und George fand es dann doch interessanter seinen Blick über die Schüler am Gryffindor-Tisch streifen zu lassen. Er schreckte erst auf als alle am Gryffindor-Tisch anfingen zu klatschen und er sah Nora auf ihren Tisch zukommen. Sie war leicht errötet und man sah, dass es ihr unangenehm war, die Aufmerksamkeit von allen zu haben. Sie setzte sich schnell auf den erst besten Stuhl. Erst als die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf jemandem anderen lag bemerkte sie, dass sie gegenüber von Hermine saß. Sie lächelte ihr zu und sah sich um. Neben ihr saß einer der Weasley-Zwillinge. Sie wusste allerdings nicht wer. Sie schaute sich weiter um und erblickte Malfoy am Tisch der Slytherins. Er hatte sie auch angeschaut, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, drehte er sich blitzschnell weg. Nora lächelte. Sie kannte Malfoy nicht anders.

Mittlerweile waren alle Erstklässler in die verschiedenen Häuser eingeteilt worden und Dumbledore ließ das Essen auf den Tischen erscheinen.

* * *

Abends saßen die meisten noch im Gemeinschaftsraum der der Gryffindors und unterhielten sich oder spielten etwas. Harry und Ron spielten Schach und Hermine unterhielt sich mit Nora. Irgendwann, es war mittlerweile ziemlich spät, saßen nur noch Fred und George im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wollten noch ein neues _Toffee_ ausprobieren und brauchten dazu nicht die Gesellschaft der anderen.

* * *

„Guten morgen meine Lieben!" Professor McGonagall war in den Mädchen-Schlafraum gekommen. Sie hatte ungewöhnlich gute Laune und schien auch nicht erklären zu wollen, warum sie alle geweckt hatte. Sonst musste doch auch jeder selbst darauf achten, dass er pünktlich war. So plötzlich wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder. 

Am Frühstückstisch unterhielten sich die Mädchen immer noch angeregt darüber, was wohl der Grund für dieses eigenartige Verhalten war. Doch die neuen Stundenpläne, die jetzt verteilt wurden, schafften es doch, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich ihre Stundenpläne schnell angeschaut und gingen jetzt zu Nora, die etwas hilflos aussah.

„Gut dass ihr kommt! Wo bitte ist Krk. 2?"

Hermine nahm ihr den Stundenplan aus der Hand.

„Das ist Kerker 2. Lass mal sehen. Oh, du bist eine Klasse über uns. Dann hast du vielleicht auch Fächer mit Fred und George. Okay, Montag:

Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape zusammen mit Hufflepuff.

Dann Doppelstunde Geschichte bei Professor Binns mit Ravenclaw.

Dann Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei, oh bei Professor Dumbledore persönlich."

„Hermine!" Ron hatte sie unterbrochen. „Meinst du, dass Nora nicht selbst lesen kann? Wir müssen in fünf Minuten in Zauberkunst sein. Du willst doch nicht am ersten Tag bei Professor McGonagall zu spät kommen." Hermine gab Nora den Stundenplan zurück. „Frag Fred oder George, wo du hin musst! Wir sehen uns später." Damit eilte sie davon.

Fünf Minuten später saß Nora in Snapes Kerker. Sie hatte sich einen Platz neben Fred gesucht. Doch sie hatte die leise Ahnung, dass es doch George war, neben dem sie saß.

Früher war Zaubertränke ihr Lieblingsfach gewesen, doch sie stellte fest, dass dieser Lehrer ihr den ganzen Spaß an dem Fach verderben konnte.

Erst erzählte Snape ihnen kurz, was er für dieses Utz-Schuljahr geplant hatte. Er machte natürlich auch die ganze Klasse darauf aufmerksam, dass Fred und George wohl doch nicht alt genug waren um die Schule hinzuschmeißen. Als er mit seiner Lästerei fertig war, mussten sie sich in Zweier-Gruppen einteilen. Nora ging davon aus, dass Fred und George eine Gruppe bilden würden und so sah sie sich suchend nach jemand anderem um. Doch Fred und George hatten anscheinend beschlossen, sich zu trennen und so konnte sie mit Fred (diesmal war sie sich ganz sicher, dass er es war) eine Gruppe bilden. George arbeitete mit einem Jungen aus Gryffindor zusammen, den Nora nur vom Sehen kannte.

Snape hatte ihnen aufgetragen einen Trank zu brauen, der, wenn man ihn falsch herum umrührte Löcher in Stein ätzen konnte, oder, wenn man ihn richtig herum umrührte Magengeschwüre beseitigen konnte.

Nora hatte den Trank schon einmal gebraut und so waren sie als erste fertig und konnten Snape schon eine beschriftete Probe abgeben, während die anderen noch beim Brauen waren. Nora fragte Fred leise, was denn auf einmal mit Snape los sei, er war im Zug noch ganz anders. Ginny hatte ihr von dem anderen Snape erzählt und dieser ähnelte ihm tatsächlich mehr, als dem Snape im Zug. Fred antwortete ihr, dass es bisher noch keiner geschafft hatte, Snape zu durchschauen, und erst recht nicht, ihn zu verstehen. Nora gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden. Es war ihr Glück, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragte, denn Snape verdonnerte Fred gerade zu Nachsitzen wegen Redens. Fred sah aus, als wollte er protestieren, aber anscheinend sah er ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Doch Nora kannte Snape noch nicht so gut und sagte: „Das ist nicht fair, er hat nur auf meine Frage ge…", Fred zupfte an ihrem Ärmel und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was fair ist und was nicht entscheidest nicht du. Ich glaube du bist die erste Neue, die gleich am ersten Tag nachsitzen musste. Ich erwarte euch beide am Mittwoch nach dem Abendessen hier in meinem Kerker." Snape drehte sich wieder den Schülern zu, die ihm ihre Proben abgaben. Die Stunde war damit beendet. Alle versuchten so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum zu kommen. Zaubertränke bei Snape war immer der Horror.

„Was sollte das? Du musst nicht die Heldin spielen und mich verteidigen, das kann ich auch gut alleine, wenn ich will. Was hast du jetzt davon? Nichts, es sei denn dein Ziel war es auch Nachsitzen zu müssen." Fred drehte sich um und wollte verschwinden, doch George hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Du bleibst hier und entschuldigst dich! Das war nicht fair!"

„Danke George, aber das ist nicht nötig ich kann auch ohne leben", damit ging Nora weg.

* * *

„Mr Weasley, ich weiß, dass Sie gut fliegen können, deshalb habe ich eine Bitte an Sie", Fred sah Professor McGonagall erstaunt an, „Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, hat unsere Austauschschülerin noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie in Flugkunst deshalb geärgert wird." „Was habe ich damit zu tun Professor?" Fred wusste nicht worauf Professor McGonagall hinaus wollte. „Ich wollte Sie bitten, ihr heute und morgen nach dem Unterricht die Grundlagen zu zeigen." „Aber…" „Was aber? Wollen Sie etwa der Aufforderung eines Lehrers nicht Folge leisten? Oder haben sie an ihrem ersten Schultag schon so viele Aufgaben zu erledigen, dass sie dieses unmöglich schaffen können?" 

Fred ahnte, dass er nicht darum herum kommen würde. Er wusste allerdings nicht, wie er sich Nora gegenüber nach dem Streit verhalten sollte.

* * *

_Warum habe ich das eigentlich getan? Warum habe ich ihr nicht gesagt, dass es besser wäre, wenn George mir das beibringt? Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja fragen, ob er mit seinem Bruder tauscht._

_

* * *

_

Fred war auf dieselbe Idee gekommen wie Nora und hatte George noch vor dem Mittagessen gebeten mit ihm zu tauschen. Doch der schien dies gar nicht zu wollen. Vielmehr sah es so aus, als ob er den Gedanken gut fände, dass Fred Nora helfen sollte. Er schien zu hoffen, dass die beiden sich wieder vertragen würden, wenn sie _zusammen _arbeiteten.

Nora war pünktlich auf dem Quidditchfeld und wartete auf Fred. Dieser schien es nicht eilig zu haben, denn er kam zehn Minuten nach der verabredeten Zeit. Nora erwartete nicht, dass er sich dafür entschuldigte, doch zu ihrem Erstaunen murmelte er etwas, das sich wie „Sorry, dass ich zu spät bin", anhörte. Das ließ sie hoffen, dass die nächste Stunde doch nicht so schlimm werden würde, wie sie gedacht hatte. Fred ging in die Mitte des Quidditchfeldes und sie kam hinter ihm her. Er schaute sie an und holte tief Luft. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, was ihm sehr schwer fiel. „Ehm also, ich wollte dir sagen, dass es… Also ich meine, es tut mir Leid, wie ich mich verhalten habe!" Endlich war es raus. Nora wollte etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders und lächelte ihn nur kurz an.

„Also, zeigst du mir jetzt, was ich machen muss?", meinte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Okay!" Er legte den Besen, den er mitgebracht hatte vor sich und fragte „Bist du überhaupt schon mal geflogen?" Professor McGonagall hatte ihm zwar schon gesagt, dass Nora noch nie geflogen war, aber ihm fiel in dem Moment nichts Besseres ein, was er hätte sagen können. Nora schüttelte ihren Kopf und wurde ein wenig rot. Anscheinend war es ihr peinlich. Fred hob den Besen wieder auf und meinte: „Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Du musste dich nur drauf setzen und dich kräftig abstoßen. Versuch es mal!"

Nora nahm ihm den Besen aus der Hand und setzte sich rittlings darauf. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und stieß sich dann zaghaft vom Boden ab. Allerdings machte sie dadurch nur einen kleinen Hüpfer. Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst dich kräftig abstoßen. Da ist nichts Gefährliches dabei!" Nora sah ihn an und er meinte einen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht zu entdecken, den er nicht deuten konnte. Aber sie sagte nichts und stieß sich wieder vom Boden ab. Diesmal funktionierte es, doch sie schien kein Gefühl dafür zu haben, wie man einen Besen lenkt. Fred sah, wie sie aus ca. zwei Metern nach unten stürzte. Er rannte zu ihr hin, doch sie schien sich nichts getan zu haben, denn sie war schon dabei wieder aufzustehen. Er fragte: „Willst du es noch mal probieren?" Sie nickte entschlossen. Er überlegte kurz und meinte dann. „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir zu zweit fliegen, damit du erstmal ein Gefühl für den Besen bekommst. Sie war damit einverstanden und er setzte sich hinter sie auf den Besen. Sie hielt sich am Besen fest und wollte sich gerade abstoßen, da befanden sie sich schon in der Luft. Fred war schneller gewesen. Erst einmal ließ er den Besen in ca. fünf Metern über dem Boden kreisen. Dann meinte er plötzlich: „Ich steuere jetzt nicht mehr, du bist dran!" Nora schien in der Zeit ein Gefühl für den Besen bekommen zu haben und sie schaffte es tatsächlich den Besen in der Luft zu halten. Mit der Zeit konnte sie ihn auch dahin steuern, wo sie hin wollte und so flog sie höher. Fred merkte, dass sie sie nicht mehr so verkrampft auf dem Besen saß und er beschloss, dass sie zur nächsten Lektion übergehen konnten. Er wollte ihr Quidditch beibringen.

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden fing es plötzlich an zu gewittern und die beiden mussten mit ihrem Training aufhören.

* * *

Beim Abendessen, stellte George erfreut fest, dass Nora und Fred sich wieder verstanden. Er wollte gerade etwas zu Fred sagen, da erhob sich Dumbledore. In der Halle wurde es sofort still und alle schauten zu ihm hin. Dumbledore lächelte freundlich in die Runde, wie es seine Art war und räusperte sich: „Wie ihr alle wisst, haben wir dieses Schuljahr etwas zu feiern. Einer unserer Schüler", er sah Harry an, „hat Lord Voldemort besiegt. Ich finde, dass dies ein Grund zum Feiern ist und so hat das Kollegium spontan beschlossen ein Fest zu veranstalten. Einige von euch erinnern sich bestimmt noch an den Ball, den wir zu Anlass des Trimagischen Tunieres veranstaltet haben. Ich hatte mir wieder so etwas in der Art vorgestellt. Wir werden also den letzten Schultag dieses Jahres zum Feiern nutzen. Am nächsten Tag werden einige von euch in die Weihnachtsferien fahren. Ich dachte dies sei ein schöner Ausklang des Jahres." Er blickte wieder in die Runde. Einige Schüler, die meisten davon waren Jungen, schauten nicht gerade erfreut. Doch er sah in den Gesichtern der meisten Zustimmung, also setzte er sich wieder in Ruhe auf seinen Platz und aß weiter. 

Dieser Vorschlag hatte eingeschlagen, wie eine Bombe. Alle diskutierten darüber. Ob man wieder einen Tanzpartner bräuchte? Bestimmt, das war das letzte Mal auch so gewesen. Was sollte man anziehen? Vor allem die Mädchen machten sich darüber Sorgen. Es war zwar noch über drei Monate hin, aber man konnte ja nicht früh genug anfangen sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum redeten auch noch fast alle darüber.

* * *

Wie gesagt, fast alle: 

„Warum guckst du mich nicht mal an?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Erst riskierst du dein Leben für mich und dann ignorierst du mich. Wie soll ich das deuten?"

„Am besten du denkst nicht so viel darüber nach!"

„Was soll ich denn dann machen?"

„Mich in Ruhe lassen! Halt dich einfach von mir fern!"

„Weißt du, wenn ich dich nicht ein bisschen kennen würde, wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich beleidigt."

„Schade, dass du mich kennst!"

„Du bist unmöglich!"

„Du bist nicht die erste, die mir das sagt. Meinst du das würde mich treffen?"

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu treffen."

„Was war sie dann?"

„Ich möchte einfach, dass du mich normal behandelst! Du hast in der Zeit, seit ich hier bin kein einziges Wort mit mir geredet!"

„Ist das ein Vorwurf? Andere wären froh, wenn ich sie ignorieren würde!"

„Warum machst du das?"

„Warum mache ich was?"

„Andere so zu behandeln?"

„Wie zu behandeln?"

„So zu behandeln wie mich?"

„Wie behandle ich dich denn?"

„Du ignorierst und beleidigst mich."

„Erwartest du jetzt, dass ich dich bedauere?"

„Ich erwarte von dir schon lange nichts mehr."

„Um so besser! Ist noch was oder kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Wenn du gehen willst, kann ich dich sowieso nicht aufhalten."

„Schön, dass du das erkannt hast"

* * *

Hermine hatte auf Nora im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet. Sie hatte ihr gesagt, dass sei noch kurz in die Bibliothek müsste, doch Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht stimmte. 

Als sie dann kurz vor neun durch das Potrait-Loch kletterte, sah sie aus, als würde sie nichts um sich herum wahrnehmen. Sie ging schnurstracks in den Mädchen-Schlafsaal und legte sich in Kleidung ins Bett. Hermine kam hinter ihr her und wollte wissen, was mit ihr los sei. Doch Nora antwortete nicht und tat so, als ob sie schliefe.

* * *

**Also ich finde, wenn ihr es geschafft habt, bis hier hin zu kommen, dann könntet ihr mir doch auch ein klitzekleines review schicken. Bitte!**  



	4. Rock´n Roll

**An Carlith: Danke für das review! Das muntert einen richtig auf. Wie ich zu dem Namen gekommen bin? Meine Freundin hat mal gesagt, das Marvin (der Roboter aus _Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis_) ein paranoider Androide sei. Weil ich den so klasse finde, habe ich mich dann halt nach ihm benannt.  
**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Nora wie ausgewechselt und Hermine beschloss, sie nicht auf ihr Verhalten vom letzten Abend anzusprechen.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. Das normale Schulleben hatte wieder eingesetzt und sie bekamen wieder Unmengen an Hausaufgaben auf. Eigentlich hatte Nora vorgehabt mit Fred und George in ihrer Freizeit zu fliegen, doch sie hatte keine Freizeit. Fred und George hatten beschlossen ihren _Kiosk_ nur über die Ferien zu öffnen, da sie genug damit zu tun hatten, zu lernen. Anscheinend wollten sie nun doch einen guten Abschluss schaffen.

So waren sie alle froh, als endlich Herbstferien waren. Dumbledore hatte das erste Quidditchtunier für nach den Herbstferien angesetzt, sodass die gesamte Gryffindor-Mannschaft über die Herbstferien in Hogwarts blieb. Jetzt hatte Nora auch endlich wieder Zeit zum fliegen. Mittlerweile konnte sie es richtig gut und es machte ihr auch Spaß.

Am ersten Nachmittag in den Ferien hatte sie sich mit George zum Fliegen verabredet. Sie trafen sich am Qudditchfeld, wo gerade die Slytherins trainierten und beschlossen eine Runde über den See zu drehen. Beide hatten keine Lust darauf sich mit der Mannschaft der Slytherins zu streiten, denn sie waren eindeutig in der Unterzahl. Nora war sich zwar sicher, dass Draco ihr nichts tun würde, aber bei den anderen wusste man nie. Also gingen sie zum See und flogen dort ein bisschen. Dann legten sie sich ins Gras und genossen die letzten warmen Strahlen der Herbstsonne.

Eine lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Doch dann begann George plötzlich zu sprechen: „Was hältst du eigentlich von Streichen? Ich meine Streiche, bei denen niemand zu schaden kommt." Nora antwortete: „Falls du mich an einem beteiligen willst, kann ich nur sagen, dass ich enttäuscht bin, weil du nicht schon früher gemerkt hast, dass ich Spaß verstehe." Sie lachte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück und meinte dann: „Könntest du dir vorstellen Malfoy zu küssen?" „Sie blickte ihn fragend an: „Kommt drauf an unter welchen Unständen." „Unter den Umstanden, dass du Professor McGonagll bist." Sie blickte ihn entsetzt an. „Könntest du mich vielleicht etwas genauer einweihen?" „Also gut, Fred und ich haben ein Toffee entworfen, das einen für 15 Minuten in den verwandelt, der man sein möchte. Nur vom Äußeren her natürlich. Man selbst fühlt und denkt immer noch so wie vorher." „Ich glaube ich habe es kapiert. Und ihr wollt, dass ich als Professor McGonagall Draco küsse?" „Warum sagst du eigentlich nicht Malfoy?" Fred schaute sie an, „aber im Prinzip hast du Recht. Einer von uns würde sich in Malfoy verwandeln und der andere würde die richtigen Leute an die richtige Stelle locken, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Ich verstehe sehr gut, was du meinst, aber wäre es dann nicht sinnvoller Malfoy senior und Snape zu nehmen?" George überlegte einen Augenblick und meinte dann: „Du bist genial! Also wen würdest du lieber küssen? Snape oder Lucius Malfoy?" Nora antwortete ihm mit einem Grinsen: „Da das beides nun Herren sind, würde ich doch vorschlagen, ihr verwandelt euch und ich locke die richtigen Leite an die richtige Stelle." George sah sie entsetzt an, „das ist nicht dein Ernst?" „Eigentlich ist das mein Ernst, aber da dieser Vorschlag nicht auf Gegenliebe zu stoßen scheint, werde ich wohl Snape küssen müssen!" George strahlte sie an, „du bist die Beste, aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich schon. Wer von Fred und mir soll sich denn in Snape verwandeln?" Nora dachte einen Augenblick nach und sagte dann: „Ich denke ihr solltet das losen, oder selber entscheiden." George nickte und meinte dann. „Ich glaube wir müssen reingehen, es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen. Lass uns das Ganze erst morgen starten.

_Zum Glück konnte ich noch mal gerade verhindern, dass ich Draco küssen muss. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dann gemacht hätte._ Nora wusste definitiv, dass sie nicht in ihren Cousin verliebt war, aber sie wusste trotzdem nicht, wie sie reagiert hätte, wenn sie ihn hätte küssen müssen.

Harry und Ron hatten beschlossen, dieses Jahr sich nicht damit zu quälen, mit wem sie zum Ball gehen wollten. So hatte Ron am ersten Tag der Herbstferien Hermine gefragt und Harry hatte Ginny gefragt. Beide Mädchen hatten ja gesagt, deshalb waren Harry und Ron in viel besserer Stimmung als vor dem letzten Ball. Harry hatte in den Herbstferien kaum Zeit, das Quidditchtraining nahm ihn sehr in Anspruch. So wusste er gar nicht, was er machen sollte, als es einen Tag ausfiel.

Fred, George und Nora hatten beschlossen ihren Streich genau dann auszuführen, weil ja auch Fred und George Quidditch spielten. Sie hatten sich allerdings den Ablauf etwas anders überlegt, da sie bei einer Probe feststellten, dass es unmöglich war Snape oder Lucius Malfoy zu küssen ohne kotzen zu müssen. Also hatten sie beschlossen, Snape und Filch vor dem Gryffindorturm Rock´n Roll tanzen zu lassen, während Professor McGonagall dazu sang.

Nach dem Mittagessen waren sie schnell vorgerannt, in der Hoffnung, dass alle erstmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen und in der Hoffnung, dass keiner der Lehrer in diesem Moment vorbeikam. Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum schluckten die drei je ein Toffee und verwandelten sich. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn sie hörten schon die ersten Schüler kommen. Nora, bzw. Professor McGonagall, beschwor einen Musikzauber und sofort erklang lauter Rock 'n Roll über den Korridor. Sie fing an zu singen, während sie wild mit den Hüften kreiste:

„_There´s colors on the street_

_Red, white and blue_

_People shufflin´their feet_

_People sleepin´in their shoes_

_But there´s a warnin´sign on the road ahead_

_There´s a lot of people sayin´_

_We´d better of dead_

_Don´t feel like satan_

_But I am to them _

_So I try to forget it, any way I can…"_

George drosch als Flich mit einer imaginären Gitarre auf einen nahebei stehenden Sockel ein und Fred mimte den Transvestiten. Einigen Erstklässlern in ihrer Nähe viel die Kinnlade runter.

Nora hatte Mühe, sich bei ihren Gesichtsausdrücken zu beherrschen. George

hatte inzwischen die Luftgitarre weggeschmissen und sang nun lautstark mit:

„_Keep on rockin´in the free world_

_Keep on rockin´in the free world_

_Keep on rockin´in the free world_

_Keep on rockin´in the free world…"_

Plötzlich war ein leises Miauen zu hören. Sie drehten sich abrupt um und erblickten eine sich schnell wieder entfernende Mrs. Norris. "Scheiße", murmelte George und zog

Nora am Handgelenk mit sich. So schnell sie konnten, liefen sie durch das Schulgebäude und hielten erst an, als sie sicher in der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte angelangt waren, wo sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen

Obwohl das alles sehr lustig gewesen war, waren sie froh, dass sich in diesem Moment die Wirkung des Toffees verlor und sie wieder sie selbst waren. Als sie sich wieder auf den weg zu Gryffindorturm machten, sahen sie Filch, der sich offenbar über etwas ärgerte. Sie hatten also richtig vermutet. Mrs Norris hatten sie nicht täuschen können. Die Katze war anscheinend sofort zu ihrem richtigen Herrchen gerannt und hatte den verständigt. Sie hatten sich also noch gerade rechtzeitig verstecken können.

* * *

**Und jetzt noch vielleicht ein kleines review...**  



	5. Ein neues Treffen

**An Little Lion: Danke für dein review! Ihre Eltern sind verfeindet, weil die einen _gut _und die anderen _böse _sind.**

**An Schoggi: Da hab ich ja Glück, den Namen zu haben. ;- ) Ich liebe Fred und George auch! Die sind einfach genial!**

**

* * *

**

_Als du gegangen bist_

_Hat er geweint_

_Weil er so traurig ist_

_Und weil die Sonne nicht mehr scheint_

_er hat ein Bild von dir_

_alle ham´s gesehn_

_doch du gehst nicht zu ihm_

_keiner kann´s verstehn_

_Er denkt immer nur an dich_

_Merkst du das denn nicht_

_Er will mit dir zusammen sein_

_Geht das in deinen Kopf nicht rein…_

Was sollte das? Nora nahm den Hörstein aus dem Ohr, den die vorhin auf ihrem Nachttisch entdeckt hatte. Da verarschte sie doch jemand.

Beim Abendessen stellte Hermine fest, dass Nora anscheinend mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders war und als die beiden auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum waren, fragte sie sie danach. Nora wich ihr nicht, wie sie eigentlich erwartet hatte aus, sondern antwortete: „Ich glaube, dass sich jemand einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt hat. Ich habe vorhin so einen Stein, mit dem man Lieder hören kann,…"

„Einen Hörstein?"

„Genau! Also, so einen habe ich auf meinem Nachttisch gefunden mit einem Zettel, auf dem stand, dass das Lied eine tiefere Bedeutung hat. Willst du es mal hören?" Sie holte den Stein aus ihrer Tasche und gab ihn Hermine. Die steckte sich ihn ins Ohr und hörte sich das Lied an. Dann meinte sie: „Ehrlich gesagt, ich kann mir auch keinen Reim darauf machen. Wahrscheinlich hat sich wirklich einer einen Scherz erlaubt."

Nora wollte gerade mit Hermine durch das Portraitloch klettern, als ihr einfiel, dass sie noch ein Buch aus der Bibliothek brauchte. Sie sagte Hermine, dass sie noch kurz in die Bibliothek müsste und diese entschloss sich mitzukommen.

In der Bibliothek trafen sie auf Malfoy und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass es besser sei, Nora allein zu lassen. Sie verschwand also hinter der nächsten Regalreihe und tat so, als ob sie ein Buch suchte. Dabei versuchte sie allerdings zu sehen was die beiden taten.

Malfoy hatte sich ein Buch genommen und las anscheinend darin. Nora schien zu zögern und setzte sich dann gegenüber von ihm an den Tisch. Sie schaute ihn eine Weile an und merkte, dass er gar nicht las. Also begann sie zu sprechen:

„Weißt du, als du mir gesagt hast, ich solle nicht mehr so viel nachdenken, habe ich doch tatsächlich versucht, den Ratschlag zu befolgen."

„Ja und, was willst du mir damit sagen?" Malfoy sah immer noch auf das Buch.

„Ich habe wieder angefangen darüber nachzudenken."

„Worüber?"

„Muss ich dir das wirklich sagen?" Nora seufzte auf.

Malfoy sah sie an, „Nun, vielleicht weiß ich wovon du redest."

„Na dann kann ich ja weiter reden."

„Wenn dich meine Anwesenheit nicht dabei stört?"

Nora sah ihn ärgerlich an und Hermine merkte, dass sie Mühe hatte ihn nicht anzuschreien.

„Warum hast du mir damals das Leben gerettet?"

„Was willst du jetzt hören? Willst du hören, dass ich es getan habe, weil ich dich mag, oder was?"

„Ich will die Wahrheit wissen, Draco!"

„Und wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass es keine Wahrheit gibt." Er stand auf und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Nora sah ihn flehend an: „Bitte, Draco!" Er drehte sich um und sagte: „Es ist Tatsache, dass ich es getan habe. Finde dich damit ab, dass da nicht mehr ist."

„Verdammt, Malfoy! Wie lange willst du dieses Spiel noch mit mir spielen?" Nora war aufgestanden und hinter ihm hergegangen. Das war das erste Mal, dass Nora ihn nicht beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Er blieb stehen. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Ich habe es getan, damit meine Eltern sich ärgern." Er drehte sich wieder weg und verschwand aus der Bibliothek. Diesmal machte Nora keine Anstalten ihm hinterher zu laufen. Sie war blass geworden und Hermine beschloss, dass sie nicht länger so tun konnte, als ob sie das Gespräch nicht mit angehört hätte. Sie kam hinter der Regalreihe hervor und sah Nora an. Nora sagte nichts und nach einer weile nahm Hermine sie einfach an die Hand und führte sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

„Du willst mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?", Hermine sah Nora, die in ihrem Bett saß, an das Kopfkissen hinter ihr gelehnt, fragend an. Doch diese begann einfach zu reden.

„Weißt du, Dracos und meine Eltern hassen sich wie die Pest. Meine Mutter und seine Mutter sind Schwestern und sie haben sich schon sehr früh immer nur gestritten. Dann hat meine Mutter den Mann geheiratet, von dem Narzissa, Dracos Mutter, glaubte, dass er ihr gehörte.

Von da an, hat sie auch meinen Vater gehasst. Sie hat dann den Mann geheiratet, von dem sie glaubte, dass er ihr helfen könne sich an meiner Mutter zu rächen. Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich Draco unter diesen Umständen kaum sah. Zumal wir ja in einem anderen Land leben. Doch vor ungefähr einem Jahr ist meine Oma mütterlicherseits gestorben und wir sind zu ihrer Beerdigung, die in der Nähe von London stattgefunden hat, gefahren. Nur meine Oma hat Narzissa bisher davon abgehalten, sich zu rächen. Sie war nämlich die einzige, die Narzissa aus meiner Familie nicht hasste, obwohl meine Oma meine Mutter genauso mochte, wie Narzissa. Als dann die Beerdigung vorbei war, haben wir in London uns ein Zimmer gemietet. Wir wollten nicht bei den Malfoys wohnen. Abends sind wir dann essen gegangen." Hermine sah, wie sich Noras Blick sich immer mehr verfinsterte, sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war, „Ich ging in dem Restaurant dann auf die Toilette und weiß bis heute nicht mehr davon, als dass mich irgendjemand von hinten gepackt hat. Dann bin ich wohl ohnmächtig geworden. Als ich dann wieder aufwachte, stellte ich fest, dass ich in dem Haus meiner Oma war. Ich war mit einem Lähm- und einem Schweigezauber belegt. Ich konnte mir denken, dass die Malfoys meine Eltern irgendwie erpressen wollten. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Eltern auf die Forderungen eingegangen sind. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich in dem alten Gästezimmer meiner Oma saß. Doch irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass das Haus brannte. Später wusste ich auch warum. Meine Eltern waren, angeblich zufällig, an dem Haus meiner Oma vorbeigekommen. Da kriegten die Malfoys anscheinend Panik und setzten das Haus in Brand. Meine Eltern hatten sie mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt, sodass sie sich nicht daran erinnerten, dass ich verschwunden war. Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit versucht mich durch zauberstablose Zauberei zu befreien, doch das hatte nicht funktioniert. Ich sah, dass das Feuer mittlerweile auch an der Zimmertür des Gästezimmers fraß.", Hermine wunderte sich, dass Nora beim Erzählen so ruhig blieb, „In dem Zimmer wurde es immer heißer und stickiger. Ich konnte die Gestalt, die auf einmal mit Gewalt das Fenster aufbrach und in das Zimmer kletterte, kaum erkennen. Sie sprach einen Zauber und ich konnte mich wieder bewegen. Dann zerrte sie mich zum Fenster und ich sah, dass ich meinen Cousin vor mir hatte. Draco ließ mich auf seinen Besen steigen und setzte sich dann hinter mich. Dann stieß er sich vom Boden ab und flog mit mir aus dem Haus. Er wollte gerade zu Landung ansetzen, da bemerkten wir seine Eltern, die dort am Boden standen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit ihm gemacht hätten, wenn sie gesehen hätten, dass er mich gerettet hatte. Er schien dasselbe zu denken und drehte noch rechtzeitig ab. Das hatte aber zu Folge, dass wir wieder näher an das brennende Haus heranfliegen mussten. Gerade, als ich dachte, dass wir jetzt sicher landen könnten, fiel eine Dachpfanne von dem Dach des brennenden Hauses und traf Draco am Kopf. Ich konnte den Besen nicht lenken und so stürzten wir beide ab. Draco war bewusstlos und konnte so seinen Sturz natürlich nicht lenken. Ich schaffte es meine Landung abzufedern, doch Draco brach sich bei seiner sämtlich Knochen."

Einige Zeit sagte keines der beiden Mädchen etwas. Nora sah aus, als ob sie in einer anderen Welt wäre. Doch Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass es gut sei, sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zu holen, „Und warum habt ihr dann später keine Anzeige erstattet?", Nora schien wieder in der Realität zu sein, „Dumbledore hat versucht, mir zu helfen, aber du kennst Fudge. Wenn genügend Geld im Spiel ist…"

„Aber warum behandelt dich Draco jetzt so?" Nora sah Hermine erstaunt an. Hatte sie ihn eben wirklich Draco genannt?

„Er hat mich vor der ganzen Sache nicht anders behandelt, allerdings hatte und habe ich immer das Gefühl, dass er eigentlich nicht so sein müsste, wie er ist. Als ich ihn nach dem Sturz im Krankenhaus besucht habe, war er wirklich erträglich. Ich habe meine Eltern auch häufig dort besucht, sie liegen dort, wegen dem Vergessenszauber der Malfoys, und ich habe dann auch immer einen Abstecher zu Draco gemacht, wenn seine Eltern gerade nicht dort waren. Diese haben doch tatsächlich geglaubt, dass ich mich alleine habe befreien können. Vielleicht waren sie aber auch ganz froh, dass ich noch lebte, sonst hätten sie Fudge gegenüber noch mehr Geld lockermachen müssen. Viel wichtiger ist aber, dass sie Draco abgenommen haben, er sei beim Quidditch spielen abgestürzt. Dumbledore hat mich dann nach Hogwarts eingeladen, weil meine Eltern bisher ihr Gedächnis nicht zurückerlangt haben." Hermine sah, dass Nora Tränen in den Augen standen. „Sie können sich nicht an mich erinnern."


	6. Hogsmeade

**An Carlith: Der Roboter ist auch nicht paranoid, das stimmt schon. Ich fand bloß den Namen so toll ;-) Danke nochmal für deine reviews, ich freue mich jedesmal total darüber.  
**

* * *

Am nächsten Wochenende durften die Schüler, die eine Erlaubnis hatten, nach Hogsmeade. Nora freute sich schon sehr darauf. Sie war noch nie dort gewesen. Doch am Tag davor, rief Dumbledore sie in sein Büro. Er riet ihr davon ab, das Dorf zu besuchen, da die Malfoys so viel besseren Zugang zu ihr hätten. Sie hätte zwar die Erlaubnis von ihrer Schwester, die in dieser Zeit ihre Erziehungsberechtigte für sie war, es schien ihm aber doch zu gefährlich. Nora meinte zwar, dass, solange ihre Eltern noch nicht wüssten, wer sie sei, ihr keine Gefahr drohte, aber sie hielt sich an Dumbledores Ratschlag.

Als Hermine sie am nächsten Morgen im Gryffindorturm erwartete und Nora ihr erzählte, dass sie in Hogwarts bliebe, wollte Hermine auch nicht gehen. Doch Nora bestand darauf, dass sie doch ginge und ihr eine Flasche Butterbier mitbrächte. Also machte sich Hermine mit Harry und Ron auf den Weg.

Nora ging in die Bibliothek. Dort nahm sie sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass sie sich nicht konzentrieren könnte, doch dieses Buch war so spannend, dass sie in einer anderen Welt versank. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort schon gesessen hatte, als sie einen Schatten über sich bemerkte. Sie sah auf und starrte in, ein ihr gut bekanntes, Gesicht.

Malfoy setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch und sah sie lange einfach nur schweigend an. Dann fing er plötzlich an zu sprechen: „Du kannst ruhig nach Hogsmeade gehen, meine Eltern werden dir nichts tun, solange, es deine Eltern nicht treffen würde." Er sah sie wieder eine Zeitlang an.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin ein Malfoy. Ein bisschen kann ich schon wie meine Eltern denken. Was jetzt nicht heißen soll, dass ich auch ihre Meinungen geerbt habe. Außerdem kenne ich sie schließlich."

„Warum bist du jetzt nicht mehr so arrogant, mir gegenüber?" Nora wusste, dass sie die einzige war, die ihn das fragen konnte ohne einen Frontalzusammenstoß zu riskieren.

„Du stellst zu viele Fragen! Versuch nicht immer hinter allen Dingen einen Sinn zu sehen!"

„Wenn es keinen Sinn gäbe, würdest du nichts tun!"

„Stimmt, aber es ist nicht immer gut für dich alles zu wissen."

Draco nahm ihre Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag. Nora zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen.

„Es tut mir Leid, was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist. Ich wollte ihnen das nicht antun. Hätte ich es verhindern können…"

Nora unterbrach ihn: „Hättest du es verhindern können _…._ Verdammt, du hast es nicht verhindert. Aber dafür mache ich dir keinen Vorwurf!"

Draco packte ihre Hand fester, „Du hättest alles Recht, mir einen Vorwurf zu machen. Ich wusste wo du steckst, und ich habe dir nicht geholfen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dir nicht geholfen habe. Es gibt dafür keinen Grund." Er sah auf seine Finger, die immer noch ihre Hand festhielten. Nora meinte, Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen. Doch nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie musste sich getäuscht haben. Ein Malfoy weinte nie! Schon gar nicht Draco Malfoy!

Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Dann sah Draco plötzlich auf, „Verdammt, warum sitzt du noch hier? Ich habe dir wer weiß was angetan, und du sitzt hier noch ruhig! Ich bin Schuld, dass deine Eltern…" Er wollte aufstehen und gehen, doch Nora hielt ihn fest, „Nein, diesmal rennst du nicht wieder davon! Du kannst dich nicht vor allen Problemen verstecken! Was hätten wir davon, wenn ich jetzt sauer auf dich wäre? Es wäre wieder die gleiche, unerträglich Situation, wie vorher!", Sie wollte noch weiter sprechen, doch Draco hatte sie unterbrochen: „Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, dass wir uns gut verstehen. Es ist besser, wenn wir uns weiterhin meiden!" Dracos Stimme hatte wieder ihren arroganten Ton.

„Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit über nicht gemieden, Draco!" Nora versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus, „Es wäre aber besser, du würdest es tun. Es wäre besser für dich. Mit einem Malfoy ist man nicht befreundet, hast du das noch nicht gemerkt?"

„Ich versuche ja auch nicht, mit dir befreundet zu sein. Aber Verwandte kann man sich nicht aussuchen. Also, warum sollten wir nicht normal miteinander auskommen können?"

„Warum, warum, du solltest nicht immer nach dem Grund fragen! Ich handele aus Eigeninteresse! Sieh das doch endlich ein!" Er riss sich von ihr los und ging eilig aus der Bibliothek.

* * *

„Wo ist Nora?" Fred und George hatten Hermine und Ron in den „Drei Besen" getroffen und sahen sich suchend um.

„Dumbledore meinte, dass sie nicht nach Hogsmeade sollte. Warum auch immer." Hermine war es die die Frage beantwortet hatte. Dieselbe Erklärung hatte sie auch schon Harry und Ron gegeben, als die nach Nora gefragt hatten.

„Habt ihr schon einen Partner für den Ball?" Ron sah Fred und George fragend an. Fred antwortete: „Noch nicht, aber das lässt sich ja schnell ändern!" „Bei unserer Beliebtheit ist das kein Problem.", ergänzte George seinen Bruder in einem ernsten Ton. Hermine sah die beiden verächtlich an. Sie hatte für solche Scherze noch nie etwas übrig gehabt.

Fred und George standen auf, „Wir müssen noch etwas erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts." Die beiden verschwanden im Gedrängel, das in der Kneipe an Hogsmeadewochenenden der Hogwartsschüler immer herrschte.

* * *

Inzwischen waren die Herbstferien vorbei. Der normale Schulalltag hatte wieder eingesetzt. Nora hatte kaum Zeit, mit Fred und George Quidditch zu üben, da die beiden jetzt wieder mit ihrer Mannschaft trainieren mussten. Harry hatte den Trainerposten übernommen, da Angelina, sowie auch Katie und Alicia, nun ihren Schulabschluss hatten. Also hatten sie auch neue Jäger, die eingespielt werden mussten. Harry war mit ihnen nicht zufrieden. Auch Fred und George meinten, dass sogar Nora besser flöge. Also hatten sie Nora gefragt, ob sie nicht fliegen würde, doch die meinte, dass sie sich lieber erst das erste Spiel anschauen wolle, bevor sie sich überlegte, ob sie mitspielte.

Nora hatte Hermine erzählt, dass Harry und die Zwillinge sie gefragt hatten, ob sie nicht in die Mannschaft wollte. Hermine konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum Nora erst nach dem Spiel mitspielen wollte. Gegen Malfoy zu spielen, wäre ihr wahrscheinlich schwer gefallen.

Als der Tag, des ersten Spiels gekommen war, regnete es in Strömen. Trotzdem hatten sich viele Schüler und Lehrer eingefunden, um die beiden Mannschaften anzufeuern. Gryffindor spielte gegen Slytherin. Die beiden Hauptrivalen gegeneinander, das versprach spannend zu werden.

Madame Hooch pfiff das Spiel an und die Spieler flogen in die Luft. Bei dem Regen sah man kaum etwas und es fehlte eindeutig ein guter Kommentator. Professor McGonagall hatte es übernommen, das Spiel zu kommentieren und sie konnte einfach keine gute Stimmung erzeugen. Gerade als der Regen abließ, pfiff Madame Hooch das Spiel ab. Malfoy hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Die Stimmung bei den Gryffindors sank, sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war, auf den Tiefpunkt. Keinem war noch nach Reden zu Mute und so fiel es nur Hermine auf, dass Nora sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen hatte. Sie suchte Malfoy. Zu ihrem Erstaunen fand sie ihn auch schnell. Er war auf dem Weg zur Toilette - alleine. Sie rannte, um ihn noch einzuholen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich wollte dir zum Sieg gratulieren." Er drehte sich um, „Manchmal sind Siege nicht gut. Sie schaffen mehr Ärger, als nötig ist." Er sah, dass Nora nicht verstand, was er meinte und bevor sie nachfragen konnte sagte er: „Je mehr sich die Gryffindors über uns ärgern, desto mehr fällt auf, wenn du freundlich mit mir sprichst." Er drehte sich wieder um und wollte weitergehen. Nora rief ihm nach: „Und das schadet deinem Image, ich verstehe schon!" Sie drehte sich auch um und ging in die andere Richtung den Gang wieder zurück.

_Warum rede ich überhaupt noch mit ihm? Ich weiß doch, dass es nichts bringt._

_

* * *

_

Nach dem Quidditchspiel hatte Nora Harry verkündet, dass sie mitspielen würde, wenn er es ihr zutrauten. So wurden ihre Tage immer voller und sie hatte kaum noch Zeit für andere Dinge, als Hausaufgaben, Schule und Quidditch.

* * *

**Falls ihr es bis hierhin geschafft habt, würd ich mich über ein review wahnsinnig freuen!**  



	7. Die Einladung

**An Carlith: Das man sich so über ein review freuen kann, wundert mich immer wieder.  
Zu deiner frage: Draco ist nicht Schuld daran, er gibt sich nur die Schuld. Aber es kann gut sein, dass das nicht so toll rauskommt. **

**Es kann übrigens sein, dass ich bald nicht mehr so schnell hintereinander was hochladen kann, wir bekommen morgen nämlich Osterferien und dann fahr ich erstmal weg :-) **

* * *

Die Zeit bis zum nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende verging schnell. Sie hatte sich an Malfoys Worte erinnert und beschloss mit nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Sie und Hermine schlenderten durch die Läden und trafen sich schließlich mit Harry, Ron, Fred und George in den „Drei Besen". Dazu kam noch ein Mädchen, dass anscheinend letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts gewesen war. Sie hieß Alicia. Nora fand sie sehr nett und ließ sich von ihr noch ein paar Tipps für Quidditch geben. 

Irgendwann kamen sie auf den bevorstehenden Ball zu sprechen und George lud Alicia dazu ein. Er meinte, dass Dumbledore sicher nichts dagegen haben würde, womit er auch Recht hatte. Alicia meinte, dass sie versuchen würde zu kommen, doch wusste noch nicht, ob sie da ein Spiel hätten. Ron fragte, ob sie ein Quidditchspiel meinte und sie erzählte, dass sie einen Vertrag mit einer bekannten schottischen Mannschaft geschlossen hatte. Sie lud die sechs auch gleich zu ihrem nächsten Spiel ein und versprach ihnen Karten zu besorgen. Natürlich waren alle begeistert davon und unterhielten sich in der restlichen Zeit nur noch über Quidditch. So verging der Nachmittag viel zu schnell. Nur Hermine war froh, als sie zurückgehen mussten. Sie hatte sich an der Unterhaltung nicht sonderlich beteiligen können. Für Quidditch hatte sie noch nie so viel übrig gehabt.

* * *

_Hast du Lust, mit mir zum Ball zu gehen?_

_Fred_

Nora sah sich vorsichtig um und nickte Fred zu. Es war riskant, in Snapes Unterricht einen Brief zu schreiben, wenn man kein Slytherin war. Warum hatte er nicht bis nach der Stunde gewartet? Sie wollte den Brief schnell in ihre Tasche gleiten lassen, doch Snape hatte ihn gesehen und nahm ihn ihr aus der Hand, „Was haben wir denn da? Einen Brief. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffendor! Was kann es denn so wichtiges geben, dass man in meinem Unterricht einen Brief schreibt? Aha: eine Einladung. Nun Fred, du hast bestimmt nichts dagegen, Nora nicht nur beim Ball, sondern auch beim Nachsitzen zu sehen?", sagte er, wobei er George anschaute. Er konnte die Zwillinge immer noch nicht auseinander halten. Doch George sagte nichts. Er blieb auch widerspruchslos nach der Stunde, die die letzte vor dem Mittagessen war, da, um mit Nora nachzusitzen. Fred hatte zwar versucht, mit ihm zu tauschen, doch George hatte ihm bedeutet zu verschwinden.

Snape hatte ihnen aufgetragen, die Reagenzgläser zu säubern. Er hatte ihnen dazu natürlich ihre Zauberstäbe weggenommen. Nora schätzte, dass es ungefähr zweihundert Stück waren. Snape ließ die beiden schließlich alleine und ging zum Mittagessen. Er hatte die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch verriegelt, damit sie nicht abhauen konnten.

Als sie alleine waren, fragte Nora George, warum er nichts gesagt hatte. Er antwortete, dass das Snape nur noch mehr aus die Palme gebracht hätte. Außerdem wollte er mit ihr reden.

Sie sah ihn an: „Worüber denn?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Nimmst du die rechte Hälfte der Gläser und ich die linke?"

„Okay", sie machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Also, es geht um Fred. Er hat dich doch gerade zum Ball eingeladen, wenn ich Snape richtig verstanden habe."

„Du hast ihn richtig verstanden."

"Und hast du ihm schon eine Antwort gegeben?"

„Wem? Deinem Bruder? Ja, habe ich."

„Welche denn?", er drehte das Reagenzglas, das er in der Hand hatte, hin und her.

Nora sah ihm kurz dabei zu und meinte dann: „Warum sollte ich nicht mit ihm gehen?"

„Du hast also „ja" gesagt?"

„Natürlich habe ich „ja" gesagt! Was glaubst du denn?"

George wendete sich wieder dem Reagenzglas zu, „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn du abgelehnt hättest."

„Erklär mir das bitte genauer! Warum hätte ich denn „nein" sagen sollen?"

„Hättest du ja gar nicht. Ich habe mir auch nicht vorstellen können, dass du tatsächlich abgelehnt hättest, aber man weiß ja nie."

„Sähest du es lieber, wenn ich mit dir hinginge? Aber ich dachte du wolltest mit dieser Alicia gehen."

„Darum ging es mir nicht. Aber wenn du abgelehnt hättest, dann hätte Fred echt gelitten."

„Wie…" George konnte Noras Frage nicht mehr beantworten und er war auch froh darüber. Snape stand in der Tür und vor dem wollten sie ihr Gespräch nun wirklich nicht fortführen. Snape überprüfte die Gläser und meinte, dass sie in Ordnung sein und sie gehen könnten. George und Nora waren erstaunt. Sie hatten doch noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Gläser gesäubert. Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass Dumdledore Snape gesagt hatte, dass er es nicht schätzte, wenn seine Schüler kein Essen bekamen.

Als die beiden aus Snapes Kerker kamen, wollte Nora das Gespräch fortführen, doch George blockte ab. Also erzählte Nora Hermine, als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum war, davon.

Hermine sah Nora erstaunt an. Hatte die wirklich noch nicht bemerkt, dass Fred…?

Nein, sie schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie früher oder später darauf kommen würde. Sie überlegte noch, was sie Nora antworten sollte, als Fred durch das Portraitloch kletterte. Nora sah zu ihm rüber und als sie merkte, dass er keine Anstalten machte zu kommen, ging sie zu ihm hinüber. Sie wollte ihn fragen, warum er sie nicht nach Snapes Stunde hatte fragen können, ihre Antwort wäre nicht anders ausgefallen, doch er kam ihr zuvor. „Sorry, dass du nachsitzen musstest. Ich hätte ja auch mit George getauscht, aber…", sie unterbrach ihn: „Ist schon gut. Er hat mir schon erzählt, dass er das nicht wollte. Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum du mich nicht nach der Stunde gefragt hast. Ich wäre auch dann mit dir hingegangen."

Fred antwortete nicht sofort. Doch schließlich sagte er: „Mir war es lieber so. Also, ich meine natürlich nicht, dass Snape das vor der ganzen Klasse vorließt, sondern… Naja, du weißt schon was ich meine!" Nora war mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden, doch sie fragte nicht weiter.

* * *

Die Weihnachtsferien rückten näher und die Lehrer hatten anscheinend beschlossen die Schüler noch einmal so richtig zu quälen. Sie hatten wieder einmal Unmengen an Hausaufgaben auf und die ganze Gryffendormannschaft hatte kaum Zeit Qudditch zu trainieren. So kam es, dass alle, beim nächsten Spiel gegen Hufflepuff mehr oder weniger untrainiert auf dem Platz standen. Aber der gegnerischen Mannschaft ging es ja nicht anders. 

Nora freute sich auf das Spiel. Mittlerweile hatte sie vergessen, dass sie am Anfang des Schuljahres noch panische Angst vorm Fliegen hatte. Sie hatte den Sturz mit Malfoy natürlich nicht vergessen, aber sie hatte eingesehen, dass der Unfall nicht am Fliegen lag. Natürlich wäre Malfoy die Dachpfanne nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, wäre er nicht gerade in dem Moment dort vorbei geflogen, doch wäre er nicht geflogen hätte er sie auch nicht retten können. Jetzt stand sie mit der Mannschaft auf dem Feld und wartete darauf, dass das Spiel angepfiffen wurde. Sie hoffte, dass inzwischen ein guter Kommentator gefunden wäre, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung sah sie wieder Professor McGonagall am Mikrofon stehen.

Madame Hooch pfiff das Spiel an und die Spieler erhoben sich in die Luft.

Am Anfang war das Spiel noch ausgeglichen, doch mit der Zeit merkte man, dass Gryffendor einfach die stärkere Mannschaft hatte. Harry hatte es geschafft, die Mannschaft nach der Niederlage wieder auf zu bauen Er hatte mit ihnen vor allem Zusammenspiel geübt. Das machte sich jetzt auch bemerkbar. Nach einer halben Stunde Spielzeit, lag Gryffendor mit 50 Punkten vor Hufflepuff. Jetzt waren die Spieler des Teams von Hufflepuff auch nicht mehr motiviert genug, um noch auf zu holen. Für die Gryffendors war es jetzt ein leichtes Spiel. Sie warfen ein Tor nach dem nächsten. Als Harry endlich den Schnatz fing, hatten sie 110 Punkte Vorsprung. Damit war der Quidditchpokal wieder in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Professor McGonagall hatte Verständnis dafür, dass die Gryffendors bis in die Nacht hinein feierten.

Als es schon sehr spät war, machte sich Nora auf, um auf Toilette zu gehen. Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, da hörte sie hinter sich Schritte. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihren Cousin auf sich zu kommen. Es schien so, als ob er die ganze Zeit auf sie gewartet hätte. Sie blieb stehen. Bald hatte Malfoy sie eingeholt. Er kam neben ihr zum Stehen und sagte: „Ich wollte dir zu eurem Sieg gratulieren. Jetzt ist es wieder wie immer: Slytherin gegen Gryffendor. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht so ausgeht wie immer. Euer Sucher sollte sich hüten den Schnatz zu fangen!" Als er geendet hatte, merkte Nora, dass seine Stimme sich verändert hatte. War sie vorher noch neutral, ja fast freundlich gewesen, so war sie jetzt hart und unnahbar. Nora wusste, dass in dieser Stimmung mit Malfoy sowieso nicht zu reden war. Trotzdem hatte sie es schon unzählige Male versucht, war aber immer gescheitert. Der Tag war zu schön gewesen, sie wollte ihn sich nicht von ihm verderben lassen. Deshalb fragte sie nicht, wie er das gemeint hatte. Sie hoffte, dass es keine ernst gemeinte Drohung war und wünschte Malfoy in dem freundlichsten Ton, zu dem sie sich hinreißen konnte eine gute Nacht. Damit verschwand sie im nächsten Korridor.

* * *

Natürlich waren alle Gryffendors am nächsten Morgen unausgeschlafen. George bemerkte die Eule, die ihm Post brachte erst, als sie seine Hand schon fast blutig gepickt hatte. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und öffnete ihn. 

_Lieber George, und natürlich auch Fred, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Nora!_

_Wie ich euch versprochen habe, habe ich mich um Karten für mein nächstes Spiel gekümmert. Es findet ein Wochenende vor eurem Ball statt, zu dem ich übrigens gerne komme, sofern Dumbledore es erlaubt. Ich könnte euch am Samstagmorgen abholen und abends wieder zurückbringen, D.h. natürlich nur, wenn mein Trainer mir freigibt und ich nach dem Spiel nicht verletzt bin, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr (damit bist du gemeint George!) mir bald eine Eule mit der Antwort, wie viele Karten ihr jetzt genau braucht (Ich bin einfach mal von sechs ausgegangen, aber ich könnte sicherlich auch für z.B. Ginny eine besorgen), sendet. Für euch (ich meine jetzt dich (George) und Fred) habe ich noch eine Überraschung (ich weiß, dass ihr glaubt euch könne nichts überraschen)._

_Dann habe ich noch zwei Fragen zu dem Ball:_

_Ist das wieder so einer, wie wir schon mal einen hatten (Also, muss ich mein altes Kleid rauskramen?)?_

_Und:_

_Wann soll ich kommen?_

_Grüßt bitte alle, die ich kenne ganz herzlich von mir (wieder eine Aufgabe für dich George! Ich weiß, dass ich dir viel zumute. Aber du bist ja strapazierfähig. Du kriegst vielleicht, wenn du lieb bist (nimm mich nicht so ernst, ich bin übermüdet) den besten Platz. Anmerkung für die anderen: Das sage ich jetzt nur so; bitte George nichts verraten! (Ich weiß, toller Scherz))!_

_Also, nochmals viele liebe Grüße_

_Alicia_

_PS.: Achja: Nora, wenn dich Fred und George nerven (beim Quidditch und auch sonst): einfach nicht beachten! Dann merken sie, dass sie gar nicht so toll sind, wie sie denken._

George reichte, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, ihn an die anderen weiter. Sie stellten fest, dass das Spiel ja schon in zwei Wochen sei. Also beschlossen sie, dass Fred, George und Nora Dumledore fragen sollte, wenn sie bei ihm Unterricht hatten. Das war schon an diesem Tag und so konnte George die Eule mit der Antwort, dass sie zu sechst kämen, am Nachmittag wieder losschicken. Sie hatten Ginny gefragt, ob sie mitkommen wolle, doch diese hatte an dem Tag ein Date. Mit wem verriet sie allerdings nicht, sie meinte, dass Ron das nicht verkraften könne. Unwissenheit konnte Ron aber noch weniger verkraften, deshalb war er den Rest des Tages mehr oder weniger unausstehlich. Hermine und Harry beschlossen ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Stattdessen sah Hermine ihnen ausnahmsweise beim Quidditchtraining zu. Selbst sie, die doch kaum Ahnung vom Fliegen hatte, meinte, dass Nora nicht schlecht flog. Harry war als Trainer auch recht annehmbar, fand sie. Dieser übte heute mit ihnen einen bestimmten Angriff, den er sich von der irischen Nationalmannschaft abgeguckt hatte. Die Gryffendormannschaft war zwar lange nicht perfekt, doch Harry meinte, dass es besser geklappt hätte, als er erwartet hatte. Nora meinte zwar hinterher, dass Harry das immer sagte, wenn er etwas Neues mit ihnen übte, doch sie hörten es natürlich immer gerne. Irgendwann worde es zu dunkel, als dass sie die Bälle noch hätten sehen können und sie mussten das Training beenden.

* * *

Nora hatte Harry nichts von Malfoys Warnung erzählt. Es war nur noch ein Spiel, das sie zu Spielen hatten und sie meinte Malfoy so gut zu kennen, dass sie einschätzen könne, wann wirkliche _Gefahr _drohte. 

In den nächsten beiden Wochen geschah nichts weiter außergewöhnliches, außer, dass sie wieder einmal Unmangen an Hausaufgaben aufbekamen. Deswegen waren alle froh, als endlich das Wochenende kam, an dem das Quidditchspiel von Alicia war.

Sie hatten mit Dumledore vereinbart, dass Alicia abholte, und sie dann mit Hilfe von Flohpulver in die Nähe des Stadion kommen würden (Fred, George und Nora konnten schon apparieren, doch die anderen drei noch nicht).

So erreichten sie, wie erwartet gegen zehn Uhr morgens das Stadion. Das Spiel sollte zwar erst in zwei Stunden stattfinden, doch es waren schon viele Zuschauer dort.

Alicia hatte ihnen tatsächlich die besten Plätze reservieren können. Während sie noch überlegten, wer sich wo hinsetzen sollte, war Alicia verschwunden und kurze Zeit später mit ihrer Überraschung wieder aufgetaucht.

„Lee!", riefen die Zwillinge wie aus einem Munde, „Was machst du denn hier? Wie geht es dir? Du setzt dich natürlich zu uns!"

Während die beiden den Freund überschwänglich begrüßten, hatte Hermine Nora kurz erzählt, wer Lee war und sie waren zu Fred, George und Lee herangekommen. George stellte Lee und Nora einander vor. Lee mochte Nora sofort, das sah man deutlich. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, die Plätze so zu verteilen, dass er neben Nora saß und begann auch sofort mit ihr zu flirten. Es schien sich aber keiner darüber zu wundern, sie kannten Lee nicht anders. Nora durchschaute das Spiel von Lee schnell. Sie merkte, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, fand ihn aber witzig und tat ihm den Gefallen und spielte mit. Nur George bemerkte, dass diese Flirterei seinem Zwillingsbruder gar nicht recht war. Er sagte aber nichts, bat Nora allerdings, als er sie kurz alleine sprechen konnte, es nicht zu weit zu treiben.

Die Zeit bis zum Anpfiff des Spiels verging schnell. Keiner hatte daran gedacht, etwas zu Essen zu besorgen, deshalb erbot sich Harry etwas zu holen. Er meinte er habe schon genug Quidditchspiele mitgespielt, am Anfang würde sowie so nicht so viel geschehen. Damit hatte er Recht. Beide Mannschaften flogen sich erst ein, doch plötzlich wurde es spannender. Es fielen Tore um Tore. Der Punktabstand zwischen beiden Mannschaften war nicht groß. Nora verfolgte so gebannt das Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld, dass sie nicht bemerkte, als Lee seine Hand auf ihr Knie legte. Nur einer bemerkte es und war darüber nicht sehr erfreut. Doch das Spiel wurde immer spannender und bald vergaßen wieder alle ihre Umgebung. Jetzt warf Alicia wieder ein Tor, dann wurde sie von einem Klatscher getroffen und die gegnerische Mannschaft warf wieder ein Tor. Jetzt lag Alicias Mannschaft wieder im zurück, doch ein Mitspieler von Alicia erkämpfte sich den Quaffel, warf ihn dann Alicia zu, die ihn wiederum an eine Mitspielerin weitergab, ihn wieder zurückbekam und dann endlich durch ein Tor ihrer Mannschaft wieder den Anschluss bescherte.

Plötzlich wurde es laut im Stadion. Die Sucher schienen den Schnatz gesichtet zu haben, denn beide flogen im Sturzflug nach unten. Dann brach die eine Hälfte des Stadions in Jubel aus. Alicias Mannschaft hatte gewonnen.

Erst jetzt bemerkten Ron und Hermine, dass Harry noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Sie versuchten die anderen zu verständigen, was bei dem Lärm allerdings schwierig war. Doch schließlich hatten sie es geschafft und machten sich auf die Suche nach Harry.

Sie gingen erst mal zu den Essensständen, dann zu den Toiletten . Doch sie fanden Harry nicht. Schließlich teilten sie sich in zwei Gruppen auf. Hermine, Ron und George suchten noch einmal das Stadion ab und Nora, Fred und Lee suchten weiter die Umgebung ab. Sie hatten beschlossen sich in einer halben Stunde wieder zu treffen, falls sie Harry bis dahin nicht gefunden hätten. Nora fiel auf, dass Fred gar nicht glücklich zu sein schien, mit Lee zusammen zu suchen. Er ließ es sich zwar nicht anmerken, dochauch Lee hatte es bemerkt, sagte aber nichts. Nora wollte gerade fragen was los sei, da sah sie neben einem der Zelte, die am Rande des Geländes standen, eine Person liegen. Sie machte Fred und Lee darauf aufmerksam und die drei rannten zu der Stelle. Einerseits waren sie erleichtert, als sie Harry erkannten, doch andererseits waren sie erschrocken. Harry lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten und sie konnten nicht erkennen ob er noch atmete.

* * *

**Wenn ihr jetzt noch ein kleines review hinterlasst, bin ich vollkommen glücklich.**  



	8. Akke

**Zu diesem Kapitel muss ich sagen, dass es ohne Marvinlebt42 völlig anders geworden wäre - aber auch nicht halb so schön ( finde ich ). Danke!**

* * *

Nora kniete sich neben Harry auf den Boden und schickte Lee los, einen der Heiler, die bei einem Quidditchspiel immer anwesend waren, zu holen. Sie traute sich nicht Harry auf den Rücken zu drehen, fühlte aber seinen Puls und merkte, dass er noch lebte. Jetzt bemerkte sie eine Platzwunde an seinem Kopf und als sie versuchte die Haare, die sie verdeckten wegzustreichen, stöhnte Harry auf. Sie war erleichtert noch ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu hören und sagte zu Fred, er solle seinen Pulli ausziehen, damit sie ihn unter Harrys Gesicht legen konnten. Fred tat wie ihm geheißen und Nora nahm Harrys Kopf vorsichtig hoch. Wieder stöhnte Harry auf Schnell legte sie ihm den Pulli unter das Gesicht und setzte sich dann neben Harry. Mehr konnten sie nicht tun. Fred setzte sich neben sie und sie warteten darauf, dass Hilfe kam. 

Nach einiger Zeit, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, kam Lee mit zwei Heilern wieder.

Die beiden beschwörten sofort eine Trage herbei und beförderten Harry darauf. Dann gingen sie schnellen Schrittes zu ihrem Zelt, einer Art Feld Lazarett zurück, wo sie Harry sofort notdürftig verarzteten. Dabei sprachen sie immer noch kein Wort. Dann benutzte einer anscheinend eine Art Portschlüssel, mit dem er Harry, wie der andere Heiler schließlich erklärte, in das St Mungo brachte. Mittlerweile hatten sie Hermine, Ron und George gefunden, die sich natürlich sofort berichten ließen, was passiert war. Doch eigentlich wusste keiner genaueres. Schließlich beschloss Hermine, besonnen wie immer, dass sie Dumbledore eigentlich schon längst hätten informieren müssen. Also apparierte Fred in die Nähe von Hogwarts um ihn zu holen. Kurze Zeit später erschien er wieder mit Dumbledore. Dieser schien sich anscheinend große Sorgen zu machen. Er nahm sich nicht einmal Zeit sie zu begrüßen. Er erkundigte sich bei dem Heiler kurz nach Harry und disapparierte dann in das St Mungo.

Jetzt hatten die anderen auch endlich Zeit, sich nach Harry zu erkundigen, doch der Heiler konnte ihnen so gut wie keine Auskunft geben. So beschlossen sie, sich noch von Alicia zu verabschieden und dann, ohne Lee, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren.

Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen, wurden sie schon von Professor McGonagall erwartet. Sie bat sie mit in Dumbledores Büro zu kommen und zu dort warten. Irgendwann erschien der Schulleiter in der Tür und lächelte sie an. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Dumbledore setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und begann zu sprechen: „Also, ich freue mich, euch mitteilen zu können, dass Harry in zwei bis drei Tagen wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren kann. Eigentlich meinten die Heiler, sie würden ihn noch gerne dort behalten, doch das Krankenhaus ist überfüllt. Deshalb waren sie froh, dass ich ihnen erzählt habe, dass Madame Pompfrey sich gut um Harry kümmern wird. Außerdem dachte ich, dass er seine Freunde auch gerne häufiger sehen würde.", dass er Harry lieber in Hogwarts hatte, weil er befürchtete, dass Todesser ihn angegriffen hatten und es wieder versuchen könnten, behielt er für sich.

Stattdessen erzählte er ihnen, was die Heiler erzählt hatten. „Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ihr wisst, was es heißt querschnittsgelähmt zu sein. Aber die Heiler meinten, wäre er ein Muggel, wäre er es. Anscheinend ist er unglücklich gefallen oder irgendjemand hat ihn nach seinem Sturz so bewegt, dass in seinem Rücken Nerven eingeklemmt worden sind."

Er sah sie an. Nora schaute schuldbewusst nach unten. Vielleicht war es doch nicht richtig gewesen, Harrys Kopf zu bewegen? Sie fragte: „Können wir ihn denn heute noch besuchen?" Dumbledore antwortete ihr, sie könnten das schon, er wüsste bloß nicht, ob die Heiler ihm einen Schlaftrunk gegeben hätten. Aber Hermine, Ron und Nora meinten, sie wollten ihn auf alles Fälle noch besuchen, und Dumledore beschloss, sie zu begleiten.

* * *

Harry lag in einem Bett und sah sehr blass aus. Er schlief. Dumbledore meinte, er müsse noch etwas erledigen und verließ die drei, oder vier, wenn man Harry mitrechnete. Nora sah sich in dem Raum um. Es standen noch drei weitere Betten dort. In zweien lagen zwei Erwachsene, die auch zu schlafen schienen. In dem dritten Bett lag ein Mädchen. Nora wunderte sich, dass Männer und Frauen nicht getrennte Zimmer hatten, doch sie führte es darauf zurück, dass das Krankenhaus überfüllt war. Der Raum sah tatsächlich so aus, als würde gerade mal für zwei, höchstens aber drei Betten Platz sein. Um das Bett des Mädchens herum, lagen lauter Steine. Anscheinend sammelte es sie. Nora sah, dass das Mädchen wach war und lächelte es an. Das nahm es anscheinend als Anlass zu reden und stellte sich vor. Sie hieß Akkeber, aber sie meinte, sie sollten sie bei ihrem Aliennamen nennen: Akke. Nora schien es so, als ob diesem Mädchen etwas Schweres auf den Kopf gefallen war. Malfoy hatte sich nach seinem Sturz die ersten Tage ähnlich benommen. Doch er war schnell wieder normal geworden. Akke allerdings, schien, den Steinen nach zu urteilen, schon länger dort zu liegen. Sie hatte eine kurze Pause mit Sprechen eingelegt, doch jetzt begann sie wieder: „Wisst ihr, ich dachte ja nicht, dass ich einmal jemanden treffe, der auch vom Uranus ist, doch heute kam ja dieser Junge, euer Freund, wie hieß er noch? Achja, Hally oder so…" Hermine unterbrach sie: „Harry!" „Stimmt! Wie konnte ich den Namen ehemaligen Herrschers des Uranusses vergessen? Wisst ihr, ich war damals eine seiner fünf Frauen" Ron sah Akke entgeistert an „fünf…"  
„Ron!", Hermine unterbrach ihn und meinte leise: „Du merkst doch, dass sie ein bisschen spinnt. Vielleicht sollten wir gehen. Harry wacht ja doch noch nicht auf." Ron nickte zustimmend und Hermine sagte Nora Bescheid. Dann verließen sie den Raum. Draußen hörten sie noch, wie Akke vor sich hin redete: „Wenn du erstmal wieder aufwachst, fahren wir zurück zum Uranus. Dann bin ich endlich deine erste Frau …" 

Gerade als sie überlegten, ob sie Dumbledore suchen oder warten sollte, kam dieser den Gang entlang. Er war wieder einmal guter Laune, natürlich wieder einmal aus unerfindlichen Gründen.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag konnten sie sich natürlich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Zum Glück wussten die meisten Lehrer, was mit Harry passiert war und nahmen Rücksicht auf seine Freunde. Nur bei Snape mussten sie aufpassen. Nach dem Mittagessen wollten erst George, Fred und Nora Harry besuchen. Die drei konnten schließlich schon apparieren. Die Heiler hatten Dumbledore gebeten, Harry frische Kleidung mitzugeben, deshalb mussten die drei erstmal Harrys Schrank durchsuchen. 

Als Nora, Fred und George Harrys Schrank öffneten, quoll ihnen sofort einganzes Bündel zusammengeknüllter Kleidungsstücke entgegen.  
"Sieht so aus, als hätte Harry seine Schmutzwäsche auch mal wieder wegbringen  
können", flüsterte George und hielt einen Strumpf in die Höhe, der anscheinend lange kein Wasser mehr gesehen hatte.  
Fred grinste.  
„George, du bist widerlich." Nora schmiss ihm das oberste T-Shirt an den  
Kopf.  
„'Tschuldige, Nora, aber unser Freund könnte wirklich ein bisschen  
hygienischer sein", entgegnete George.  
Fred zog ein weißes Taschentuch aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und fasste  
damit mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck Harrys Klamotten an und schmiss  
sie in hohem Bogen hinter sich, um sie so schnell wie nur irgend möglich  
loszuwerden.  
Nora beugte sich in den Schrank und begann, in dem wirren Durcheinander von  
Harrys Büchern und Notizen herumzuwühlen. Schließlich stießen ihre Finger  
auf einige zusammengefaltete Bögen Pergament.  
Sie richtete sich auf. „Das hier muss seine Post sein. Vielleicht sollten wir sie ihm mitbringen?" Sie warf Fred und George ein Paar der Bögen zu, dabei öffnete sich ein Bogen. Mit Entsetzen starrten sie darauf: Er war mit roter Tinte oder Blut geschrieben.

George nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Hände und begann ihn laut vorzulesen:

"_Harry Potter –  
Oh mein Gott! __Ich weiß ALLES über dich! Ich hab jedes Buch gelesen, in dem  
du auch nur erwähnt wurdest und hab an deiner Biografie gearbeitet! ICH WILL  
EIN KIND VON DIR!  
Gez:  
Ein Fan"  
_  
Nora lachte auf. Fred und George grinsten beide von einem zum anderen Ohr.

Anscheinend war es doch rote Tinte und kein Blut. Obwohl, bei fanatischen Fans weiß man ja nie. Jetzt war die Neugierde der drei geweckt. Und obwohl sie sich bewusst waren, dass es absolut unfair war Harrys Post zu lesen, faltete Fred jetzt noch einen Brief auseinander und las ihn vor:

„_Harry Potter –  
Wir kriegen dich, egal wo du dich versteckst! Unser Meister lebt!_

_Mach dich auf Schmerzen gefasst. Große Schmerzen…"  
_  
Nora und George waren auf einmal mucksmäuschenstill. Fred starrte mit halb geöffnetem Mund auf das, was er da eben vorgelesen hatte. Nora runzelte die Stirn. „Meinst du, das ist echt?", fragte sie völlig entgeistert. „Ich meine, ein Todesser wäre doch wohl kaum so dämlich, Voldemorts Tod noch länger abzustreiten." Sie sah die beiden Zwillinge an, „Oder?"  
„Keine Ahnung, ich könnte es mir aber durchaus vorstellen, immerhin waren ja  
auch solche Gehirnakrobaten wie Crabbe und Goyle in seinen Diensten", meinte  
George.

„Warum hat er uns eigentlich nichts davon erzählt?", wollte Fred wissen.  
Nora zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur nicht, dass wir  
uns Sorgen um ihn machen."  
George nickte. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Harry war in der Beziehung  
schon immer etwas eigen.  
Eine Zeit lang starrten sie alle drei auf den Boden. Dann raffte Nora sich auf und sah noch den letzten Brief in ihrem Stapel durch. Als sie den Brief öffnete, begann er mit einer flüsternden, fast schon gehauchten Stimme zu sprechen:

„_Potter, Pooooooootter!  
Wir wissen, dass du hiiiiiiiiiier bist, Potter! Komm raus, Potter!"  
_  
Einige Zeit sagte keiner der drei ein Wort. Dann meinte George schließlich: „Es hilft nichts, wir müssen Dumbledore Bescheid sagen. Auch wenn wir wegen dem Lesen von Harrys Post ziemlich Ärger kriegen. Aber er ist der einzige, der Harry vor den Todessern beschützen kann!" Nora nickte: „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht! Aber trotzdem, lass uns erst noch die Sachen für Harry zusammen packen!"

* * *

**Ihr könnt ja mal raten, durch welche Filme diese Briefe das geworden sind, was sie jetzt sind.**

**Und wenn ihrs nicht wisst schadet ein kleines review auch nicht. Ich lade erst wieder was hoch, wenn ich mindestens ein gekriegt hab (nein, das soll jetzt keine Erpressung sein ;-)).**


	9. Wer verhält sich hier seltsam?

**An Carlith: Danke, Danke, Danke... Ich mag Harry auch nicht besonders, da sit mir Draco schon lieber...  
Ich bin übrigens nach Freiburg gefahren und fahre bald in die Schweiz (nächste Woche werde ich also nicht mehr zum Hochladen kommen).  
**

**An Marvinlebt42: Naja, für das Kapitel kann ich ja sogut wie nichts. Soviel also zu meiner "tollen" Geschichte...Achja, ich hab sie noch nicht eingebaut und ich denke ich werde es auch nicht tun.**

* * *

„Es tut uns sehr Leid Professor, ", Fred, Nora und George standen in Professor Dumbledores Büro. George war gerade dabei, die Sache mit den Briefen zu erklären. „Wir hatten nicht vor die Briefe zu lesen, aber dann ist uns einer runtergefallen und lag geöffnet da. Dann, na ja, wir haben ihn eben gelesen." 

„Wir hätten ihnen das wahrscheinlich auch nicht erzählt, aber als wir den Inhalt kannten, haben wir beschlossen es ihnen zu erzählen", Nora hatte George unterbrochen. Jetzt mischte sich Fred ein, er fand, dass die beiden zu weit abschweiften: „Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, was in den Briefen stand…",

Dumbledore unterbrach Fred, „Ich kann es mir leider schon vorstellen. Ich habe schon seit längerer Zeit befürchtet, dass Harry von Todessern Voldemorts Drohungen erhalten wird. Ich vermute doch richtig, dass es sich um Drohbriefe handelt?", Als die drei nickten, sprach er weiter: „Ich wollte es euch eigentlich nicht sagen, aber ich vermute auch, dass dieser Unfall von Harry auf Todesser zurückgeht. Ich denke, sobald Harry wieder wach ist, wird er mir diese Vermutung bestätigen. Wisst ihr, es gab mal eine Prophezeiung. Die handelte von Harry und Voldemort. Sie besagte, dass keiner der beiden sterben konnte, es sei denn durch die Hand des anderen." Nora horchte auf: „Das heißt, dass Harry unsterblich ist?"

Dumbledore lächelte sie an: „Das heißt es nicht. Er wird irgendwann eines natürlichen Tods sterben, wie wir alle. Er kann nur nicht umgebracht werden. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er durch den Sieg über Voldemort noch mehr Kraft hat." Fred sah den Schulleiter fragend an: „Heißt das, er könnte sich einen Abgrund hinunter stürzen und es würde nichts passieren?"

„Ein Unfall zählt zu einem natürlichen Tod. Er kann aber durch keinen Trank oder Fluch sterben. Zwar kann er dadurch starke Schmerzen haben, aber nicht sterben. Deshalb haben die Todesser ihn wahrscheinlich aus einer großen Höhe hinunter fallen lassen, damit er stirbt. Zu seinem und unserem Glück hat er aber überlebt." Er sah die drei wieder schweigend an.

Dann durchbrach er plötzlich wieder die Stille: „Wolltet ihr ihn nicht besuchen? Aber eine Bitte noch: Erzählt ihm nichts davon, falls ihr mit ihm redet. Ich glaube er kann besser leben, wenn er weiterhin Respekt vor Flüchen und Tränken hat." Er lächelte sie wieder an und gab ihnen ein Zeichen, dass sie los sollte.

* * *

„Meinst du er schläft noch?" Fred sah Nora an, „Ich befürchte schon, wir werden es ja sehen.", antwortete sie. George hatte inzwischen an die Tür, des Zimmers geklopft. Sie hörten eine Stimme, die Nora als die Akke s erkannte, die „herein" rief. Sie betraten das Zimmer. Das erste, was sie sahen, war ein riesiger Stein, der vor Akke s Bett lag. Dann erst sahen sie Harry. Er war, wie Nora erfreut feststellte, nicht mehr so blass wie am Vortag und beim genaueren Hinschauen bemerkte sie, dass er gar nicht schlief. Er hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und öffnete sie jetzt vorsichtig. Als er sah, wer ihn besuchen kam, lächelte er erfreut. Sie setzten sich an sein Bett und beachteten Akke nicht weiter, die etwas davon erzählte, dass sie Harry den schönsten Stein von ihr geschenkt hatte, er aber sich nicht mehr an sie erinnerte. Harry schien Mühe zu haben, zu sprechen, deswegen begann Nora zu reden: „Harry, es tut mir so Leid! Ich hätte deinen Kopf nicht bewegen sollen, dann wärst du vielleicht jetzt nicht mehr hier." Sie sah auf den Boden. George sah sie entgeistert an: „Soll das Heißen, dass du… „ 

Fred unterbrach seinen Bruder: „Halt die Klappe! Sie hat sich entschuldigt, obwohl sie es ja nicht einmal mit Absicht getan hat. Du kannst ihr doch nicht vorwerfen, kein Heiler zu sein!" Nora wurde rot „Fred, bitte! Es ist schon OK. Ich hätte ihn tatsächlich nicht anfassen sollen." Sie sah weiterhin auf den Boden. Harry konnte sich das Gespräch nicht länger mit anhören,

„Soviel ich weiß, war Nora es aber auch, die mich gefunden hat. Dafür habe ich mich noch gar nicht bedankt. Wer weiß, was geschehen wäre, wenn du mich nicht gefunden hättest!" Darauf sagte keiner mehr etwas zu dem Thema.

Schließlich meinte George: „Wir haben dir ein paar von deinen Klamotten mitgebracht. Wenn du noch was brauchst, musst du es bloß sagen. Ron und Hermine bringen es dir dann vorbei, wenn sie dich besuchen." Harry sah sich seine Sachen durch. „Eigentlich brauche ich nichts mehr. Sagt Ron aber, es wäre schön, wenn er mir mein Quidditchbuch mitbringen würde!"

Fred nickte. Einige Zeit sagte keiner etwas. Dann meldete sich plötzlich Akke zu Wort. Harry stöhnte auf. Anscheinend nervte ihn das ständige Gelaber.

„Er war doch mein Lieblingsstein! Warum musste er so früh sterben? Seht euch seine leblose Hülle an!" Sie schluchzte auf und hob einen kleinen Kieselstein in die Luft. „Er ist tot! So jung und schon tot! Warum?" Jetzt konnten sie vor lauter Schluchzen kein Wort mehr verstehen. Harry erzählte ihnen leise: „Das geht schon den ganzen Tag so. Erst muss ihr Stein duschen, dann sich anziehen, dann auf Toilette gehen. Dann redet sie wieder davon, dass ich sie nicht erkennen würde, obwohl sie doch meine fünfte Frau sei. Sie fragt ständig, wann ich sie denn wieder mit zum Uranus nehmen würde. Dann spricht sie mit ihrem Stein, den sie Marvin nennt. Anscheinend ist er sehr depressiv."

George sah Harry ungläubig an „Er ist was? Depressiv?" Harry nickte. Fred fragte ihn besorgt, ob er auch schon vom Uranussyndrom, an dem Akke offensichtlich litt, befallen war. Harry sah ihn mit einem unschuldigen Blick an und verneinte.

Bevor sie noch mehr zu dem Thema sagen konnten, kam eine Heilerin herein und meinte, sei sollten wieder gehen, anscheinend sei der Besuch für Akke zu anstrengend. Sie versuchten der Heilerin zwar zu erklären, dass sie Harry und nicht Akke besuchten, doch es war zwecklos. Sie schickte sie wieder hinaus und bat sie, falls sie vorhätten zu disapparieren, es doch von der Halle aus zu tun. Der Knall dabei schrecke manche Patienten auf.

* * *

„Ich hoffe doch eurem Sucher geht es wieder besser?" Nora konnte die Ironie in Malfoys Stimme nicht überhören. Sie hatten sich mal wieder _zufällig _in der Bibliothek getroffen. 

„Oh, bis zum nächsten Spiel wird er wieder topfit sein!" Sie sah Malfoy fest in die Augen, „Und wage ja nicht, daran etwas ändern zu wollen!"

Malfoy blickte sie belustigt an „Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein? Jetzt hab ich aber Angst. Du kannst mir doch sowieso nichts antun!"

„Hüte dich, mit dem was du sagst Draco! Sonst werde ich meine Prinzipien noch mal überdenken."

Malfoy trat einen Schritt auf Nora zu und sie wich zurück. Wieder kam er einen Schritt näher und drängte sie so bis zur Wand.

„Malfoy was soll das?"

Er lächelte sie an „Oh wie ich merke sind wir wieder beim Nachnamen. Was das soll? Ich weiß es nicht! Mir war gerade danach." Er stand immer noch nur ungefähr zehn Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Sie versuchte zur Seite wegzugehen, doch er kam ihr hinterher. „Hab doch keine Angst! Was sollte ich für ein Interesse daran haben dir etwas zu tun? Dann hätte ich dich ja nicht retten müssen."

Nora sah ihn verwirrt an, „Macht es dir Spaß mit anderen Menschen zu spielen?"

„Oh, spielen ist etwas für Kleinkinder!" Er kam immer näher an ihr Gesicht heran und flüsterte jetzt nur noch: „Ich will, dass du weißt, dass mir von keinem etwas sagen lasse." Er stockte kurz und hauchte dann nur noch in ihr Ohr: „Von keinem, verstehst du? Auch nicht von dir! Und…wie gesagt, passt auf euren Sucher auf!" Nora sah ihm in die Augen. Er war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Sie wollte wegsehen, doch irgendwas in seinem Blick hielt sie darin gefangen. Malfoy sah ihr auch in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war immer noch nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Draco, lass das!", sagte Nora mit zittriger Stimme.

„Sind wir jetzt wieder beim Vornamen? Du kannst dich auch nicht entscheiden! Aber ich habe dir gesagt, ich lasse mir von dir nichts befehlen." Er stand immer noch direkt vor ihr. Nora bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. War ihr Cousin völlig durchgedreht? Plötzlich wich er wieder zurück. Nora sah ihn noch verwirrter an. Sie verstand nicht, was das sollte. Malfoy sah ihr kurz in die Augen und verschwand dann aus der Bibliothek.

Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Er wollte Nora verwirren, ihr vielleicht auch ein bisschen Angst einjagen, damit sie endlich kapierte, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte.

* * *

„Und jetzt nehmt bitte Pergament heraus. Wir schreiben einen kleinen Test." 

_Heute läuft aber auch alles schief: Erst behandelt mich Fred wie Luft, ich weiß nicht einmal warum; dann haben wir statt bei Hagrid bei Snape Unterricht und jetzt das. _Nora saß im Unterricht. Sie hatte diese Stunde noch kein einziges Mal Professor Binns Ausführungen über die Koboldkriege gelauscht. Wie sollte sie jetzt einen Test darüber schreiben? Sie sah an die Tafel.

Erklären sie, wie es zu dem dritten Krieg der Kobolde gegen die Irrwichte kam!

_Hatten die überhaupt schon einmal gegeneinander gekämpft? _Nora dachte angestrengt nach und versuchte dann zu lesen, was George, der neben ihr saß, geschrieben hatte. Aber der schien genauso hilflos wie sie. Als sie die Pergamente abgeben mussten, hatte sie gerade mal ein paar klägliche Sätze über das aufbrausende Wesen der Kobolde zustande gebracht.

„Mann, konnte der sich nicht einen besseren Zeitpunkt für einen Test ausdenken?" Nora stand vor Professor Binn´s Klassenraum und schimpfte lautstark auf ihren Lehrer. George stand neben ihr und nickte abwesend. Er hatte andere Sorgen. Vor dem Frühstück war er zu Fred gekommen um mit ihm etwas zu besprechen. Doch dieser war die ganze Zeit abweisend und nur körperlich anwesend. Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie kein Wort mit einander geredet, obwohl sie sich nicht gestritten hatten. So hatte George seinen Zwillingsbruder noch nie erlebt.

Er war schon seit dem Abend vorher so seltsam. Nach dem Abendessen war in die Bibliothek gegangen, kurze Zeit später aber wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen. Ab da war er nicht mehr ansprechbar. Irgendetwas musste in der Bibliothek oder auf dem Weg geschehen sein. George nahm sich vor, nach dem Mittagessen mit Fred zu reden. Jetzt war er auch nicht da. Er war nach dem Unterricht, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verschwunden.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", wurde er von Nora aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ja, ja! Natürlich! Was hast du gesagt?" Er sah sie mit unschuldigem Blick an.

„Ich sagte, dass wir jetzt endlich zu Hagrid gehen müssen und ihm bei seinem Selbstmordversuch helfen müssen!" George sah sie an und nickte, „Na dann los!" Nora blieb stehen und schüttelte George an seinen Schultern,

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los? Oder hat Hagrid wirklich einen Selbstmordversuch geplant?", George schien endlich aufgewacht, er sagte: „Wovon redest du?"

„Ist schon gut. Du warst die ganze Zeit nur irgendwie abwesend!", sie sah ihn fragend an, „Kann ich dir irgendwomit helfen?" Er antwortete: „Ne, schon okay. Ich habe nur überlegt, was mit Fred los ist. Er hat seit dem Frühstück kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet." Sie nickte, „Mit mir auch nicht. Vielleicht solltest du versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen?"

„Hatte ich sowieso vor! Aber jetzt lass und erstmal zu Mittagessen gehen. Vielleicht ist er da ja wieder normal."

Doch auch beim Essen saß Fred nur abwesend da. Als es beendet war, ging er sofort wortlos in den Griffendorturm.

George war ihm langsam hinterher gegangen. Er wusste, dass Fred allein sein wollte, doch er musste einfach mit ihm sprechen.

Fred lag auf seinem Bett und schien nicht zu bemerken, dass George eintrat. George tat so, als such er etwas, doch irgendwann hielt er die Stille nicht länger aus: „Woran auch immer du jetzt denkst, hör auf damit!", Fred schien aus seiner Gedankenwelt hochzuschrecken, er sah seinen Bruder an, sagte aber nichts. Dafür sprach George weiter: „Ich merke doch, dass etwas ist. Ich kenne dich doch schon lange genug. Willst du mir es nicht sagen?" Fred schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ist okay!"

George merkte, dass die Stimme seines Bruders brüchig klang. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Deshalb setzte er sich einfach neben ihn aufs Bett. „Hat es etwas, damit zu tun, dass du gestern aus der Bibliothek kamst und nicht mehr ansprechbar warst? Ich bin dein Bruder, dein Zwilling, du kannst mir doch vertrauen!", sagte er. Als er merkte, dass Fred immer noch nichts erzählen wollte, setzte er noch hinzu: „Nora macht sich auch schon Sorgen um dich!", doch anscheinend hatte er das Falsche gesagt.

Freds Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig und er sagte: „Wie kannst du der noch glauben?"

George sah ihn erstaunt an. Hatte Fred Nora nicht immer besonders gemocht? „Was soll das heißen?", fragte er. Er merkte wie sein Bruder zögerte, dann aber mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Sie ist eine Verräterin!", er sah, dass George ihn nicht verstand, deshalb sagte er: „Als ich gestern in die Bibliothek kam, habe ich sie mit Malfoy gesehen. Sie waren, ehm, sie standen sehr dicht voreinander, als ob sie…", seine Stimme erstarb. George verstand, trotzdem fragte er: „Als ob sie sich küssen würden?" Sein Bruder nickte und sagte dann: „Sie hat sich mit einem Slytherin, unserem Erzfeind verbündet!" George sah Fred erstaunt an. Anscheinend hatte er mit seiner früheren Vermutung richtig gelegen. Er hatte schon am Anfang des Schuljahres gemerkt, dass Fred sich verändert hatte, auch wenn der es versuchte zu überspielen. Aber jetzt wusste er es genau.

Er stand auf. Er konnte Fred in diesem Moment sowieso nicht helfen. Also beschloss er zu Nora zu gehen und mit ihr über Malfoy zu sprechen.

* * *

„Bist du mit ihm zusammen?" 

„Mit wem soll ich zusammen sein?"

„Mit Malfoy!"

„Und wenn ich es wäre?"

„Bist du´s oder bist du´s nicht?"

„Sag mir erst, warum du das wissen willst!"

„Ich möchte es wissen, weil ich finde, dass wir uns gegenseitig doch vertrauen können"

„Nicht gerade sehr einleuchtend! Denk dir was Besseres aus!"

„Nora, ich bin dein Freund! Also nicht so, aber du weißt schon was ich meine!"

„Aus dem Grund könntest du mir auch sagen, warum du das wissen willst!" Nora schien an dem Gespräch Spaß zu haben. Endlich bemerkte auch George, dass sie die ganze Zeit ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

Er überlegte sich eine neue Taktik und begann sie solange zu kitzeln, bis sie rief: „Ich gebe auf! Ich sag´s dir! Wenn du nur aufhörst, mich zu kitzeln!" Er ließ sie los und sie sagte: "Ich bin natürlich nicht mit ihm zusammen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, er sieht nicht schlecht aus. Das muss in der Familie liegen!" Sie grinste George an, der verstand anscheinend nicht und fragte: „Findest du etwa, dass sein Vater oder seine Mutter gut aussehen?"

Nora musste sich bemühen nicht los zu lachen. „Draco ist mein Cousin. Ich dachte, dass wüsstet ihr schon."

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich davon was höre."

„Sag Fred also bitte, er muss sich keine Sorgen machen!"

George sah sie erstaunt an: „Woher weißt du…", Wusste sie etwa, dass das Lied auf dem Hörstein von Fred handelte? Das konnte nicht sein...oder?

„Ich weiß gar nichts, ich habe einfach mal geraten, aber anscheinend liege ich damit richtig!" Sie sah George, der aussah, als habe sie ihm gerade eröffnet, dass sie mit Snape eine Affäre habe, noch einmal an, dann ließ sie ihn im Gang stehen. Sie musste dringend mal wohin…

* * *

**Es kann gut sein, dass ich mit einigen Fakten hier falsch liege, aber nehmt es bitte so hin, wie es ist. Wen interessiert schon, ob es über haupt einen Krieg zwischen Kobolden und Irrwichten gab! ;-)**

**Und an dieser Stelle wäre es angebracht, ein kleines review zu hinterlassen... **


	10. Ein Treffen am See

**An Micaela Victoria: Danke! (im Kreis herum hüpf)**

**An Carlith: Irgendwie ist es schwierig, sich immer was neues für "danke" auszudenken. Also sag ich jetzt einfach nur: Danke! Ich hoffe doch, dass sich das mit denen wieder einrenkt...(Oh, ist das gemein, wenn ich schon weiß, wie es weiter geht! ;-)). Ehrlich gesagt war meine Freundin das Vorbild für Akke (sie ist zwar nicht ganz so abgedreht, nur fast). **

* * *

Inzwischen war Harry aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Er war sehr froh darüber, denn einerseits war er natürlich lieber in Hogwarts, doch andererseits war er vor allem froh, Akke zu entfliehen. Sie hatte ihm eine Seite aus ihrem Tagebuch geschenkt, die er dem Stein, den sie ihm geschenkt hatte, vorlesen sollte. Daran dachte Harry natürlich nicht im entferntesten. Er las sie lieber Ron, Hermine, Nora und Ginny vor: 

„_Marvin ist heute noch depressiver als sonst. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm.  
Er will einfach nicht mehr essen, seit ich Harry Victor geschenkt habe. Und  
dabei hatten sich die beiden doch schon vor langer Zeit getrennt...  
Ich hab Marvin sogar Schokolade von Alpha Pelos 2 angeboten, doch selbst die  
wollte er nicht essen. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn.  
_

_Später:  
Marvin ist verschwunden. Dabei ist er doch noch viel zu klein, um alleine  
raus zu gehen! Ich habe schon das ganze Zimmer abgesucht. Wo ist er nur?  
_

_Wiederum später:  
Irgendwann habe ich mich unter die gelähmte Matratze von Scornshellous 4 gebeugt und geguckt, ob  
er sich dort vor mir versteckt hat. Und was musste ich dann sehen?  
Marvin hängt an einem Stück Zahnseide, das um seinen leblosen Körper gewickelt ist.  
Seine großen, weißen Augen starren leer und gebrochen aus den dunklen Augenhöhlen und sein Kopf steht  
in einem seltsamen Winkel vom Rest seines Körpers ab.  
Nur auf seinen leblosen Lippen spielte fast ein Lächeln.  
MARVIN! NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIN! _

Als Harry geendet hatte, sahen die vier ihn entsetzt an. „Mit so einer musstest du auf einem Zimmer liegen?", Ron schaffte es als erster, den Mund wieder zu öffnen. „Sei froh, dass du wieder hier bist!"

* * *

„Morgen ist der Ball." 

„Was ziehst du an?"

„Das Kleid, was ich auch schon beim letzten Ball anhatte."

„Ich ziehe so ein blaues an",

Nora konnte diese Gespräche nicht mehr hören. So gerne sie Lavander und Parvati mochte, zurzeit nervten die beiden mit dem Ball ganz schön. Nora beschloss noch eine Runde nach draußen zu gehen. Sie fragte Hermine, ob sie mitkommen wollte, doch die musste angeblich noch lernen. Nora hatte allerdings eher das Gefühl, dass sie keine Lust hatte. Also ging sie alleine raus, zu See hinunter.

Hermine war, als Nora den Raum verlassen hatte, sofort zu Fred gegangen, dem sie erzählte, George wollte sich mit ihm am See treffen, er hätte eine geniale Idee gehabt. Sie fügte noch hinzu, dass sie hoffte, dass sich die Idee nicht auf etwas Unerlaubtes bezog und verschwand dann wieder.  
Fred wunderte sich, er hatte George doch erst vor zehn Minuten gesehen. Hätte er ihm da nichts erzählen können? Aber er machte sich auf den Weg zum See.

Nora war in der Zwischenzeit am See angekommen. Sie dachte mal wieder über Malfoy nach. Hatte Fred wirklich geglaubt, sie sei mit ihm zusammen? Das konnte sie sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. Sie beschloss diesen Abend sich nicht mit Gedanken an Malfoy zu verderben und legte sich ins Gras. Es war schon dämmerig und, da es Mitte Dezember war, natürlich auch schon kalt. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon da gelegen hatte, als es plötzlich anfing zu schneien. Sie war froh, dass sie ihre Winterjacke mitgenommen hatte. Trotzdem fror sie. Sie wollte aber noch nicht ins Schloss zurückgehen, also blieb sie liegen.

Irgendwann schreckte sie auf. Jemand hatte sich über sie gebeugt und dieser jemand sagte: „Hast du George gesehen? Er wollte hier am See auf mich warten!", Nora schaltete blitzschnell._  
Diese Hermine!_  
Hatte sie doch tatsächlich Fred zu ihr geschickt. Was sollte sie jetzt antworten?

„Ehm ja, George war hier, musste aber noch was erledigen, deshalb hat er gesagt ich solle dir Bescheid sagen, falls du kommst."

_Ich hoffe er nimmt mir das ab._

Anscheinend glaubte er ihr. Sie fragte ihn: „Gehst du wieder ins Schloss, oder möchtest du mir noch Gesellschaft leisten?", obwohl es schon fast dunkel war, meinte sie zu sehen, wie Fred ein wenig rot wurde, als er nickte. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur ein Produkt ihrer schon fast unnormalen Fantasie. Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Dann fing Fred an zu reden: „Also, weißt du, ehm George hat dir das sicher erzählt. Klar hat er das, warum sollte er es auch nicht?", er unterbrach sich selbst, stockte und hörte wieder auf zu sprechen. Nora sah ihn förmlich leiden.

_Das ist ja richtig niedlich, wie er da herum stottert. Ich sollte ihm es etwas erleichtern._

Sie sagte: „Meinst du, ob er mir erzählt hat, dass du gedacht hast, dass ich und Draco…", sie sah ihn fragend an. Er nickte. Darauf fragte sie: „Und hat er dir auch erzählt, dass nichts zwischen uns läuft? Dass er mein Cousin ist?" Fred schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein hat er nicht.", jetzt erst schien er den Sinn dieser Worte zu begreifen,

„Er ist was? Dein Cousin?", Nora hatte diese Frage erwartet. Jeder hatte bisher so darauf reagiert. Sie nickte. Fred schien zu merken, dass sie nicht weiter über Malfoy reden wollte, also schluckte er seine nächste Frage wieder herunter.

Wieder sagte eine lange Zeit keiner von beiden etwas.Mittlerweile war es richtig kalt geworden. Fred hatte anscheinend bemerkt, dass Nora fror. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er sie wärmen sollte und entschied sich, es zu riskieren, dass sie zurückschreckte. Also legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich heran. So nah waren sie sich noch nie gewesen. Nur auf dem Besen, aber das zählte nicht.

Nora konnte seinen Geruch erschnuppern. Irgendwie roch er nach Weihnachten. Aber gleichzeitig auch nach Wasser und Sonne. Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in seinen Arm. Natürlich nur, um sich zu wärmen.

Lange saßen sie so schweigend da, als sie plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörten. Vorsichtig drehte Nora den Kopf um und stöhnte leise auf. Sie sah in Malfoys grinsendes Gesicht.  
Warum musste er immer stören?  
Warum konnte er nicht wieder verschwinden?

„Oh, wen haben wir denn da? Ein Wiesel und nen Mädchen! Das ist ja hochinteressant. Ich wusste noch nicht, dass du an Geschmacksverirrung leidest, Nora!", er grinste Nora an und schien die Situation zu genießen. Fred hatte inzwischen seinen Arm von Noras Schultern genommen und sich zu Malfoy umgedreht. Er sah in hasserfüllt an, „Wenn du nicht riskieren willst, heute Nacht im See zu übernachtem, verzieh dich! Aber ganz schnell!", Malfoy lachte: „Ohje, jetzt hab ich aber Angst!" Nora sah ihm in die Augen. Sie merkte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte mit ihm zu sprechen, deshalb meinte sie zu Fred: „Jetzt kann man es hier sowieso nicht mehr aushalten. Die ganze Luft ist verpestet, lass uns gehen!", Malfoy sah sie erstaunt an. So hatte sie noch nie über, oder mit ihm geredet. Er sah Fred und ihr fassungslos nach, wie sie zum Schloss zurückkehrten.

Vor dem Eingang blieben sie stehen und sahen noch einmal zurück. Malfoy konnten sie nicht mehr entdecken, nur noch ihre eigenen Spuren im Schnee. Nora sah Fred an.An was er wohl gerade dachte?  
Sie verwünschte Malfoy. Sie wäre gerne noch länger am See geblieben. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass Fred sie auch ansah. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund,  
„Pssst! Sag jetzt nichts!"  
Er sah ihr lange in die Augen. Keiner sagte einen Ton und sie blieben einige Zeit so stehen.  
Schließlich nahm Nora Freds Hand von ihren Lippen und streichelte ihm über sein Gesicht.  
Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und…

„Mr Weasley! Wenigstens Sie müssten doch wissen, dass sie sich um diese Uhrzeit in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu befinden haben! Wenn sie nicht wollen, dass sie noch über Weihnachten eine extra Aufgabe bekommen, rate ich ihnen, schleunigst in ihren Turm zurückzukehren!" Professor McGonagall sah sie streng an und die beiden wurden rot. Schließlich sagte Nora: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wir habe die Zeit vergessen." Professor McGonagall, die ahnte, wobei sie die beiden gestört hatte, musste beinahe lächeln. Sie antwortete: „Das haben Sie in der Tat. Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie in ihren Turm kommen!"

* * *

** Ich hab jetzt nicht so ein langes Kapitel hochgeladen, sonst komm ich mit dem Schreiben nicht hinterher ;-)  
Außerdem musste der Schnitt hier sein.**  
**Wenn ich trotzdem um ein klitzekleines review bitten dürfte... **  



	11. Der Ball und die Tage danach

**An Carlith: Und trotzdem freue ich mich jedesmal wieder total darüber!**

* * *

Die Große Halle war weihnachtlich geschmückt. Überall hingen Girlanden. An der einen Seite stand eine lange Tischreihe, auf der Unmengen an Essen lagen. Außerdem gab es noch eine Art Theke, an der Zutrinken ausgeschenkt wurde. Es war noch nicht viel los. Außer ein paar Erstklässlern und den Lehrern war noch niemand anwesend. Die meisten Mädchen waren noch dabei, sich zu schminken oder zum dritten Mal die Frisur zu ändern. Die Jungen warteten mehr oder weniger geduldig auf ihre Partnerinnen. Hermine, Nora und Ginny hatten sich mit Ron, Fred und Harry um sieben Uhr verabredet. George war noch mit Alicia unterwegs, die morgens angekommen war. Sie hatte unbedingt noch alle Klassenräume, das Quidditchfeld, usw. sehen wollen. Pünklich um sieben standen die drei Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch die Jungen waren schon dort, so dass sie schon hinuntergehen konnten. Mit George hatten sie abgemacht, dass sie sich in der Halle treffen wollten. Als die sechs in der Halle ankamen, war es schon voller geworden. Als fast alle anwesend waren, stellte Dumbledore sich auf das Podest, das sich an der kürzeren Seite der Halle befand. Er wollte um Ruhe bitten, doch das war nicht mehr nötig: alle Schüler waren schon verstummt. Er sah in die Runde und begann dann zu sprechen: 

„Erst einmal möchte ich natürlich euch alle ganz herzlich begrüßen und uns allen einen vergnüglichen Abend wünschen. Wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnern könnt, hatten wir beim letzten Ball die Schwestern des Schicksals hier. Dieses Mal, konnten sie leider nicht kommen, deshalb habe ich unsere Geister gebeten, für die Musik zu sorgen. Wie mir soeben versichert wurde, können sie jedes Lied spielen. Also könnt ihr Musikwünsche abgeben. Doch genug der Worte! Lasst die Feier beginnen!", er trat wieder zurück und sofort begannen die Geister, die sich in der Zwischenzeit hinter ihm versammelt hatten Musik zu spielen. Der fast kopflose Nick saß hinter einem Schlagzeug, der blutige Baron sang, die Hausgeister von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw spielten Gitarre.

Inzwischen hatte Ron George entdeckt und sie saßen jetzt alle zusammen an einem Tisch. Fred war mit Harry verschwunden um Getränke zu besorgen. Die anderen beobachteten das Geschehen um sich herum. Ein paar Leute hatten sich auf die Tanzfläche gesellt und tanzten. Die restlichen saßen oder standen in Gruppen zusammen und schienen nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie tun sollten. Auch George, Ron, Hermine, Nora, Ginny und Alicia schienen sich etwas fehl am Platz vorzukommen. Schließlich fragte George Alicia, ob sie tanzen wollte und Ron folgte den beiden mit Hermine im Schlepptau. Jetzt saßen nur noch Nora und Ginny am Tisch. Keine wusste so wirklich, was sie sagen sollte. Schließlich fragte Ginny: „Haben du und Fred euch eigentlich, na du weißt schon?", Nora sah sie an, überlegte einen Augenblick, was sie ihr erzählen sollte und sagte dann: „Nein haben wir nicht, sofern du wissen willst, ob wir uns geküsst haben."

* * *

Endlich, es kam den beiden Mädchen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, kehrten Harry und Fred mit den Getränken zu ihnen zurück. Harry fragte: „Wo sind die anderen?", Ginny deutete auf die Tanzfläche und sagte: „Irgendwo in diesem Getümmel." Nora ahnte, was die beiden Jungs jetzt dachten, deshalb sagte sie zu Fred: „Keine Sorge, wir müssen auch nicht tanzen, wenn du nicht möchtest." Fred sah sie dankbar an und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. 

Irgendwann war Harry mit Ginny auch auf der Tanzfläche verschwunden. Professor Flitwick setzte sich zu Fred und Nora mit an den Tisch. Er regte sich darüber auf, dass viele Schüler, die von jemandem zum Tanzen aufgefordert wurden, ablehnen würden. Nora kam es so vor, als ob er ein wenig zuviel getrunken hatte, denn er lallte mehr, als dass er sprach: „Am liebsten würde ich denen Punkte abziehen, es ist einfach eine Unverschämtheit." Nora und Fred nickten zustimmend. Sie wussten nicht, wie sie anders auf diesen _Ausbruch _ihres Lehrers reagieren sollten.

Doch damit hatten sie sich eine Falle gestellt und das merkte Nora auch sofort im nächsten Augenblick. Sie sah Malfoy auf sie zukommen, sah Fred an, der ihn auch entdeckt hatte und seufzte. Dann sah sie sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch sie entdeckte keine.

Schon stand Malfoy vor ihr und fragte sie höflich, ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde. Er war zu höflich, das merkte Nora. Sie sah noch einmal Fred und Professor Flitwick an, seufzte wieder und meinte: „Gut, aber nur ein Tanz!" Langsam stand sie auf und ging hinter Malfoy her, der, nachdem er Fred hämisch angegrinst hatte, zielstrebig auf die Tanzfläche zusteuerte. Nora hoffte inständig, dass die Geister als nächstes ein schnelles, kurzes Lied spielten, doch ihr Wunsch wurde nicht erhört, sie spielten einen langsamen Walzer. Sie ahnte nicht, dass Malfoy sich das Lied ausgesucht hatte. Als die ersten Takte des Lieds anklangen, verschwanden viele Schüler von der Tanzfläche. Nora konnte Fred sehen, seinen Gesichtsausdruck jedoch nicht deuten. Sie versuchte seinen Blick aufzufangen, doch er schien ins Leere zu starren. Schließlich drehte Malfoy sie weg, so dass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dafür sah sie jetzt George, der sie entsetzt und wütend anstarrte. Sie versuchte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht zu machen, was er allerdings als Grinsen interpretierte.  
Jetzt wurde sie schlagartig wieder wütend auf Malfoy und zischte ihm zu: „Was soll das eigentlich schon wieder?", Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Er antwortete: „Gefällt es dir nicht? Du solltest mir dankbar sein! Ich wette, dass Fred gleich mit dir tanzt."  
Nora entgegnete ihm: „Misch dich gefälligst nicht in Angelegenheiten anderer ein, die dich nichts angehen! Vielleicht möchte ich gar nicht, dass er mit mir tanzt!"  
Malfoys Grinsen veränderte sich zu einem Lächeln, „Meinst du ich sehe nicht, dass du auf ihn stehst? Das am See war ja wohl eindeutig. Außerdem kenne ich dich zu gut! Dir kannst du vielleicht etwas vormachen, Nora, mir aber nicht!", er zog sie etwas näher zu sich heran, doch sie ließ sich das nicht gefallen und ging wieder auf Abstand. Malfoy sah sie erstaunt an und sagte: „Jetzt mach ihn doch wenigstens ein bisschen eifersüchtig!", er wollte sie wieder näher zu sich heranziehen, doch in dem Augenblick endete das Lied, Nora machte sich los und ging schleunigst zu ihrem Platz zurück.

* * *

George hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu Fred gesetzt und sah Nora mit einem Blick an, der nichts Gutes verheißen konnte, an. Professor Flitwick, dem sie dieses Theater zu verdanken hatten, war inzwischen verschwunden. Nora wollte etwas sagen, doch Fred brachte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen. Er sagte: „Du weißt, dass du nichts dafür kannst, also brauchst du dich auch nicht zu entschuldigen!" George sah ihn erstaunt an, doch er sagte nichts. Dafür sagte Nora doch etwas: „Du musst mir glauben, ich wollte das nicht! Aber…", Fred unterbrach sie: „Sei still, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.", er stand auf und ging in Richtung Theke.  
Nora sah George an, der sie fragte: „Was war denn eigentlich los? Warum hast du mit Malfoy getanzt?"  
„Weil Flitwick mir sonst den Kopf abgerissen hätte."George verstand den Zusammenhang nicht, ließ es aber bei der Antwort. Er beschloss, dass das nicht seine Sache war und machte sich auf die Suche nach Alicia. 

Als ungefähr eine halbe Stunde vergangen war und Fred immer noch nicht zurück war, machte Nora sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Sie fand Harry, der ihr sagte er habe Fred in einem der vielen Korridore Hogwarts gesehen, als er nach Ron und Hermine gesucht hatte, die schon seit längerer Zeit unauffindbar waren. Nora bedankte sich bei ihm und versprach Hermine und Ron Bescheid zu geben, dass er sie suchte, falls sie die beiden fand.  
Sie beschloss erst einmal in den Korridoren, die zum Gryffendorturm führten, zu suchen. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg dorthin. Unterwegs traf sie auf Ron und Hermine, die anscheinend gerade zurück in die Halle gehen wollten. Er sagte ihnen, dass Harry sie suchte und fragte ob sie Fred gesehen hatten. Das hatten sie nicht, doch Hermine bot sich an, Nora beim Suchen zu helfen. Ron verschwand also in Richtung Halle und die beiden Mädchen machten sich auf die Suche. Schließlich entdeckten sie Fred in einem Korridor nahe dem Jungenwaschraum.  
Sie hörten ihn schon von weitem Fluchen. Hermine sah Nora an. Sie wollte wissen, ob Nora wirklich zu ihm wollte, doch Nora war schon weitergegangen und Hermine eilte ihr hinterher. Mittlerweile hatte Fred sie anscheinend bemerkt. Er hatte aufgehört zu Fluchen und sich um gedreht. Hermine kam zu Nora, die ungefähr einen Meter vor ihm stehen blieb, und sagte: „Ich gehe zurück in die Halle, sonst schickt Harry wirklich noch einen Suchtrupp los."

Sie verschwand wieder in dem dunklen Korridor.

Fred und Nora standen sich einige Zeit gegenüber. Schließlich fragte Nora: „Kommst du wieder mit zurück?" Fred antwortete nicht. Sie versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus. Nach einiger Zeit sagte er: „Warum bist du gekommen. Ich möchte dir nicht die Feier verderben. Geh wieder zurück!" Sie antwortete: „Du verdirbst mir die Feier nur, wenn du nicht mitkommst! Du musst doch auch nicht tanzen. Wir müssen auch nicht in die Halle zurückgehen. Wir können auch nach draußen, oder so…", sie unterbrach sich und sah Fred an. Dieser sagte schließlich: „Okay, dann lass uns wieder zurück gehen." Damit ging er in Richtung Halle. Kurz bevor sie sie betraten, blieb er so plötzlich stehen, dass Nora, die hinter ihm hergegangen war, in ihn hinein lief. Als sie wieder normal stand, fragte Fred sie: „Würdest du denn mit mir tanzen wollen?", sie antwortete: „Natürlich, aber wie gesagt, du musst dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen…",Fred unterbrach sie: „Ich fühle mich auch nicht dazu verpflichtet, aber ich würde gerne mit dir tanzen!" Nora sah ihn erstaunt an und meinte schließlich: „Na dann los."

Gerade als die beiden die Halle betraten, verließen Alicia und George diese und sie konnten gerade noch stehen bleiben, damit sie nicht mit ihnen zusammen stießen.

George hatte den Arm um Alicias Hüfte gelegt. Als Nora das sah, grinste sie, wünschte den beiden noch viel Spaß und zog Fred mit sich in die Halle. Die Geister spielten gerade ein Stück, zu dem man gut tanzen konnte. Deshalb war auch die halbe Schule auf der Tanzfläche. Fred und Nora stießen dazu. Als das Lied vorbei war, kam Malfoy auf die beiden zu und fragte Fred: „Darf ich dir das Mädchen kurz entführen?", er wollte Nora schon mit sich ziehen, da hielt Fred sie fest und sagte: „Das ist jetzt nicht so gut. Vielleicht hat sie ja morgen gegen drei Uhr Zeit für dich, doch jetzt tanzen wir gerade." Nora musste über Malfoys verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck grinsen und ließ sich mit Fred weiter auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Die Geister spielten jetzt ein langsames Stück und die meisten Schüler waren wieder von der Tanzfläche verschwunden. Nur vereinzelt tanzten jetzt noch Paare eng umschlungen.

Auch Fred und Nora tanzten. Jetzt konnte Nora auch den Geruch von Fred identifizieren: Er roch nach Meeresluft und erinnerte sie an Urlaub. Sie zog sich noch enger an ihn heran und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Als das Lied zu Ende war und die Geister längst wieder ein schnelleres Lied spielten, standen die beiden immer noch so auf der Tanzfläche. Schließlich drehte Fred Noras Gesicht zu sich und er beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter.

* * *

„Und, ist er noch mal mit zurück gekommen?" Hermine saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und unterhielt sich mit Nora. Der Ball war zu Ende, doch es war klar, dass die meisten noch redeten. Viele saßen auch noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch Hermine und Nora hatten keine Lust darauf, noch mit allen anderen den ganzen Abend durchzukauen, deshalb waren sie schon in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen. 

Nora antwortete mit einem Murmeln, dass Hermine als _ja_ deutete. Deshalb fragte sie weiter: „Habt ihr noch getanzt?" Darauf sagte Nora mit einem genervten Unterton: „Ja, haben wir. Aber wo warst du eigentlich mit Ron? Sonst wüsstest du das auch!" Sie schien den richtigen Punkt erwischt zu haben. Hermine brauchte recht lange um zu antworten: „Ehm, wir waren noch draußen frische Luft schnappen. Wie gesagt, ich war nicht da, also: Habt ihr euch geküsst?" Nora musste über Hermines Ablenkungsversuch lächeln und antwortete: „Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Ja haben wir.", damit legte sie sich auf die Seite und wandte Hermine den Rücken zu. Diese schien das nicht zu stören, denn sie meinte: „Ich wusste es. Also schlaf gut und träum was Süßes." Sie legte sich auch hin und schlief kurze Zeit später ein. Nora allerdings lag noch lange wach und dachte nach.

* * *

„Ich muss Sie bitten, mit in mein Büro zu kommen.", Professor McGonagall hatte Nora noch vor dem Frühstück aufgesucht. Nora sah ihre Lehrerin erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts und folgte ihr. Als sie in dem Büro angekommen waren, forderte die Lehrerein sie auf, sich zu setzten. Nora tat wie ihr geheißen und Professor McGonagall begann zu sprechen:  
„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie vorhatten über Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben?",  
Nora nickte. Professor McGonagall fuhr fort:  
„Nun, ich habe heute morgen eine Eule mit einer wenig erfreulichen Nachricht erhalten. Die Eule stammte aus Deutschland von einer Frau, die sich mir als Mutter ihres Freundes vorstellte.", Nora horchte auf, „Sie schrieb, dass ihr Sohn von einer seltenen Krankheit infiziert sei. Die Ärzte gehen davon aus, dass er höchstens noch einen Monat zu leben hat. Sie hätten kein Heilmittel gefunden. Nun bittet diese Frau Sie, nach Deutschland zu kommen, damit sich ihr Freund noch von Ihnen verabschieden kann.", 

Professor McGonagall sah Nora besorgt an. Diese war während ihrer Rede immer weißer geworden und fragte nun:  
„Wann soll ich denn los?"  
Ihre Lehrerin antwortete: „Am besten wäre es, wenn Sie sofort reisten. Sie können ja apparieren, deshalb werde ich sie von dem Gelände von Hogwarts begleiten, sodass sie nach Deutschland apparieren können. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie dort einige Zeit bleiben werden. Falls sie nicht rechtzeitig zu Ferienende wieder hier sind, werden ihre Freunde sicherlich ihnen helfen, den Unterrichtsstoff nachzuholen."  
Nora nickte und fragte, ob sie gerade ihre Sachen packen und dann gleich losgehen könne. Professor McGonagall nickte und half ihr sogar mit einigen Sprüchen schneller zu packen. Nora wollte sich von keinem verabschieden, deshalb gingen sie sofort los. Als sie das Gelände von Hogwarts verlassen hatten, verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Lehrerin und apparierte in den Garten der Familie ihres Freundes. Sie ging nach vorne zur Haustür und klingelte. Der Vater öffnete ihr, begrüßte sie kurz und verfrachtete sie gleich ins Auto, um mit ihr zum Krankenhaus zu fahren. Dort trafen sie auf seine Frau, die gerade aus einem Zimmer kam. Sie begrüßte Nora auch kurz und sagte dann: „Der Arzt ist gerade drinnen. Wir können in einer halben Stunde wieder rein. Es geht im eigentlich ganz gut. Er hat keine Schmerzen und freut sich, dass du kommen wolltest." Nora musste bei den Worten schlucken. Wie konnte jemand so locker über einen Todkranken reden? Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der in der Nähe stand und erklärte den Eltern, dass sie hier warten würde, bis sie hinein durfte. Der Vater nickte und meinte dann: „Wir gehen solange in die Cafeteria, wenn du zu uns kommen willst…" Nora nickte: „Schon gut, ich warte lieber hier. Ich sage ihnen dann Bescheid, wenn wieder jemand zu ihm darf."

Als die Eltern verschwunden waren, begann Nora einen Brief zu schreiben. Sie wusste zwar noch nicht, wie sie ihn verschicken konnte, aber da würde sich sicherlich eine Möglichkeit finden lassen.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_da du in den Ferien nicht in Hogwarts bist, ist dir das nicht aufgefallen. Ich musste für unbestimmte Zeit zurück nach Deutschland. Mein Freund ist lebensgefährlich erkrankt. Bitte, sag den anderen nur, falls du ihnen davon erzählst, dass ein Freund von mir erkrankt ist. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, mit ihm Schluss zu machen, wenn ich wieder von der Beerdigung meiner Großmutter zurück bin, doch ich bin danach ja nicht zurückgekommen. Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich in dieser Situation nicht mit ihm Schluss machen kann. Die Ärzte meinen er hat nur noch einen Monat zu leben. Den sollte er doch noch genießen, findest du nicht?_

_Ich werde Fred noch einen Brief schreiben. Ich weiß, ich hätte ihn nicht küssen sollen, aber ich habe mich nun in ihn verliebt und es ist passiert also werde ich die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Meinst du ich sollte ihm erzählen, dass ich zurzeit noch einen Freund habe? Ich schreibe ihm erst, wenn ich deinen Rat dazu habe. Ich weiß, der Brief klingt ein bisschen verwirrend, aber so fühle ich mich im Moment auch._

_Ich warte auf deine Antwort_

_Nora_

Sie hatte gerade den Brief beendet, da kam ein Arzt aus der Tür, vor der sie saß. Sie fragte ihn, ob sie zu ihm herein dürfe. Der Arzt meinte ja, sie dürfe, Aber sie solle ihn nicht auf seine Eule, die er im Zimmer hatte ansprechen. Er sei ein wenig eigen in der Hinsicht.

Nora musste lächeln. Natürlich, sie war in einem Muggelkrankenhaus. Die Eltern waren ja Muggel, das hatte sie fast vergessen. Sie klopfte vorsichtig an und eine, ihr sehr vertraute Stimme, rief: „herein!" Sie betrat das Zimmer und sah einen schwarzen Schopf aus dem Bett schauen. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und blieb dann neben dem Bett stehen. „Beim Merlin! Was machst du denn für Sachen Sebastian?" Der Junge im Bett musste über ihre Begrüßung lächeln. Dann sagte er: „Schön dich zu sehen! Du hast mir gefehlt! Meine Krankheit ist übrigens nicht ansteckend, aber das hast du dir bestimmt schon gedacht, da sie dich sonst nicht so ohne weiteres zu mir gelassen hätten." Nora antwortete: „Ich war noch nie gut im Begrüßen. Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen." Damit beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund.Sebastian musste wieder lächeln und sagte dann: „Wie war es denn in England? Gibt es einen Grund warum ich eifersüchtig sein muss?"  
Nora antwortete: „Erstens: Es ist sehr schön dort. Nur der Grund, warum ich dort bin ist nicht gerade schön. Aber die Geschichte kennst du ja. Und zweitens: Es gibt keinen Grund, warum du eifersüchtig sein müsstest." Sie log nur ungern, aber in diesem Fall musste es sein. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und betrachtete das Zimmer. Dabei fiel ihr die Eule ins Auge. Sie musste lachen als sie an die Worte des Arztes dachte. Sebastian fragte, warum sie lachte und sie antwortete: „Der Arzt, der eben hier drin war, meinte ich sollte dich nicht auf Luca ansprechen. Du wärst in der Hinsicht etwas eigenartig. Aber da fällt mir ein: Kann ich sie mir ausleihen? Ich muss denen in England ja noch mein plötzliches Verschwinden erklären." Sebastian nickte und Nora ging zu Luca und schickte sie mit dem Brief an Hermine los. Dann setzte sie sich wieder an das Bett.  
Einige Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Doch schließlich meinte Nora: „Ich sollte deinen Eltern Bescheid sagen, wenn sie wieder zu dir dürfen." Sebastian nickte und Nora ging hinaus. Als sie über zehn Minuten nach der Cafeteria gesucht hatte, fragte sie schließlich einen Pfleger. Der beschrieb ihr den Weg, doch sie musste noch zweimal fragen um dorthin zu kommen. Aber irgendwann hatte sie die Cafeteria gefunden. Sie trat ein, doch sie konnte Sebastians Eltern nicht entdecken.  
Als sie gerade wieder gehen wollte kam eine Kellnerin auf sie zu: „Bist du Nora?", Nora nickte. „Ich soll dir von Herrn und Frau Krüger ausrichten, dass sie noch ein Gespräch mit einem Arzt haben und dich um sieben Uhr abholen wollen." Nora bedankte sich für die Auskunft und ging wieder zu Sebastian. Normalerweise wäre sie jetzt auf hundertachzig gewesen, weil sie so lange Zeit verschwendet hatte, um die Cafeteria zu finden, doch diesesmal war die Situation schließlich eine andere. Jetzt fand sie auch den Weg zurüch schneller.  
Sebastian sah gerade fern. Als Nora den Raum betrat stellte er ihn aus. Er sah sie lange an und sagte dann: „Weißt du, alle wollen mit mir nicht über meine Krankheit sprechen. Sie versuchen vor mir geheim zu halten, dass ich bald sterben werde. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie schlimm das ist, wenn alle so tun, als ob ich bald wieder gesund sein werde? Ich weiß doch genau, dass es nicht so ist. Deshalb wollte ich dich auch noch einmal sehen. Ich wollte mit dir die Situation vor deiner Abreise nach England klären. Du musst mir nichts vormachen. Ich weiß, dass du mit mir Schluss machen wolltest. Warum bist du jetzt wieder so nett zu mir?"  
Nora musste schlucken. So eine gute Menschenkenntnis hätte sie Sebastian nicht zu getraut. Sie räusperte sich und sagte dann: „In der Zeit, als wir getrennt waren habe ich andere Leute kennen gelernt…", Sebastian unterbrach sie: „Und hast dich in jemanden verliebt, nicht wahr?", Nora schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich habe geglaubt ich hätte es, aber dann habe ich gemerkt, wie viel mir an dir liegt. Ich hatte schon lange vor, dir zu schreiben, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir die Situation erklären sollte.", sie sah auf den Boden. Sie hasste diese Lügen, aber es musste nun einmal sein. Sebastian sagte nichts, sondern zog sie zu sich heran. Nora wollte sich wehren, tat es aber dann doch nicht, sondern ließ sich doch an ihn heran ziehen.  
Er begann vorsichtig, sie zu küssen. Da ging plötzlich die Tür auf und Sebastians Eltern traten ein. Als sie die beiden so sahen, wollten sie leise wieder verschwinden, doch Sebastian hatte sie bemerkt und er löste sich von Nora. Diese drehte sich darauf um, sah auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon sieben war. Sie stand auf und zog sich ihren Mantel an. Dann ging sie noch mal zu Sebastian zurück, versprach ihm, am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen, gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging aus dem Zimmer. Das Ehepaar Krüger war noch kurz bei ihrem Sohn geblieben. Dabei wollte sie nicht stören.  
Bald darauf kamen die beiden auch aus dem Zimmer und sie gingen zum Auto. Nora hatte noch keine Ahnung, wo sie diese Nacht schlafen sollte, doch Frau Krüger meinte, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen, sie könnte gerne bei ihnen bleiben.

* * *

**Jetzt werde ich erstmal nicht mehr dazu kommen, weiter zu schreiben. Erst in zehn Tagen wieder. Aber ihr könnt mir gerne reviews hinterlassen (das schadet nie ;-))**  



	12. Die Krankheit

**An Carabina: Danke erstmal für gleich zwei reviews (ist schön zu wissen, dass neue Leser dazukommen)! Ich hab die Fanfic übrigens nur wegen den dreien geschrieben. Die sind einfach die Besten! **

**  
An Carlith: Du hast mich nicht vergessen (nicht, dass ich das ernsthaft befürchtet hatte oder du mir je Anlass gegeben hast, das zu glauben, aber ich freu mich trotzden total, dass ich während meiner Abwesenheit noch reviews gekriegt hab.)! Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich noch nicht genau, ob noch jemand stirbt, so weit bin ich mit Schreiben noch nicht. Deine andere Frage beantwortet sich übrigens jetzt.**

**  
An Marvinlebt42: Weil die Besten zu gut für diese Welt sind... **

_

* * *

_

_Nein! Geh nicht! _

Nora wachte schweißgebadet auf. Sie hatte von Fred geträumt. Doch plötzlich hatte er sich in Sebastian verwandelt. Dann hatte er ihr gesagt, dass es zu spät sei, um noch irgendetwas zu retten und war auf den höchsten Turm von Hogwarts gerannt. Nora war ihm hinterher gerannt, doch sie konnte nur noch sehen, wie er sich aus dem Fenster stürzte. Dann war sie aufgewacht.  
Jetzt sah sie sich in dem Zimmer um, in dem sie sich befand. Sie brauchte erst einige Augenblicke um wieder zu wissen, wo sie war. Doch als sie es wusste, stand sie auf und ging vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. In der Küche blieb sie stehen und sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon neun Uhr morgens. Sie sah sich genauer um. Auf dem Esstisch lag ein Zettel. Darauf stand:

_Guten Morgen Nora,_

_wir haben dich schlafen lassen, weil du gestern Abend sehr erschöpft aussahst. Wenn du etwas essen möchtest, kannst du dich bedienen. Im Kühlschrank steht alles was du brauchst. Wir mussten schon zur Arbeit und werden gegen Abend bei Sebastian vorbeischauen. Wenn du ihn besuchen willst, appariere zum Berliner Platz. Dann kannst du jemanden fragen, wo das Krankenhaus ist. Nimm einen Schlüssel mit (der hängt neben der Tür)!_

_Einen schönen Tag_

_Melanie Krüger_

Nora sah in den Kühlschrank, fand aber nichts, worauf sie Appetit hatte und beschloss Sebastian zu besuchen. Sie holte sich ihren Mantel, nahm den Schlüssel mit und apparierte zum Berliner Platz.

* * *

„Wo kommt die denn her?"

„Ich dachte er sei ein Feuerschlucker und kein Zauberer!"

Bei dem Wort „Zauberer" horchte Nora auf. Sie stand auf dem Platz und war von einer Gruppe Menschen umringt. Anscheinend hatte Frau Krüger nicht daran gedacht, dass viele Muggel sie beim Ankommen sehen konnten. Nun musste sie dringend etwas tun. Die Menschen applaudierten, sie hielten das für einen Zaubertrick. Also verbeugte sie sich schnell und verschwand dann in der Menge.Sie ging ein Stückchen weiter und als sie sicher war, dass keiner sie mehr erkannte, fragte sie eine Frau nach dem Weg zum Krankenhaus.

Als sie das Zimmer von Sebastian betrat, schlief der noch. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken und war leise.  
Luca war wieder da – mit einem Brief. Nora ging leise zu der Eule und nahm ihr ihn ab.  
Auf dem Umschlag stand: _Für Nora_

Nora öffnete ihn. Er war von Hermine. Sie schrieb:

_Liebe Nora,_

_ich bin wieder in Hogwarts. Meine Mutter hat sich beim Skifahren das Bein gebrochen._

_Ich verstehe deine Handlungsweise übrigens gut - nur Fred nicht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du wegen Problemen bei dir zu Hause plötzlich wegmusstest und dass du ihm bald schreibst. Aber mach dich auf noch größere Probleme gefasst: Er will dich besuchen kommen!_

_Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das vielleicht nicht so gut ist, aber Liebe macht eben blind.  
Ich hoffe du kannst ihn davon abhalten!_

_Ich würde dir raten ihm nichts von deinem Freund zu erzählen, sondern nur von einem Freund.  
Aber es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was mit deinem Freund ist, aber das hilft dir jetzt auch nicht. Falls du eine passende Gelegenheit findest, dann grüß ihn bitte von mir, auch wenn ich ihn nicht kenne!  
_

_Noch ein Tipp: Vielleicht solltest du George um Rat fragen. Er kann Fred sicher leichter beeinflussen._

_Viele Liebe Grüße _

_Hermine_

Nora sah auf. Sebastian schlief noch. Also beschloss sie Fred einen Brief zu schreiben. Auf dem Tisch, der in dem Raum stand, lagen Papier und ein paar Stifte. Nora nahm sie sich und begann zu schreiben:

_Lieber Fred,_

_es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich keinem gesagt habe, dass ich wegmusste, aber ich hatte es sehr eilig. Ein Freund (er ist auch Zauberer, liegt aber nicht im St Mungos, weil die Ärtze dort ihn schon aufgegeben hatten) von mir ist todkrank. Er hat höchstens noch einen Monat zu leben, deshalb werde ich diese Zeit noch hier bleiben. Hermine habe ich auch schon geschrieben und sie meint, dass du mich besuchen kommen willst. Das ist wirklich sehr lieb, aber nicht nötig! Ich werde hier schon klarkommen. Du sprichst ja auch kein deutsch. Außerdem: Noch kennst du ihn noch nicht, deshalb wird dich sein Tod auch nicht so belasten, wie er es würde, wenn du ihn kennen würdest._

_Ganz Liebe Grüße, auch an die anderen, und ein Küsschen (natürlich nur an dich!)_

_Nora_

Sie faltete den Brief zusammen und schickte Luca wieder damit los. Davon wachte Sebastian auf. Als sie das sah, ging sie auf ihn zu und wollte ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßen. Doch drehte sein Gesicht, so dass sich ihre Lippen trafen. Er zog sie zu sich runter und Nora ließ es zu.Schließlich wurde ihr aber diese Haltung zu unbequem und sie richtete sich wieder auf. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein Arzt kam herein. Er bat Nora das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie setzte sich draußen wieder auf den Stuhl, auf dem sie auch gestern schon gesessen hatte, und wartete. Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde kam der Arzt wieder heraus. Nora wollte wieder hinein gehen, doch er bedeutete ihr zu bleiben. Also blieb sie stehen und sah ihn fragend an. Er meinte, sie solle doch einmal mit kommen, er müsse ihr etwas sagen. Also ging sie hinter ihm her. Er hielt bei Tischen, die für Besucher gedacht waren, an und setzte sich. Nora setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Der Arzt hatte eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt als er zu sprechen begann: „Wie Sie ja wissen, haben wir ihm noch ungefähr einen Monat zu leben gegeben. Aber als ich ihn gerade untersucht habe, musste ich feststellen, dass sich seine Werte ziemlich verschlechtert haben. Ich würde also von noch ungefähr einer Woche ausgehen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, was das für Sie bedeutet. Vielleicht wollen Sie ihn ja noch nach Hause holen?" Nora hatte während seiner Rede die Augen geschlossen, jetzt öffnete sie sie wieder. Sie sagte: „Wahrscheinlich können Sie sich nicht vorstellen, was das bedeutet, aber das tut nicht zur Sache. Ich würde sagen, ob er nach Hause soll, können nur er oder seine Eltern entscheiden." Der Arzt nickte. Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Dass es so schnell gehen würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. In ihrem Gedächnis ging sie alle Dinge, die sie mit ihm erlebt hatte durch. Sie wollte nicht in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren, doch irgendwann fragte der Arzt, ob sie nicht wieder zu Sebastian wollte. Also stand sie auf und ging den Flur zurück. Allerdings ging sie noch nicht zu ihm zurück, sondern verschwand ersteinmal auf der Toilette. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie nicht geweint, doch jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr.

* * *

Nora ging erst zu ihm zurück, als sie sicher war, dass er nicht sehen konnte, dass sie geweint hatte. Sebastian sah wieder fern. Natürlich machte er den Fernseher wieder aus, als sie den Raum betrat. Nora setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett und er sagte: „Du weißt es, oder?"Sie nickte: „Ruft er deine Eltern an?"  
Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, er sagt es ihnen heute Abend. Aber ich denke es ist besser so. Das ist doch kein Leben, wenn man nur weiß dass es bald zu Ende sein wird. Jetzt ist zumindest ein baldiges Ende in Sicht! Außerdem kommt man als Zauberer sozusagen in eine Art Unterwelt, in der man _weiterleben _kann. Wusstest du das nicht?"  
Nora schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist nur ziemlich schade, dass ich meine Eltern dann nicht mehr sehen kann. Aber dich werde ich dann ja wieder sehen, wenn du mal alt bist und stirbst", er versuchte ein Lachen, was ihm aber gründlich misslang.  
Nora nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Sie bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er es so leicht nahm oder wenigstens so tat. Wäre sie in seiner Situation…Sie wollte gar nicht weiterdenken und war froh, dass sie durch ein Klopfen am Fenster aufgeschreckt wurde. Sie ging zum Fenster und ließ Luca herein. Sie hatte einen Brief an Nora dabei. Nora wollte ihn nicht lesen, wenn Sebastian dabei war, also steckte sie ihn in ihre Hosentasche. Sebastian fragte sie: „Von wem ist der?"  
Sie antwortete: „Von meiner Freundin." Sie wusste genau, dass das wieder gelogen war, doch sie konnte ihm wieder nicht die Wahrheit erzählen. Stattdessen küsste sie ihn und ging ein wenig später hinunter in die Cafeteria, um ihren mittlerweile knurrenden Magen zu beruhigen.

Dort las sie auch den Brief. Er war sehr kurz und - wie erwartet - von Fred:

_Liebe Nora,_

_wenn du es partout nicht möchtest, werde ich dich natürlich nicht besuchen._

_Ich wünsche dir gute Nerven! Hier ist es sehr langweilig, du verpasst nichts!_

_Ich vermisse dich. (Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals zu einem Mädchen sagen oder schreiben würde)_

_Fred_

Nora faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. Sie war Fred sehr dankbar, dass er sie nicht besuchen kam. Aber sie wusste, dass er nicht gerade erfreut darüber war.

Als eine Kellnerin kam, bestellte sie sich ein Sandwich und ein Wasser. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich, weil sie kein Papier mitgenommen hatte. Also bat sie die Kellnerin um welches. Die brachte ihr auch gleich einen Stift mit, an den Nora auch nicht gedacht hatte. Nora bedankte sich und begann Fred eine Antwort zu schreiben.

_Lieber Fred,_

_wenn du möchtest kannst du ja an Sylvester kommen. Solange du nicht mit ins Krankenhaus kommst, wird es nicht so schlimm sein. _

_In Deutschland feiert man Weihnachten schon heute, deshalb: Frohe Weihnachten!_

_Grüß bitte alle von mir!_

_Nora _

Sie faltete den kurzen Brief zusammen und gab der Kellnerin, als sie ihr das Essen brachte, gleich das restliche Papier und den Stift zurück. Sie beeilte sich mit Essen und ging, nachdem sie bezahlt hatte, wieder zu Sebastian.

Der sah ausnahmsweise nicht fern, sondern lag einfach nur da. Als sie das Zimmer betrat, schaute er hoch. Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn und wollte gerade fragen, ob sie sich noch mal seine Eule ausleihen könne, als er zu sprechen begann:

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich die letzte Woche nicht nach Hause möchte. Das würde es nur noch schwerer machen. Ich werde meinen Eltern das heute Abend auch sagen. Sie werden es verstehen." Nora wollte etwas erwidern, da klopfte es an der Tür. Sebastian rief: „Herein!" und ein Arzt betrat wieder einmal den Raum. Nora stand sofort auf und ging hinaus. Sie setzte sich wieder einmal auf den Stuhl und wartete.  
Plötzlich fiel ihr siedend heiß ein, dass sie noch kein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Fred hatte. Die anderen würde das verstehen, wenn sie keines bekamen, doch Fred wollte sie etwas schenken. Also stand sie auf, ging die Treppen hinunter und verließ das Krankenhaus. Daran, dass sie Sebastian auch etwas schenken könnte dachte sie noch nicht.

Es schneite, doch sie konnte sich nicht darüber freuen. Zuviel ging ihr durch den Kopf, als dass sie auf die Außenwelt achten konnte.

Sie wusste ganz genau, was sie Fred schenken wollte und apparierte in die Zauberergasse, in ihrem Heimatort. Dort angekommen suchte sie sofort den Laden auf, in dem sie das perfekte Geschenk für Fred vermutete. Sie wollte ihm ein _Doppelbuch_ schenken. Die eine Hälfte würde sie behalten, die andere er. Dann konnte er, wenn er mit ihr in Kontakt treten wollte, in seines etwas hineinschreiben und sie würde es lesen können. Natürlich funktionierte das auch umgekehrt.  
Nora hatte Glück. In dem Laden gab es diese Bücher. Sie entschied sich für eines, auf dessen Umschlag Quidditchspieler abgebildet waren und bezahlte es. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf eine Art Messer, dessen Griff mit den verschiedensten Zeichen und Mustern bedeckt war. Die Klinge war stumpf, fast konnte man gar nicht erkennen, mit welcher Seite man schneiden sollte.  
Sie fragte, was es damit auf sich hatte. Der Verkäufer erklärte ihr, dass dieses Messer, dazu da war, um durch Wände hindurch zu sehen. Man müsse die Wand, durch die man schauen wollte, damit _anschneiden,_ dann könne man durch eine Art Fenster gucken, das man geschnitten hatte. Nora entschied, dass sie es Sebastian schenken wollte. So konnte er sich im Krankenhaus wenigstens noch ein bisschen amüsieren. Also kaufte sie es auch. Als sie den Laden verließ, bemerkte sie, dass es schon dunkel wurde, so konnte sie ungesehen zum Krankenhaus apparieren.

* * *

Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, Sebastian noch einmal zu sehen, doch die Ärzte meinten, er habe genug Besuch für heute gehabt. Sie gab sich damit allerdings nicht zufrieden und apparierte, als sie gerade keiner sah, in sein Zimmer. Sie hatte ihn eindeutig erschreckt, denn er war, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, hochgeschossen. Das war das erste Mal seit langem, dass sie ihn wieder in voller Größe sah. Er sah schon sehr gut aus. Sein Haar war etwas länger als normal und stand ihm in alle Richtungen vom Kopf ab. So erinnerte er sie an Harry, bei dem das auch häufig der Fall war. Nur der karierte Schlafanzug, den er trug, passte nicht ganz ins Bild. Als Nora bemerkte, dass sie ihn anstarrte, wurde sie rot und sah in eine andere Richtung. Sebastian hatte sich mittlerweile von seinem Schock erholt und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Dann fragte er: „Warum bist du nicht durch die Tür gekommen?"„Die Ärzte meinten, du solltest keinen Besuch mehr empfangen, aber ich wollte dir noch mein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben.", sie reichte ihm das Messer. Es war nicht eingepackt, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören. „Vielen Dank! Woher wusstest du, dass ich mir so eins schon immer gewünscht habe?", er berührte damit die Wand neben seinem Bett. Nora wunderte sich, dass er überhaupt wusste, was man damit machen konnte. Durch das _Fenster_ konnten sie die Ärzte auf dem Gang herumlaufen sehen. Einer von ihnen schien zu Sebastian zu wollen. Nora schaffte es gerade noch, sich von Sebastian zu verabschieden und in den Garten der Familie Krüger zu apparieren, bevor der Arzt das Zimmer betrat.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage vergingen. Alle samt mit demselben Tagesablauf:Nach dem Frühstück und Mittagessen besuchte Nora Sebastian.  
Abends schrieb sie Hermine einen Brief und schrieb für Fred etwas in den Teil des Buches, den sie behalten hatte. Manchmal unterhielten sie sich auf diese Weise bis in die Nacht. Am 30. Dezember kündigte Fred an, dass er sie am nächsten Tag doch besuchen käme. Zuerst versuchte sie noch, ihn davon abzuhalten, doch sie merkte bald, dass sie ihn dadurch misstrauisch machte. Also schrieb sie, er solle um zehn Uhr in den Park des Krankenhauses apparieren, wo sie ihn dann abholen würde. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und schlief bald darauf ein.

* * *

**Was haltet ihr jetzt von einem review?**  



	13. Wieder in Hogwarts

**An Carlith: 1.Danke erstmal wieder für dein review. Ohne dich hätte ich die Geschichte wahrscheinlich schon aufgegeben. 2.Ich wollte übrigens damit nicht sagen, dass ich glaube, du könntest mich vergessen haben - ist bloß ein bisschen falsch rübergekommen. 3.Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht, was die Krügers dazu sagen - allerdings stellt sich das Problem auch nicht mehr. **

**An alle: Soll ich noch einen anderen Schluss (Schluss ich vielleicht zu früh, also: eine andere Fortsetzung) schreiben, in der Noras Character sich ein wenig (oder in wenig mehr bzw. sehr stark) verändert ? Wäre gut, wenn ihr schnell antwortet, sonst mach ich so weiter wie bisher!**

* * *

Am nächsten morgen wachte sie sehr früh auf.  
Sie hatte wieder von Sebastian geträumt.  
Doch dieses Mal war es realer. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie geträumt hatte, doch sie ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass es ihm schlecht ging.  
Also zog sie sich an, steckte ihren Teil des Buches in die Taschen und apparierte zu Krankenhaus.

Erst dort bemerkte sie, dass es noch dunkel war. Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, bei Sebastian vorbei zu schauen.Das Krankenhaus war zum Glück schon verschlossen und so kam sie ungestört bis vor seine Tür. Dort stoppte sie kurz, dann öffnete sie ohne zu klopfen diese. Sebastian lag im Bett und schlief. Das beruhigte sie ein weinig und sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der in dem Zimmer stand. Sie beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen. Er atmete ruhig. Sie wusste, dass bald seine Eltern vorbeikommen würden und beschloss in der Cafeteria auf sie zu warten. Erst als sie unten war, fiel ihr ein, dass es viel zu früh war und diese noch gar nicht offen hatte. Also setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl beim Eingang und wartete.

Als es ungefähr neun war, tauchten Sebastians Eltern auf. Sie wunderten sich, dass Nora schon da war, fragten aber nicht nach dem Grund. Sie vereinbarten mit ihr, dass sie ihr Bescheid sagen würden, wenn sie zu Sebastian herein durfte. Daran, dass Fred kommen würde dachte sie nicht mehr.

Um kurz vor zehn kamen Sebastians Eltern wieder.Sie sahen sehr mitgenommen aus. Das wunderte Nora auch nicht, bei dem, was sie erzählten:  
„Er hat sich schon von uns verabschiedet. Anscheinend merkt er, dass es mit ihm vorbei ist. Er wollte, dass du noch hochkommst…", Nora nickte und beeilte sich die Treppen hoch zu laufen. Endlich stand sie keuchend vor seinem Zimmer, holte tief Luft, klopfte an und öffnete die Tür. Sebastian sah sehr weiß aus. Er schien auch im ersten Moment Nora nicht zu bemerken, doch schließlich hatte er ihren Blick aufgefangen. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch er konnte nicht mehr laut genug sprechen, als dass sie ihn von der Tür aus verstanden hätte. In so einem Zustand hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Sicher, ihm ging es in den letzten Tagen immer schlechter. Schon länger konnte er nicht mehr aufstehen, ohne dass ihm schwindelig wurde, doch an diesem Tag spürte Nora auch nicht mehr Entschlossenheit, weiter zu leben.

Er bedeute ihr, sich zu setzten und begann schließlich, mit Flüsterstimme, nocheinmal zu sprechen:

„Ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns jetzt zum letzten Mal sehen werden. Gestern, als du weg warst habe ich dir noch einen Brief geschrieben. Lies ihn erst wenn ich…", seine Stimme erstarb. Er schloss die Augen. Nora hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie ihn weinen sah.  
Sie nahm seine Hand und streichelte sie sanft. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss.  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Geh!", sagte er leise. „Ich will nicht, dass du dabei bist!"

Nora schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ich bleibe hier! Außerdem, wer sagt, dass du jetzt...?", auch sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen und das Wort "sterben" in den Mund nehmen.

Sebastian sah ihr fest in die Augen: „Ich fühle doch, dass es soweit ist. Also, bitte geh! Und nimm den Brief hier mit!", er deutete auf einen Briefumschlag, der auf seinem Nachttisch lag.

Nora seufzte auf, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, dann stand sie langsam auf, nahm den Brief, der auf dem Nachttisch lag und ging aus dem Zimmer. An der Tür wollte sie sich nocheinmal umdrehen, brachte es aber doch nicht übers Herz und verließ schnell das Zimmer.

Als sie auf dem Flur war, setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, der dort immer noch stand und begann leise zu schluchzen. Das machte die Ärzte auf sie aufmerksam und zwei betraten schließlich Sebastians Zimmer. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie wieder heraus und fragten Nora, ob er noch gelebt hätte, als sie ihn verlassen hatte. Nora nickte und schloss aus den Worten, dass er nun wirklich tot war. Sie legte den Kopf auf ihren Schoß und weinte solange, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Dann öffnete sie den Brief von Sebastian. Er hatte geschrieben:

_Liebe Nora,_

_ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir weinst. Ich fand es sehr schön, dass du mich noch besuchen gekommen bist. Ich mache mit diesem Brief Schluss mit dir. Du bist jetzt offiziell wieder frei und kannst dir nen anderen Typen suchen.  
_

_Denk nicht zu viel an mich!_

_Sebastian_

Nora las sich den Brief dreimal durch. Dann steckte sie ihn in ihre Hosentasche. Sebastians Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach. Sie hatten so unpersönlich geklungen, so, als ob er wusste, dass sie mit Fred...

Aber eigentlich konnte das nicht sein. Außerdem, was machte sie sich hier Gedanken um etwas, wo es jetzt zu spät war, heraus zu finden, wie die Dinge standen. Doch sie konnte nicht aufhören darüber nach zu denken. Warum hatte er es denn ihr gegenüber verbergen können, wenn er davon gewusst hatte. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht ordnen, konnte keine Logik hineinbringen.Irgendwann schlief sie, den Kopf auf ihre Arme gestützt, schließlich ein. Als sie später durch ein Geräusch geweckt wurde, wusste sie nicht mehr wo sie war. Ihr Nacken war von der unbequemen Haltung steif geworden und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf zu richten.

Als sie endlich aufsah, blickte sie in Freds Augen. Er sagte nichts, schien zu spüren, dass etwas passiert war und stand einfach nur da.

Lange sah sie ihn nur an. In seinen Augen konnte sie versinken und alles um sich herum vergessen. Gerade in diesem Moment tat ihr das unheimlich gut.

Irgendwann sagte er:

„Lass uns gehen!", sie hatte keine Ahnung wohin er wollte, doch sie folgte ihm einfach. Irgendwann bemerkte sie, dass sie sich in einem Park befanden, wahrscheinlich im Park am Krankenhaus.

Fred steuerte auf eine Bank zu und setzte sich. Nach einigem Zögern setzte sie sich neben ihn. Sie sagte noch immer kein Wort, deshalb begann Fred wieder zu sprechen:

„Du warst mit ihm zusammen.", es klang nicht nach einer Frage, eher nach einer Feststellung, von der er sich erhoffte, dass sie sie nicht bestätigen würde und die sie wie eine Ohrfeige traf. War sie wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? Sie zögerte mit der Antwort, doch dadurch hatte sie sich schon verraten, das wusste sie. Schließlich antwortete sie ihm doch:

„Weißt du, bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, wollte ich mit ihm Schluss machen, doch dann gab es einige familiäre Probleme – in England – und ich bin nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Als ich dann erfahren habe, dass er todkrank ist, hielt ich es für herzlos, mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Er hatte ja allerhöchstens noch einen Monat zu leben. Ich habe gehofft, dass du davon nichts erfährst."

Sie sah ihn an. In seinen Augen lag etwas, was sie nicht deuten konnte. Er stand langsam auf und flüsterte fast nur: „Warum hast du mir nicht vertraut?", dann ging er langsam den Weg weiter und als Nora ihm schon hinterher laufen wollte, hörte sie einen Knall und sie wusste, dass er disappariert war.

Erst als es zu regnen begann, machte sie sich betrübt auf den Weg zu Krügers, um ihre Sachen zu packen. Sie wollte nicht länger in Deutschland bleiben.

Als sie beim Haus ankam, war, wie erwartet, niemand dort. Das war ihr nur Recht. Sie hinterließ Krügers eine Nachricht auf dem Küchentisch und disapparierte dann aus der Wohnung.

Sie kam in der Nähe von Hogwarts an.  
Sie konnte das Schloss schon in der Ferne sehen. Aber sie wusste, dass es viel weiter war, als es aussah.  
Als sie ungefähr eine Stunde gelaufen war, betrat sie endlich das Schloss.

Mittlerweile war es schon Zeit für das Abendessen, doch sie hatte keine Lust auf die Gesellschaft der anderen. Deshalb ging sie zum Griffendorturm. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen. Als sie durch das Portraitloch kletterte, sah sie, dass Fred im Raum war. Er saß vor dem Kamin und schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Er starrte einfach durch sie hindurch. Das gab ihr einen Stich mitten ins Herz, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und starrte vor sich hin. Ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Fred und Sebastian und langsam liefen ihr ein paar Tränen über das Gesicht.

Irgendwann war sie eingeschlafen. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Hermine herein kam und versuchte sie zu wecken, damit sie sich das Feuerwerk, das Dumbledore zu Sylvester organisiert hatte, ansah.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie rechtzeitig zum Frühstück auf. Obwohl sie keine Lust auf neugierige Fragen hatte, ging sie herunter. Hermine saß schon am Tisch. Doch sie bemerkte, dass Fred sich weg gesetzt hatte. Wieder gab es ihr einen Stich ins Herz und sie wollte schon wieder umkehren, als die anderen sie entdeckten und sie zu sich winkten. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu ihnen zu setzten, wenn sie noch mehr Fragen aus dem Weg gehen wollte.Alle wünschten ihr ein frohes neues Jahr. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Neujahr war. Nicht gerade entusiastisch gab sie den Wunsch zurück. Sie war froh, dass sie keine neugierigen Fragen bezüglich Fred beantworten musste, da noch keiner realisiert hatte, dass zwischen ihnen etwas lief.  
Hermine hatte anscheinend während ihrer Abwesenheit irgendeine haarsträubende Geschichte über einen Urlaub in der Karibik erzählt, deshalb erhielt sie nur bewundernde Blicke und Fragen nach dem Wetter und den Typen dort. Sie erzählte, dass sie nicht dort war, weil es zu Hause bei ihr Probleme gab und dass sie müde sei. So erntete sie zwar ein paar enttäuschte Blicke, wurde aber in Ruhe gelassen.

In den nächsten Tagen war Nora kaum ansprechbar. Hermine bezog ihr Verhalten auf den Tod Sebastians. Nur George wusste bescheid. Fred hatte ihm es zwar nicht erzählt, doch er merkte natürlich, was mit seinem Zwilling los war. Schon viele Male hatte er vergeblich versucht, zwischen den beiden zu vermitteln, es aber schließlich aufgegeben.

* * *

Harry hatte wieder Training angeordnet, doch er merkte bald, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Nora ließ ständig den Quaffel fallen und Fred bemerkte nicht einmal, wenn ihn ein Klatscher traf. Also blies er das Training ab. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel, doch Nora wollte noch nicht ins Schloss gehen. Sie ging zum See. Auch als es begann zu regnen, blieb sie sitzen. Wieder einmal musste sie an die zurückliegende Zeit denken und damit auch an Fred. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich kam ihr ein Lied in den Sinn, das sie schon seit ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehört hatte.

_Ich frag die Sterne ob sie wissen_

_Wie sehr wir uns vermissen_

Sterne sah sie diesen Abend nur vereinzelt.

_Ich frag den Mond am Firmament_

_Ob er deinen Namen kennt_

Auch der Mond war durch die Wolkendecke nur selten zu sehen.

_Ich seh den Himmel an_

_Und weiß nicht, wie ich dich erreichen kann_

Langsam rollte ihr eine Träne die kalten Wangen herab. Sie bemerkte es nicht.

_Ich frag die Wolken über mir_

_Warum bist du jetzt nicht hier?_

Die Träne hatte ihren Mundwinkel erreicht und sie leckte sie leckte sie mit der Zunge ab. Sie schmeckte salzig.

Lange saß sie noch am See. Sie hatte alles um sich herum vergessen.

Deshalb erschreckte sie sich auch sehr, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie spürte, wie die Person, die gekommen war, sich neben ihr niederließ und den Arm um ihre Schulter legte. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf und erkannte, zu ihrer Enttäuschung, im fahlen Mondlicht Malfoy.  
Sie versuchte sich ihren Schreck nicht anmerken zu lassen und ließ Malfoys Arm auf ihren Schultern. Sie selbst hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie noch weinte, doch Malfoy anscheinend schon. Er begann ihr langsam über den Rücken zu streichen. Sie ließ sich das gefallen und lehnte sich enger an ihn. Seine Nähe tat ihr gut. Sie weinte immer noch. Malfoy wischte ihr die Tränen weg. Irgendwann hörte sie auf zu weinen. Sie war immer noch an Malfoy gelehnt, doch als der bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr weinte, ließ er sie los und verschwand er so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

Jetzt erst realisierte Nora, dass es gewitterte. Langsam stand sie auf und ging wieder ins Schloss. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffendors, saß längst keiner mehr. Doch Hermine war noch wach und hatte auf Nora im Schlafsaal gewartet. Als sie endlich kam, drehte sie sich zur Seite und konnte beruhigt einschlafen.

* * *

** Falls ihr den Titel von dem Lied wisst, an das Nora denkt, oder von wem es ist, könnt ihr ja mal schreiben, wenn ihrs nicht wisst könnt ihr natürlich auch mitraten. Und wenn ihr nicht raten wollt, reicht ein einfaches review auch! ;-)  
**   



	14. Im Krankenflügel

**Irgendwie werden meine Kapitel immer kürzer. Und ich muss ständig Lied Zitate rein bringen, nehmt mir doch endlich diese CD weg! Aber wer errät oder weiß, welches Lied das ist, kann mir ja mal nen review schicken. Und wers nicht weiß auch! ;-)**

**Achja, soll ich noch jemanden umbringen? Wenn ja, wen? Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermine; Draco oder vielleicht Nora? Sagt mal was dazu, sonst entscheide ich (das war eine Drohung!)**

An Carlith: Natürlich bist du so wichtig! Ich mein ja auch nur, dass ich sie vielleicht ein wenig "unperfekter" machen sollte. Naja, aber wenns sich ergibt, muss sie vielleicht doch noch ne Charakteränderung durchmachen...

* * *

Morgens waren sowohl Hermine als auch Nora sehr verschlafen. Beim Frühstück brachte keine von ihnen ein Wort heraus. Nora aß auch kaum etwas. Nach dem Frühstück verschwand sie sofort in Richtung See. Es regnete immer noch, deshalb lief sie keine Gefahr jemandem zu begegnen. Sie setzte sich auf eine Wurzel von einem Baum und starrte auf den See. Er schlug leichte Wellen und schien von einem unendlichen grau, das Nora in die Tiefe ziehen wollte. Sie dachte schon, sie würde in ihm versinken, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte. Sie drehte sich um und dachte im ersten Moment, dass Fred käme. Umso enttäuschter war sie, als sie erkannte, dass es George war. Der setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah sie ernst an. Er sagte kein Wort und auch Nora brachte keinen Ton heraus. Also starrten sie sich einfach an. Es war als ob einen Spannung zwischen ihren Blicken entstände, als ob sie mit ihren Blicken miteinander kämpften.

Als Nora schon dachte, sie könne es nicht mehr aushalten begann George zu sprechen:  
„Mir wäre die ganze Sache vielleicht egal, wenn ich nicht Freds Bruder und nicht mit dir befreundet wäre. Aber da ich das nun einmal bin… Ich halte das nicht länger aus. Ihr beide verkriecht euch in eurem Selbstmitleid. Dabei wollt ihr eigentlich nur noch zueinander. Glaubst du ich sehe das nicht? Wenn es so wäre, dass ihr nichts mehr voneinander wissen wollt, bitte…ich würde mich da raus halten, aber so ist es ja nicht. Also denk nicht immer nur an deinen verdammten Stolz! Geh zu ihm hin, entschuldige dich! Mach irgendetwas in der Art, aber verkriech dich nicht immer so!"

Wahrend George sprach, war Nora leicht rosa angelaufen. Er hatte ja Recht, dass wusste sie ganz genau. Nur, dass ihr Stolz daran Schuld war, dass sie sich nicht noch einmal entschuldigen wollte, konnte sie sich nicht eingestehen. George war mittlerweile aufgestanden und ging wieder zum Schloss zurück. Sie überlegte kurz und ging ihm dann langsam hinterher.

Sie musste nicht lange nach Fred suchen. Er war im Raum der Wünsche, das wusste sie ganz genau. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er ihn ihr gezeigt. Er hatte erzählt, dass er sich manchmal hierhin verkroch, wenn er allein sein wollte. Sie hatte daraufhin gelacht und gemeint, dass es nicht zu ihm passte, sich verkriechen zu wollen – jetzt taten ihr ihre Worte Leid.

Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie den Raum betrat. Tatsächlich, da saß er. Mit dem Rücken zur Tür schaute er aus dem Fenster. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit am See beobachten können. Als er bemerkte, dass sie da war, drehte er sich nicht um, sondern fragte nur: „Was willst du?" Nora ließ sich von seinem mürrischen Ton nicht erschrecken und sagte entschlossen: „Ich will mit dir reden!" Darauf drehte er sich langsam um und sah sie lange an. Nora sah in seinen Augen eine Kälte, die sie noch nie dort gesehen hatte. Sie versuchte, noch etwas anderes darin zu entdecken, doch das war ihr nicht möglich.  
Endlich unterbrach er ihre Gedanken und sagte: „Dann rede! Ich hör dir zu!" Bei seinem aggressiven Tonfall war sie zusammen gezuckt, brauchte einen kleinen Augenblick, um sich wieder zu fangen und sagte schließlich:  
„Können wir nicht wenigstens wieder normal miteinander reden?"

„Tun wir doch", war die knappe Antwort darauf. Nora sah ein, dass sie so nicht weiter kam. Sie holte tief Luft, schloss kurz die Augen und sagte dann:„Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe.", sie sah ihm kurz in die Augen und senkte dann den Blick. Fred sagte eine lange Zeit nichts. Dann meinte er:  
„Und du glaubst, dass wir jetzt da anfangen können, wo wir aufgehört haben? Ich habe auch Gefühle. Denk mal darüber nach, wem das zu verdanken ist! Ich kann und will nicht so einfach nach deiner Pfeife tanzen", er drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.  
Nora konnte nichts mehr sagen. Sie verließ wortlos den Raum.

* * *

„Was bist du für ein Idiot!"

„Es ist doch nicht dein Problem."

„Ist es schon. Ich muss täglich mit euch zusammen sein. Und du kannst mir glauben, das ist nicht immer ein Vergnügen!"

„Und was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?"

„Ihre Entschuldigung annehmen! Du hättest es so einfach haben können!"

„Ach, der Herr-Super-Erfahrung-mit-Mädchen!"

„Weißt du was? Ich frage mich, warum ich das überhaupt mache! Ich muss mich hier nicht von dir beschimpfen lassen."

„Sorry George, es war nicht so gemeint!"

„Das will ich auch stark hoffen! Wenn du so weiter machst hast du bald keine Freunde mehr. Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht bemerkt, aber selbst Harry und Ron habe Angst vor deinen Launen."

„Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?"

„Noch schlimmer!"

„Meinst ich sollte…?"

„Auf jeden Fall!"

„Aber nach der Abfuhr wird sie nicht mehr mit mir sprechen!"

„Doch wird sie! Sie liebt dich!"

„Sie liebt Sebastian!"

„Sie hat ihn geliebt! Bevor sie dich kannte!"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Du müsstest es doch auch wissen. Sie hat es schließlich auch dir erzählt."

„Wann?"

„Direkt nach seinem Tod."

„Also soll ich zu ihr…?"

„Habe ich doch schon gesagt: Auf jeden Fall!"

* * *

Harry hatte für den nächsten Tag ein neues Training angesetzt. Fred hatte beschlossen nach dem Training mit Nora zu sprechen. Anfangs verlief das Übungsspiel noch ein wenig stockend, doch mit der Zeit hatten sie sich eingespielt und es lief immer besser. Nora konnte zwar immer noch nicht, mit dem gut eingespielten Team richtig mithalten, doch Harry war zufrieden mit ihren Fortschritten.

Schließlich meinte er, sie sollten eine neue Formation üben, die ihre Gegner verwirren würde. Er erklärte ihnen den Spielzug und schickte sie dann los, zum Üben. Als es einigermaßen gut klappte, warf er ihnen den Quaffel zu. Sie sollte noch einige Bälle auf die Tore werfen und die Treiber sollten die Jäger mit Klatschern attakieren.

„Aber nicht zu stark!", schärfte er Fred und George ein.

Anfangs funktionierte es auch alles bestens.Als sie alle schon ziemlich erschöpft waren, meinte Harry schließlich, sie sollten noch ein letztes Mal den Spielzug üben, dann sei genug für heute.

Nora hatte den Quaffel. Sie wollte gerade zum Wurf aufs Tor ansetzten, da raste ein Klatscher auf sie zu. Fred hatte seine Kraft unterschätze und so flog der Ball jetzt mit voller Geschwindigkeit. Sie sah ihn nicht, hatte die Augen nur auf die Tore gerichtet. Er wollte noch schreien und sie warnen, doch da war es schon zu spät. Der Klatscher hatte Nora am Hinterkopf getroffen. Erst sah es noch so aus, als ob sie sich auf dem Besen halten könne, doch dann stürzte sie in die Tiefe. Sie hatte Glück, dass Harry nach seinem Sturz Dumbledore gebeten hatte, ihm einen Spruch beizubringen, der den Fall verlangsamen würde und so ihren Sturz, wie auch schon damals Dumbledore den von Harry, abbremsen konnte. Trotzdem schlug sie mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit auf dem Boden auf und blieb reglos liegen. Harry war, nachdem er den Zauber gemurmelt hatte, sofort gelandet und zum Krankenflügel geeilt, um Madame Pompfrey zu holen. Dann rannte er mit ihr und Dumbledore, der zufällig bei ihr war, so schnell er konnte, zum Quidditchfeld zurück.

Nach Noras Sturz waren alle gelandet und zu ihr geeilt. George war als erster bei ihr. Er traute sich allerdings nicht, sie anzufassen. Kurz nach ihm kamen die anderen aus der Mannschaft an. Fred war ganz weiß im Gesicht. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Endlich kam Harry mit madame Pompfrey und Dumbledore an. Die Hexe fühlte kurz Noras Puls und beförderte sie dann mit einem Schwebezauber in die Krankenstation.

Dumbledore winkte ab, als Ron erklären wollte, was passiert war. Er wusste es ja schon von Harry. Er hieß sie allesamt mit sich kommen, damit sie noch einen Beruhigungstrank bekämen, denn er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie sonst nicht zur Ruhe kommen würden

Madame Pompfrey hatte in der Zwischenzeit Noras Knochenbrüche (die sehr zahlreich und von böser Natur waren) geheilt und ihr ein Schmerzmittel eingeflößt. Als Dumbledore mit der Mannschaft in den Raum kam lag sie in einem der Betten und schlief. Madame Pompfrey beschloss, dass sie Fred auch noch über die Nacht dort behalten wollte, Er war immer noch käsebleich und zitterte, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark. Dem Rest der Mannschaft verabreichte sie einen Schlaftrunk, verbunden mit einem Beruhigungstrunk und schickte sie in ihre Schlafräume. Fred machte sie ein Bett zurecht und gab ihm auch so einen Trank. Dann machte sie das Licht aus und verließ den Raum.

* * *

_Alles schwarz, so schwarz wie meine Kleider_.

_Alles schwarz, ich seh nichts andres – leider_

Eigentlich war es ziemlich hell. Licht strömte durch die Fenster. Doch Fred merkte es nicht.

_Alles schwarz, aus Tag wird Nacht_

_Alles schwarz, spürst du diese Macht?_

Es war, als ob es immer Nacht war.

Nora war schon seit drei Tagen nicht aufgewacht. Der Sturz hatte sie mehr mitgenommen, als sie zuerst gedacht hatten. Fred weigerte sich, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen und Madame Pompfrey und Dumbledore ließen ihm seinen Willen.

Er verbrachte jeden Tag an ihrem Bett. Nie traute er sich ihre Hand zu nehmen. Doch heute tat er es. Sanft streichelte er sie.

_Alles schwarz, so schwarz wie meine Wände_

_Alles schwarz, wir reichen uns die Hände_

_Alles schwarz – nur Kerzenlicht_

_Alles schwarz…_

Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihre Hand sich bewegte. Dann öffnete sie leicht ihre Augen. Als sie ihn erkannte lächelte sie kurz, bevor sie die Augen wieder schloss und einschlief. Diese Lächeln beseutet Fred mehr, als alles andere.

Jetzt bemerkte er auch endlich, dass der ganze Krankenflügel hell erleuchtet war und dass draußen die Sonne schien.

Als es ungefähr zehn Uhr Abends war, regte Nora sich wieder. Fred, der gerade, seit langem wieder, etwas gegessen hatte, war sofort bei ihr. In seiner Eile hatte er den Teller fallen lassen, doch das störte ihn nicht. Nora hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah ihn an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er verstand sie nicht. Er beugte sich weiter zu ihr hinunter und sie flüsterte noch einmal: „Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?" Er nickte und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihrem. Langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter näher, bis sie seinen Atem spüren konnte und ihre Lippen sich schließlich berührten.

„Was um Himmels Willen…", Madame Pompfrey, die den Lärm von dem Teller gehört hatte, hatte den Raum betreten. Als sie sah, dass Nora anscheinend wach war, fiel ihr ein großer Stein vom Herzen. Langsam trat sie näher an das Bett. Nora und Fred hatten sich inzwischen voneinander gelöst. Sie schickte Fred zu Professor Dumbledore, damit er ihm sagte, dass Nora wieder wach war und fred verließ zum ersten Mal seit drei Tagen wieder die Krankenstation.  
Sie selbst untersuchte Nora noch einmal, befand ihren Zustand für akzeptabel und meinte, dass sie vielleicht in einer Woche den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen könnte.  
Als Nora sich bewegen wollte und leise dabei aufschrie, brachte sie ihr einen neues Glas mit Schmerzmittel. Dann ließ sie Nora wieder alleine.

Als Fred mit Dumbledore im Schlepptau wiederkam, schlief sie wieder. Madame Popfrey meinte, dass Fred jetzt nicht länger im Krankenflügel bleiben sollte. Nora war schließlich wieder aufgewacht. Außerdem fing am nächsten Tag die Schule wieder an.

Also verließ er den Krankenflügel, kündigte aber an, am nächsten Tag wieder vorbei zu schauen.

So fröhlich hatten die anderen Fred seit langem nicht mehr gesehen. Es kannte zwar nur George den wahren Grund, doch alle waren natürlich froh, dass Nora wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Fred hatte jetzt endlich wieder Zeit, sich mit George zusammen zusetzen, um neue Scherzartikel zu erfinden. Die beiden arbeiteten bis spät in die Nacht hinein an einem neuen Produkt und als sie endlich in ihre Schlafräume gingen, war es schon nach Mitternacht. Obwohl er so müde war, konnte Fred nur schwer einschlafen.

_Ich weiß, dass du mich siehst,_

_wenn du die Augen schließt_

_dann kannst du mich hören,_

_dann kannst du mich spüren,_

_dann können wir uns nie mehr verlieren._

Schließlich schlief er aber doch ein.

* * *

**Wie gesagt, jetzt wär ein review angebracht!**


	15. Drohbriefe

**Erstmal: Die Lieder sind von den Prinzen. Und: ich werde Noras Charakter später aus einem bestimmten Grund ändern, ich hoffe, das könnt ihr ertragen! Aber umbringen werd ich sie wahrscheinlich nicht, da waren zu wenig dafür. Achja, sorry für meinen "Fluch der Karibik"-Faible!  
**

**An Yuy: Danke erstmal! Und viel Glück bei Deutsch!  
**

** An Carlith: (Sternchen)mal wieder total über dein review freu(Sternchen) Viel Glück gehabt zu haben! (bei diesem Pisatest)**

**An Carabina: Danke fürs review! Sie ändert sich noch, versprochen!**

**An Marvinlebt42: Du weißt ja, dass ich mich immer über deine kreativen Ideen bezüglich Nora freue! ;-) **

* * *

Am nächsten Tag besuchte Fred Nora wieder. Er hatte, zu seinem Leidwesen, George nicht davon abhalten können, mit zu kommen, deshalb betraten sie jetzt zu zweit den Krankenflügel. Madame Pompfrey meinte sie sollte nicht länger, als zehn Minuten bleiben und ließ die beiden mit Nora alleine. Die lag im Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen, schlief aber nicht.  
Sie wusste genau wer gekommen war. Sie hörte Schritte, die sich näherten und irgendwann verstummten. Dann spürte sie eine Hand, die ihre Augen verschloss. 

„George!", sie hatte auf gut Glück geraten und damit richtig gelegen.  
Die Hand verschwand wieder, während ihr Besitzer „ertappt", murmelte und sie die Augen öffnete. Sie lächelte die beiden Jungen an, die sich auf ihrer Bettkante nieder ließen und begannen, ihr von dem zu erzählen, was sich in der Schule so getan hatte bzw. wie ihr neues _Produkt _sich verkaufen ließ..  
Als sie sich dann, auf Madame Pompfreys Drängen hin, wieder von ihr verabschiedeten, hauchte sie Fred einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verschwanden beide wieder.

Am Abend klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Weil Madame Pompfrey nicht da war, rief Nora: „Herein!", und die Tür öffnete sich. Nora staunte nicht schlecht, als sie sah, wer sie besuchen kam: Malfoy

Er setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, doch Malfoy fing sofort an zu sprechen.  
„Wie ich sehe geht es dir wieder einigermaßen gut. Das freut mich! Du bist mit Fred zusammen? Dann hat unser Tanz ja doch geholfen! Aber eigentlich bin ich wegen was anderem gekommen. Mein Vater hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir dich doch in den Ferien zu uns nehmen könnten. Deine deutsche Schule hält das für eine gute Idee, ich allerdings nicht! In den Sommerferien ist Hogwarts ja geschlossen. Also bräuchtest du irgendjemanden, bei dem du wohnen könntest. Was machst du, wenn du keinen findest?"

„Vielen Dank für deine Sorgen, aber das lass mal mein Problem sein. Erstens ist es bis da noch ein halbes Jahr hin und zweitens bin ich mir sicher, dass ich bei den Weasleys oder Hermine unterkommen kann. Wie war eigentlich euer Quidditchspiel? Ihr habt gegen Ravenclaw gespielt oder?"

„Gut, dass du es erwähnst, ich bin jetzt Captain. Captain Draco Malfoy! Wir haben das Spiel übrigens gewonnen. Ihr habt keine Chance auf den Quidditchpokal!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen!"

* * *

„Und jetzt schlagen Sie bitte die Bücher auf Seite dreihunderteinundzwanzig auf! Wenn Sie den Text gelesen haben, dann schreiben Sie eine Zusammenfassung darüber. Ich werde sie nachher einsammeln und benoten.", 

Nora seufzte auf. Sie war jetzt schon eine Woche wieder in der Schule. Ihre Schonfrist war endgültig abgelaufen. Sie schlug ihr Buch auf und begann zu lesen.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte sie gut eine Seite zu Papier gebracht und überreichte Professor McGonagall mit einem einigermaßen guten Gefühl ihren Text. Dann verließ sie zusammen mit Fred und George zusammen den Raum. Dies war ihre letzte Stunde für heute gewesen, deshalb brachten sie ihre Sachen wieder hoch in ihren Schlafraum und gingen dann zum Mittagessen.

Am Nachmittag hatte Nora sich mit Hermine in der Bibliothek verabredet. Sie wollten zusammen lernen. Zwar waren die UTZ-Prüfungen erst in drei Monaten, doch Hermine war der Meinung, dass man nicht früh genug anfangen könnte.

Nora war da anderer Meinung, doch sie hatte nichts vor, also wollte sie schon mal, die Sachen, von denen sie glaubte, dass sie drankommen könnten, aus den Büchern rausschreiben. Außerdem musste sie noch für Kräuterkunde etwas nachgucken. Hermine war schon in der Bibliothek, als Nora eintraf. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich an einen der Tische und begannen mehr oder weniger konzentriert zu arbeiten. Irgendwann wurden sie von Stimmen, ein paar Reihen weiter, aus ihrer Arbeit geschreckt.

„Wie oft habe ich es euch schon gesagt? Ich bin Captain Draco! Wollt ihr etwa aus dem Team fliegen, nur weil ihr euch das nicht merken könnt?", das war eindeutig Malfoys Stimme. Hermine sah Nora an und die sagte: „Er nennt sich jetzt Captain! Er findet, dass das besser zu einem Teamchef passt." Hermine verdrehte die Augen, begann aber wieder zu arbeiten.

Als es schon dunkel war, hörten die beiden endlich auf. Sie konnten sich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren. Hermine sah müde, aber zufrieden aus. Nora nur müde. Trotzdem blieben sie noch eine Weile in der Bibliothek sitzen, in der sie mittlerweile alleine waren, und unterhielten sich.

„Draco kam letztens zu mir und meinte, seine Eltern würden mich gerne", ihre Stimme klang verächtlich,über die Sommerferien bei sich aufnehmen. Er meinte, er hielte das für keine gute Idee und ich kann ihm da ausnahmsweise nur Recht geben. Meinst du…",  
Hermine unterbrach sie: „Du kannst natürlich auch zu uns kommen!"  
Nora sah sie dankbar an: „Ich denke, dass ich einige Zeit auch bei Fred wohnen kann, er will sich mit George ja eine eigene Wohnung suchen, aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich auch ein bisschen bei dir sein könnte! Es ist zwar noch Ewigkeiten hin, aber bei so was plane ich lieber früher…"

Es war mittlerweile so spät, dass sie von Madame Pince aus der Bibliothek geschmissen wurden und schnurstracks in den Gryffendorturm gingen, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer, nur Ron saß noch da und schrieb an einem Aufsatz. Hermine bot an, ihm zu helfen und Nora ging ins Bett. Sie schlief sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Hermine kaum aus dem Bett. Anscheinend hatte das Schreiben des Aufsatzes noch ziemlich lange gedauert. Nora saß schon am Frühstückstisch, als Hermine verschlafen die Halle betrat. Das fiel natürlich sofort auf, denn Hermine war morgens immer die Wachste. Ron war noch gar nicht aufgetaucht, als die meisten schon vom Frühstückstisch aufgestanden waren. Nora fragte Hermine, was sie noch solange gemacht hatten, dass sie jetzt so müde war, doch Hermine antwortete nur, dass sie sich später mit Fred, George und Ron am See treffen würden. Auch Nora sollte kommen. Sie hätten etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen. Dann ließ sie Nora stehen und verschwand zum Unterricht. Auch Nora beeilte sich in den Klassenraum zu kommen. Bei Snape wollte sie nicht riskieren, zu spät zu kommen.

Beim Mittagessen sagte ihr Fred, dass sie sich in einer halben Stunde träfen. Wenn sie kam, sollte sie aufpassen, dass Harry ihr nicht folgte. Nora verstand es zwar nicht, versprach aber aufzupassen.

Als sie an den See kam, war noch niemand da. Also setze sie sich auf einen Stein und wartete. Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass sich Schritte näherten. Plötzlich wurden ihr von hinten die Augen zugehalten. Sie versuchte sich umzudrehen und konnte sich dadurch einen Blick an den Händen vorbei verschaffen. Wie sie es nicht anders vermutet hatte, sah sie Fred und George. Die beiden setzten sich neben sie und sie lehnte sich an Fred. George wollte ihr gerade erzählen, warum sie sich trafen, als Hermine mit Ron im Schlepptau eintraf. Da sie nun vollständig waren, begann Hermine sofort zu sprechen:

„Es geht um Harry. Ron hat mir gestern erzählt, dass er immer noch Drohbriefe erhält. Da ihr drei,", sie sah Nora. Fred und George an, „die anderen Briefe gefunden habt, habe ich es für richtig gehalten, euch auch mit einzuweihen. Harry hat Ron zwar nichts davon erzählt, aber er hat, durch Zufall, einige davon gelesen. Wir haben überlegt, ob wir es Dumbledore sagen, aber eigentlich können wir das nicht, solange Harry es keinem erzählt hat. Außerdem habt ihr es ihm ja schon gesagt. Das Problem ist, dass keine konkreten Drohungen drinstehen. Sie beziehen sich alle auf einen Tag, es wird natürlich nicht gesagt welcher es ist. Sie nennen ihn den Tag x.", an dieser Stellen wurde Hermine von George unterbrochen:

„Wer sind sie? Todesser?"

Hermine nickte, „Wahrscheinlich. Sie schreiben natürlich keinen Absender drunter, aber sie reden ständig von _ihrem _Lord." Fred sah sie fragend: „Und was wollen wir unternehmen? Wir können ohne genaue Hinweise nichts tun. Außerdem sind wir keine Detektive oder so. Und ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch keine Lust das zu spielen"

„Ich dachte auch nicht daran, Detektiv zu spielen, sondern daran, dass wir Harry sozusagen bewachen. Nie darf er allein sein. Er sollte aber nichts merken.", Hermine sah in die Runde, als ob sie nach Zustimmung in den Gesichtern suchte. Nora meinte schließlich: „Das wird nicht leicht! Du und Ron werdet die meiste Zeit das übernehmen müssen, aber ihr seid ja sowie so immer zusammen. Aber ich denke, dass wir auch aufpassen werden. Bei uns wird er bloß eher Verdacht schöpfen."

Fred nickte zustimmend, meinte aber: „Euch ist klar, dass er gerade in diesem Moment allein ist?" Hermine schreckte hoch. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. Sie stand auf, sagte noch, dass sie halt alle aufpassen müssten und verschwand in Richtung Schloss. Ron rannte ihr hinterher. Auch George verschwand schließlich unter einem Vorwand. Nora und Fred blieben noch eine Weile sitzen. Als es Nora zu kalt wurde, wollte sie auch gehen, doch Fred meinte, sie solle doch noch bleiben. Er zog sie näher zu sich heran, damit er sie wärmen konnte. So blieben sie sitzen, bis es anfing zu regnen. Dann gingen auch sie ins Schloss.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne irgendeinen Zwischenfall. Doch Hermine und Ron bewachten Harry immer noch. Fred und George hatten endlich Zeit, sich richtig um ihren Kiosk zu kümmern, den sie während der vergangenen Zeit doch sehr vernachlässigt hatten. Nora half ihnen auch häufig. Allerdings hatte sie nicht die Art von Fantasie, die sie benötigt hätte, um sich ein Produkt auszudenken. Fred und George dagegen überhäuften sich nur so mit Ideen. George hatte zum Beispiel vorgeschlagen, ein _Viertelstundentoffee _auf den Markt zu bringen, das einem für eine Viertelstunde den Körper eines anderen Menschen gab. Pünktlich zum Valentinstag war das natürlich der Renner, schließlich wollten alle wissen, ob sie ihr vermeintlicher Partner nicht doch hinterging.

Am Samstag vor dem Valentinstag, lud Fred Nora für den nächsten Tag nach Hogsmeade ein.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die beiden, wie die meisten Schüler, los. Nur gingen sie mit George zu einem der Geheimgänge, die Fred und George in ihrem ersten Schuljahr entdeckt hatten. Sie kamen in einem etwas abseits gelegenen Gasthaus im Keller aus einer Truhe gekrochen und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Honigtopf, wo George sich mit Lee und Alicia verabredet hatte und Fred und Nora sich von der Gruppe trennten. Sie hatten beschlossen sich später wieder im Honigtopf zu treffen, doch bis dahin wollten Fred und Nora noch ein wenig allein sein. Also schlenderten sie los. Fred, das wusste Nora, hatte nicht wirklich Lust, sich mit ihr in eins der überfüllten Gasthäuser zu setzen, die an diesem Tag immer besonders kitschig geschmückt waren. Deshalb beschlossen sie, in die Nähe der heulenden Hütte zu gehen, wo es an keinem Tag von Schülern wimmelte. Ausnahmsweise regnete es nicht, doch der Boden war ziemlich matschig. Außerdem war es sehr kalt. Nora war froh, dass sie sich an Fred kuscheln konnte, denn trotz ihres warmen Mantels fror sie.

Als sie in der Nähe der heulenden Hütte waren, setzten sie sich auf einen Baumstamm, der anscheinend bei einem Unwetter umgefallen war. Fred holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und zauberte ihnen eine trockene Sitzfläche. Von ihrem Blickpunkt aus, konnten sie die heulende Hütte gut beobachten. Sie wussten nur gerüchteweise, dass Sirius sich dort versteckt hatte und dass Harry ihn dort gefunden hatte. Obwohl sie nicht glaubten, dass die Hütte wirklich so unheimlich war, wie man erzählte, trauten sie sich nicht näher heran. Nora fragte Fred nach einem Gerücht, dass Malfoy ihr erzählt hatte. Fred erklärte ihr, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein Werwolf war und die heulende Hütte deshalb, als er noch nach Hogwarts ging, extra für ihn gebaut wurde, damit er dort solange bleiben konnte, bis er wieder ein Mensch war. Die Leute aus dem Dorf hatten in Vollmondnächten immer ein Heulen von dort gehört, weshalb man glaubte, dass die Hütte verflucht sei. Jetzt meinte Nora:„Eigentlich können wir dann auch hinein gehen. Ich meine, es ist kein Vollmond und außerdem heller Tag." Fred überlegte einen Augenblick und meinte dann: „Nagut, wir können zumindest mal näher gehen!" Also standen sie auf und gingen vorsichtig über das unwegige Gelände heran. Als sie nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt waren, hörten sie Stimmen.

„…und dann schlagen wir zu! Damit wäre alles besprochen."

Nora erkannte die Stimme Lucius Malfoys. Sie hielt Fred fest und schüttelte den Kopf. Der verstand und sie traten so lautlos wie möglich den Rückzug an. Als sie wieder bei dem Baumstamm waren, erklärte Nora: „Das war Malfoy. Der Alte, nicht Draco. Vielleicht sollte ich Draco mal fragen, was sein Vater dort macht."

Fred schüttelte den Kopf: „Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore informieren. Immerhin ist Malfoy senior ein Todessser. Außerdem weißt du doch nicht, ob du Malfoy junior vertrauen kannst!"  
Nora antwortete: „Ich kann ihm vertrauen. Ich kann dir später noch erzählen, warum ich mir da so sicher bin, aber jetzt sollten wir ins Dorf gehen. Wer weiß, wie lange er da noch drin bleibt. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich da mit seinen Todesserfreunden getroffen. Ich bin, ehrlich gesagt, nicht so scharf auf ein Treffen mit denen. Vielleicht haben sie auch Wachen aufgestellt, die uns jetzt folgen. Also komm!", die letzten Worte hatte sie nur noch geflüstert. Anscheinend war ihr das auch erst gerade bewusst geworden. Jedenfalls gingen die beiden jetzt ziemlich schnell zum Honigtopf und waren erleichtert, als sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen.

* * *

**Ich hab ne Idee! Wie wärs, wenn ihr jetzt den lila Button da unten drückt und mir nen kurzes review hinterlasst?**  



	16. Das Gespräch

**Ich weiß, die Kapitel werden immer kürzer, aber dafür kann ich häufiger was hochladen.**

**An Carabina: Danke! Das musste einfach sein. Vielleicht hast du ja gemerkt, dass vorher auch schon mehrere Anspielungen an "Fluch der Karibik" waren. **

* * *

Sie konnten die anderen nirgends entdecken. Das war kein Wunder, sie waren noch viel zu früh. Aber nach diesem Erlebnis hatten sie keine Lust, noch einmal ins Freie zu gehen. Also setzten sie sich an einen der wenigen freien Tische und bestellten sich jeder ein Butterbier. 

Um sie herum waren lauter Pärchen, die Händchen hielten oder knutschten. Jetzt musste Nora nicht befürchte, von irgendjemandem belauscht zu werden, deshalb beschloss sie, Fred die Geschichte ihrer Rettung durch Malfoy zu erzählen.

Während sie erzählte, griff er nach ihrer Hand. Er hielt sie auch noch fest, als sie geendet hatte. Keiner sagte ein Wort, sie waren beide in Gedanken versunken. Doch irgendwann wurden sie von George in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.

Alicia, Lee und er hatten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt. Sie bestellten auch alle ein Butterbier und erzählten dann das Neuste vom Quidditch. Schließlich fragte Lee, was Fred und Nora die ganze Zeit gemacht hatten. Alicia sah ihn strafend an und sagte: „So was fragt man nicht!" Nora musste lachen und meinte dann: „Wir waren bei der heulenden Hütte. Da waren immerhin nicht so viele Leute." Fred sah sie fragend an, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und er verstand.  
Sie wollte erst mit Malfoy sprechen, bevor sie den anderen etwas erzählten.  
Also sagte er auch nichts und lenkte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung.  
Als es schon ziemlich dunkel war, machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. Alicia und Lee apparierten nach Edinburgh, wo sie beide eine Wohnung hatten und Fred, Nora und George gingen zurück nach Hogwarts.

* * *

Es gab Tage in Hogwarts, die es der nach Meinung vieler Schüler nicht geben sollte. Heute war so einer. Es regnete, die Lehrer hatten allesamt schlechte Laune und Dumbledore war, auf eine dringende Bitte des Ministers, nach London gereist. Er wollte zwar am nächsten Tag schon wieder kommen, doch schon beim Frühstück merkte man seine fehlende gute Laune. Außerdem hatte Snape ihnen Unmengen an Hausaufgaben aufgegeben, sodass sie den ganzen Nachmittag lernen mussten. Nora hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, mit Malfoy zu reden, doch jetzt hatte sie keine Zeit. Schlechtgelaunt war sie in die Bibliothek gegangen, um sich ein Buch über den Trank, den sie gebraut hatten, zu suchen.

Es war ziemlich leer in der Bibliothek, nur ein paar Slytherins waren dort. Auch Malfoy, doch sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht sprechen. Sie ging durch die Reihen und genoss es, einmal nicht zu lernen, sondern eine kurze Auszeit zu haben. Schließlich hatte sie ein Buch gefunden in dem sich, wie sie vermutet, sich die Beschreibung des Tranks befand.Sie setzte sich an einen der Tische und blätterte in ihm herum. Endlich hatte sie die Seite gefunden, auf der es stehen sollte, doch man konnte die Schrift nicht lesen. Die Seite sah aus, als ob jemand den Trank darüber verschüttete hatte.  
Also stellte Nora es zurück ins Regal. Eigentlich war sie nicht böse, dass sie weiter suchen musste. Sie mochte die Bibliothek. Mittlerweile waren noch mehr Schüler gekommen, doch sie beachtete sie nicht. Als sie nach einer guten Viertelstunde immer noch kein passendes Buch gefunden hatte, beschloss sie sich nun doch an Madame Pince zu wenden. Sie entdeckte die Bibliothekarin in der Nähe der Slytherins. Sie schien gerade etwas für sie heraus zu suchen, also beschloss sie, Malfoy nun doch anzusprechen. Er saß gerade allein an einem Tisch und so setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber. Er sah auf und fragte: „Was ist?", sie ließ sich von seinem unfreundlich Ton nicht beeindrucken, schließlich musste er vor seinen Slytherinfreunden, oder besser gesagt -Anhängern, das Gesicht des arroganten Captains wahren.

Sie antwortete: „Ich hab ne Frage. Ich glaube allerdings, dass wir das nicht hier bereden sollten." Malfoy sah sie an und rollte mit den Augen: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du solltest nicht so viel nachdenken! Aber okay. Jetzt hast du mich sowieso schon gestört, dann ist es auch egal. Wo hin gehen wir?"

„Auf den Korridor!", sie stand auf und er folgte ihr. Sie blieb erst stehen, als sie keinen Schüler mehr in ihrer Nähe sah.  
Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und fragte: „Was hat dein Vater in der heulenden Hütte gemacht?",  
Malfoy sah sie erstaunt an. Er hätte nicht mit einer so direkten Frage gerechnet. Er überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Erstens: Mein Vater darf sich dort ja wohl aufhalten und zweitens: Ich war nicht dabei! Von wann redest du denn?"

„Vom Valentinstag!"

„Da warst du mit Fred in Hogsmeade, nicht wahr? Ich dachte da hätte man besseres zu tun als zur heulenden Hütte zu gehen. Aber das muss mich ja nicht interessieren, das wolltest du doch jetzt sagen.", er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort: „ Weißt du, selbst wenn ich wüsste, was er da gemacht hat. Warum sollte ich es dir sagen?"

„Weil du sonst jemanden vielleicht in Gefahr bringst!"

„Mit _jemand_ meinst du jetzt nicht deinen Liebsten?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig!"

„Doch ist es. Aber falls es um Harry geht: Dir ist klar, dass ich nur Vorteile hätte, wenn ihm etwas passieren würde?"

„Vielleicht könntest du mal etwas tun, ohne an deinem Vorteil zu denken?"

„Also geht es um Harry. Was würde für mich herausspringen, wenn ich es dir sage? Immer noch angenommen, ich weiß es tatsächlich."

„Was würdest du denn verlangen?", ihr war bewusst, dass er sie jetzt erpressen würde, doch das Risiko wollte sie eingehen.

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Ich könnte jetzt natürlich etwas nehmen, das du mir niemals geben kannst. Aber wie wäre es mit einem Kuss?", Nora sah ihn entsetzt an: „Draco! Ich bin deine Cousine!"

„Dann müsstest du ja gut küssen können!", er lächelte. Ein weinig zu fies, wie sie fand, dann meinte er: „Aber ein Kuss ist nicht zu viel verlangt."

„Woher weiß ich denn, dass du die Info hast?"

„Vertraue mir!" Malfoy zu vertrauen war so gut wie unmöglich, auch für Nora. Sie fragte: „Du weißt, dass das Erpressung ist?"

Er antwortete, diesmal ohne sein fieses Grinsen: „Nennen wir es mal einen Gefallen für eine Gefälligkeit. Außerdem musst du es nicht tun. Wenn dir die Info nicht so wichtig ist…",

Nora schreckte auf: „Also hast du sie?"

„Wann lernst du endlich, dass ich nicht immer die Wahrheit sage?"

„Und du erwartest ernsthaft, dass ich dich küsse?", sie hoffte immer noch, dass Malfoy einen Scherz gemacht hatte. Er antwortete: „Ich erwarte nur so viel von dir, wie du von mir.", jetzt hatte er es geschafft, sie zu verwirren.

„Was erwarte ich denn von dir?", er lächelte wieder und meinte: „Das ich die Info habe und sie dir nach dem Kuss aber nicht gebe.", Nora wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Genau das dachte sie.

„Beweiß mir, dass ich Unrecht habe und dass du sie mir doch gibst!", vielleicht kam sie doch um den Kuss herum?

Aber Malfoy ließ sich nicht provozieren, er meinte ruhig: „Dazu musst du mich erst küssen!"

Nora seufzte auf, sah sich um und erblickte Mrs Norris. Sie wusste genau, dass auf die Katze Filch folgte. Sie konnte schon die Schritte hören, blickte sich allerdings nicht in ihre Richtung um.

Malfoy sah sie ausdruckslos an. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und beugte sich dann vor, um ihn zu küssen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Es war fast, als ob ein Funke übersprang, doch wahrscheinlich lag das nur an den Gummisohlen, die ihre Schuhe hatten. Sie hatte schon geahnt, dass Malfoy gut küssen konnte und erlag fast der Versuchung, den Kuss nicht schnell zu beenden, doch die Schritte kamen immer näher und sie löste ihre Lippen von seinen. Dann zog sie Malfoy mit sich in das nächste Klassenzimmer.

„So, jetzt beweiß mir das Gegenteil!", wenn er jetzt die Info nicht herausrücken würde, wäre er für sie gestorben. Er merkte das und hatte Spaß daran, sie noch mehr zu reizen: „Hab ich denn die Info?"

„Du hast sie, dass sehe ich dir an!", langsam wurde Nora wirklich sauer. Er antwortete: „Das glaube ich zwar nicht, dass du mir das ansiehst, aber du hast Recht, ich habe sie."

„Dann sag sie mir, verdammt noch mal!", jetzt schrie sie fast. Er antwortete: „Reg dich ab! Ich sag sie dir ja.", er machte eine Pause und sprach dann weiter:

„Also, mein Vater trifft sich dort öfter mit, sagen wir mal mit ein paar Freunden…", sie unterbrach ihn:

„Mit ehemaligen Todessern?"

„Nicht nur, aber ein paar sind wohl auch dabei. Aber das ist doch auch nicht so wichtig.",

sie unterbrach ihn wieder: „Dir ist klar, dass ich mit dieser Info zu Dumbledore gehen kann und eigentlich auch muss?" Er antwortete: „Was würde das bringen? Solange ihnen nichts nachgewiesen werden kann, kann sie keiner verhaften. Außerdem ist Fudge bestechlich…"

„Er muss ja nicht immer Minister sein."

„Tut das jetzt was zur Sache? Ich muss noch lernen! Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest…", er wendete sich von ihr ab und wollte weg gehen.

„Halt, nicht so schnell! Was machen sie da?", Nora hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. Er riss sich los und ging zur Tür: „Das war nicht Teil der Vereinbarung, dass ich dir das sage.", er öffnete die Tür und verschwand.

„Malfoy!", brüllte sie ihm hinterher, doch es nützte nichts. Frustriert machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffendorturm.

* * *

„Was ist passiert?" Nora war schlecht gelaunt durch das Portraitloch geklettert und hatte zu keinem ein Wort gesagt. Sie hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und vor sich hingestarrt. Irgendwann war Fred zu ihr gekommen und hatte sie gefragt.

Sie schnaubte und meinte: „Das willst du gar nicht wissen!"

Er setzte sich auf die Lehne des Stuhls und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern: „Reg dich erstmal ab!"

Eigentlich konnte sie sich noch nicht beruhigen, sie war noch zu sauer auf Malfoy, doch Fred zuliebe tat sie es. Schließlich fragte er wieder: „Was ist denn nun passiert?"

Sie antwortete: „Ich hatte mit Malfoy eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Ich wollte ja herausfinden was sein Vater dort macht. Also habe ich ihn gefragt. Er hat mir erzählt, dass sein Vater sich mit Freunden trifft, mehr konnte ich nicht herausfinden und bin darauf wütend geworden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es weiß!" Die Sache mit dem Kuss erzählte sie ihm absichtlich nicht. Wozu auch? Sie war unwichtig.

* * *

**Pendel nach rechts schwing, Pendel nach links schwing, du wirst müde und willenlos und drückst jetzt auf den lila Button, um ein review zu schreiben! ;-)**  



	17. Das Problem mit dem Kuss

**An Carabina: Ne, Fred hat die beiden nicht gesehen. Danke für deine regelmäßigen reviews! Das ist toll, wenn jemand die ff durchhält zu lesen!**

**An Carlith: Ich werde sie später für kurze Zeit ziemlich verändern (eher zum schlechten), dann aber wieder normal werden lassen. Ich liebe Fluch der Karibik total! Vor allem Jack! **

* * *

Am nächsten morgen saß Dumbledore wieder mit am Frühstückstisch der Lehrer. Man merkte auch an der Stimmung in der Halle, dass er wieder da war. Fast alle Lehrer waren wieder besser gelaunt, sodass sie ihnen kaum Hausaufgaben aufgaben. Für Snape galt das natürlich nicht, doch Nora hatte an diesem Tag keinen Unterricht bei ihm. Die meisten Aufgaben hatte sie gestern schon erledigt, sodass sie beschloss eine Runde zu fliegen.

Gerade, als sie den Gryffendorturm verlassen wollte, rief Harry ihr hinterher, dass sie noch trainieren wollten. Sie drehte sich zu ihm hin und fragte ihn wann sie denn da sein sollte. Er meinte: „In einer Stunde. Dann bin ich auch mit meinen Sachen fertig", Nora nickte und kletterte dann durch das Portraitloch. Sie ging durch die Korridore und aus dem Schloss. Dann wollte sie auf ihren Besen steigen, doch sie erblickte am See eine Person, die ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. Sie ging ein Stückchen näher und erkannte Fred. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt und sie schlich sich an ihn heran. Als sie dicht hinter ihm war, hielt sie ihm von hinten die Augen zu. Er zuckte zusammen, anscheinend war er in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

Er nahm ihre Hände von seinen Augen und drehte sich um: „Wusste ich es doch!", Nora machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht und sagte: „Warum weißt du immer alles?"

Er fragte, ob sie darauf wirklich eine Antwort wolle und sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Dann fragte sie: „Wohin willst du? In einer Stunde ist Quidditchtraining."

Er sah sie erstaunt an und meinte: „Davon weiß ich noch nichts. Aber eine Stunde ist eine lange Zeit. Komm mit, ich zeige dir, wo ich hin wollte!", er nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie am See entlang.

Es war windig, aber nicht kalt. Der See schlug kleine Wellen. Nora genoss den Spaziergang, fragte sich aber immer noch wo sie hinwollten. Als hätte Fred ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte er plötzlich: „George und ich haben vor kurzem eine Stelle entdeckt, von der wir die Zutaten für unseren verschiedenen Erfindungen nehmen. Wir vermuten, dass Snape dieselbe Stelle kennt, haben ihn aber da noch nie gesehen."

Nora sagte darauf nichts und so gingen sie schweigend weiter. Irgendwann bog Fred in Richtung _Verbotener Wald_ ab. Am Waldrand angekommen meinte er: „Mach die Augen zu!"

„Warum?", fragte Nora.

„Weil die Stelle eine Überraschung ist!", eigentlich reichte Nora das nicht als Antwort, doch sie schloss die Augen. Fred hatte inzwischen seinen Arm und ihre Hüfte gelegt (natürlich nur, damit er besser verhindern konnte, dass sie stolperte) und führte sie vorsichtig in den _Verbotenen Wald_.

Sie spürte Wurzeln unter ihren Sohlen und hörte seltsame Geräusche. Doch da Fred die nicht zu beunruhigen schienen, störte sie sich nicht daran. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon gegangen waren, als Fred plötzlich stehen blieb.  
Er sagte leise: „Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen!" Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich um.

Sie standen auf einer Lichtung. Um sie herum war Wald. Auf der einen Seite floss ein Bach einen kleinen Hügel hinunter und verschwand dann im Wald. Auf der anderen Seite lagen ein paar Steine, die von Moos überwuchert waren. An sich war das nichts besonderes, doch dieses Moos schillerte in allen Möglichen Grün-Tönen und wenn die Sonne einmal darauf schien, sah es bläulich-türkis aus.

Es war nicht nur die prächtige Natur, die der Lichtung ihren Reiz gab. Es war noch etwas, was Nora nicht beschreiben konnte. Es war ein Gefühl, das sie glauben ließ, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte. Eine Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Nora wollte näher an die Steine herangehen, doch Fred hielt sie fest. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und wollte den Mund öffnen, um ihn zu fragen, was los sei. Doch er legte seinen Finger auf ihren Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Nora sah ihn fragend an, doch sie sagte nichts. Vielleicht war es diese Lichtung, die sie zum Schweigen brachte. Vielleicht war es aber auch, das Kribbeln, dass sie gespürt hatte, als Fred sie berührte und das ganz gewiss nicht von irgendwelchen Gummisohlen stammte. Schließlich nahm Fred seinen Finger wieder von ihren Lippen und näherte sich ihnen stattdessen ganz langsam mit seinen Lippen, um ihre gleich wieder zu verschließen.

Diese Lichtung verlieh ihrem Kuss etwas Zauberhaftes. Als sie sich trennten, sagte immer noch keiner der beiden etwas. Aber schließlich nahm Fred Noras Hand und zog sie mit sich, von der Lichtung fort.

Kurze Zeit später verließen sie den _Verbotenen Wald _und gingen zum Quidditchfeld. Sie waren zu spät, die anderen flogen schon ihre Runden. Harry war ein wenig sauer, beruhigte sich aber schnell und machte mit dem Training weiter. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde meinte Harry, dass sie eine Pause machen sollten. Sie landeten auf dem Rasen und setzten sich auf die Bänke. George kam auf Fred und sie zu und sagte zu seinem Bruder: „Kannst du gerade mal mitkommen, ich muss mit dir reden." Fred sah ihn fragend an, kam aber mit. Nora war ein wenig sauer: Seit wann hatten sie Geheimnisse voreinander? Jetzt, da sie alleine herum stand, konnte sie sich genauso gut etwas Zutrinken holen. Also stand sie auf und sagte Harry sie sei gleich wieder da.

Erst machte sie noch ein Abstecher in den Mädchenwaschraum. Dann ging sie in die Küche, die Fred und George ihr gezeigt hatten und ließ sich von Dobby etwas Zutrinken geben. Er versuchte sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch sie musste wieder zurück zum Training, versprach ihm aber, später wieder zukommen. Auf dem Rückweg fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Fred und George anscheinend Geheimnisse vor ihr hatten. Ihre Stimmung verschlechterte sich wieder. Zu allem Übel traf sie in einem Korridor noch auf Malfoy. Das ließ ihre Laune noch schlechter werden, vor allem, als sie merkte, was er für eine gute Laune hatte.

„Hi Nora, ich dachte du hättest jetzt Training.", er lächelte sie an. Sie antwortete gereizt: „Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das was angehen sollte, _Captain_!"

„Warum bist du so unfreundlich?", er sah sie verständnislos an.

„Als hätte ich da nicht allen Grund zu! Sei froh, dass ich noch mit dir rede!", ihre Stimme war, während sie sprach, immer lauter geworden. Er versuchte sie zu besänftigen: „Bist du immer noch sauer wegen unserer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit? Können wir den Streit nicht begraben?"

„Bist du in irgendeinen_ Freundlichkeits-Trank _gefallen? Oder spielt dein Gehirn mal wieder nicht mit? Aber warum verschwende ich eigentlich noch meine Zeit mit dir?", sie wollte weiter gehen, doch Malfoy hielt sie fest. „Hat dir unser Kuss nicht gefallen?"

„Was soll die Frage? Wenn du mich besänftigen willst, dann sag mir endlich alles!", sie machte sich von ihm los. Er fragte: „Was alles?"

„Stellst du dich so blöd oder bist du das auch? Was hat dein Vater geplant? Was plant er? Wenn du allerdings erwartest, dass du für die Info noch nen Kuss kriegst, dann…", ihre Stimme war wieder lauter geworden. Er antwortete ihr in einem zu freundlich Ton: „Was dann?" Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sagte jetzt etwas leiser: „Vergiss es, du wirst sowieso keinen kriegen! Nicht von mir, und wenn du so weiter machst auch nicht von irgendjemanden anderem!" Das schien ihn zu treffen. Seine Stimme hatte sich in einen unfreundlicheren Ton verwandelt: „Hey, jetzt wird nicht frech! Aber die Info bekommst du auch nicht, ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Vielen dank für das nette Gespräch!", sie konnte seinen Sarkasmus in der Stimme nicht überhören und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über ihn. Irgendwie hatte er sich seltsam benommen. Er war in der Zwischenzeit verschwunden und sie ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zum Quidditchfeld zurück.

Anscheinend hatte Harry die Pause beendet, denn die anderen flogen schon wieder auf dem Quidditchfeld. Harry rief ihr zu, dass sie sich beeilen sollte und sie rannte das letzte Stückchen zum Quidditchfeld. Dort nahm sie sich wieder ihren Besen (eigentlich war es immer noch einer der Schule, aber er war sozusagen für sie reserviert) und flog zu den anderen hinauf. Harry übte gerade mit den anderen eine neue Kombination und Nora flog zu den Jägern hinüber. Sie ließ sich kurz erklären, was sie machen musste und konnte dann mit weiter trainieren.

Schließlich, als es schon dunkel war, erklärte Harry das Training für beendet und sie gingen ins Schloss zurück.

Als Nora im Bett lag, dachte sie wieder über das seltsame Verhalten von Malfoy nach. Sie sagte sich zwar, dass das nicht ihr Problem sei, doch sie kam mit ihren Gedanken immer wieder zu ihrem Treffen zurück. Aber schließlich schlief sie doch ein.

_

* * *

_

_Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?  
Denkst du, du kannst mit jedem rumknutschen, wenn du einen Freund hast?  
Mich wundert wirklich, dass ich dich so falsch eingeschätzt habe!  
Wer kommt als nächstes dran? Ich weiß zufällig, dass die Leibgarde des Captains noch zu haben ist. Wie wärs mit denen? Es gibt aber noch so viele andere Typen, die noch zu haben sind. Hogwarts wimmelt schließlich von gutaussehenden _ _Jungen.__Und außerhalb gibt es ja auch noch so viele…_

_Aber dann mach wenigstens mit deinem Freund Schluss! Er hat jemanden verdient, der verlässlich ist. Eine bessere als dich!_

Nora las sich den Zettel zweimal durch.

Sie hatte ihn am nächsten Morgen mit ihrer Post bekommen. Die Eule, die ihn gebracht hatte, kannte sie nicht. Sie sah sich in der großen Halle um. Eigentlich konnte doch keiner etwas von ihrem Kuss mit Malfoy wissen – es sei denn, er hatte etwas erzählt - aber das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Sie ließ den Zettel in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Aber die Vorwürfe hatten sie schwer getroffen. Es stimmte, für einen Außenstehenden musste es so aussehen, wie es anscheinend für den Schreiber des Briefes aussah. Doch so sollte es nicht aussehen und so war es doch gar nicht.

Hatte Fred vielleicht den Brief geschrieben? Hatte er den Kuss mit Malfoy beobachtet? Aber dann hätte er den Brief anders geschrieben und sie nicht auf diese Lichtung geführt...

* * *

„Fred ich muss mit dir reden!", Nora ging in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab und überlegte sich, was sie zu Fred sagen konnte. Sie war alleine, doch sie hatte Hermine gebeten, zu ihr zu kommen.

„Also, ich muss dir was sagen", _mein Gott, hört sich das bescheuert an!_

„Hast du kurz Zeit, ich muss dir was beichten?", _genauso schlimm!_

Nora hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie Fred die Sache mit dem Kuss erklären konnte, ohne, dass er sauer wurde.

„Was ist?", Hermine war ins Zimmer gekommen und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Nora setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es erklären soll, aber ich kann es ja mal versuchen. Ich habe Draco gefragt, was sein Vater in der heulenden Hütte macht. Am Valentinstag haben Fred und ich ihn dort nämlich gesehen. Wir haben schon vermutet, dass er sich mit Todessern trifft, aber ich wollte es halt noch mal bestätigt haben. Naja, ich hab Draco dann danach gefragt, aber er wollte nichts sagen, es sei denn, ich würde ihn küssen. Ich hab mir dann überlegt, wie wichtig die Sache ist und hab dann beschlossen, dass sie es wert ist."

„Also hast du ihn geküsst?"

Nora zögerte kurz und antwortete dann: „Ja hab ich."

„Wie küsst er?", Hermine ahnte zwar, wie Nora auf diese Frage reagieren würde, aber sie konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

„Ist das wichtig?", Nora klang genervt. Also lenkte Hermine ein: „Schon gut, vergiss es! Hat er dir denn dann gesagt, was sein Vater dort macht?"

„Ja, hat er. Er trifft sich tatsächlich mit Todessern, Und ich habe den Verdacht, dass sie auch die Drohbriefe an Harry schreiben."

„Hast du das den anderen schon erzählt?"

„Nicht wirklich.", Nora sah auf ihre Hände. „Ich kann Fred die Sache mit dem Kuss doch nicht erzählen."

„Aber den Rest kannst du doch erzählen."

„Wenn du meinst…", Nora sah Hermine an. Die zuckte die Schultern und meinte: „Du könntest natürlich dich noch mal an Draco ranschmeißen, um noch mehr zu erfahren."

„Ich habe mich nicht an ihn dran geschmissen!", Nora hatte Hermine unterbrochen. Hermine musste lachen. Nora sah sie wütend an und meinte: „Vergiss es! Mehr sagt er sowieso nicht."

„Dann müssen wir wohl beim nächsten Hogsmeadebesuch mal zur heulenden Hütte gehen. Aber du erzählst den anderen noch das, was Draco dir erzählt hat!" Hermine klang entschlossen und Nora nickte ergeben.

* * *

„Ehm Fred, hast du mal kurz Zeit?" Fred war gerade auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek und Nora hatte ihn abgefangen. Fred blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Was ist denn?"

Als Nora ihn eingeholt hatte sagte sie: „Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass ich Draco gefragt habe, was sein Vater in der heulenden Hütte macht und dass er mir kaum was sagen wollte."

Fred nickte: „Hast du. Und weiter?"

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Also, dass er mir kaum was sagen wollte schon, aber ich hab dir nicht erzählt, wie ich an die Info gekommen bin."

„Wie bist du denn an sie gekommen?" Fred sah sie fragend an._ War das die Sache, von der George ihm erzählt hatte?_

„Versprichst du mir, dass du mich erst ausreden lässt, bevor du wütend weggehst?"

Fred musste lächeln und meinte: „So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Okay, ich verspreche dir, dich erst ausreden zu lassen."

Nora sah erst auf den Boden und starrte dann die Wand ihr gegenüber an. Endlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und sagte: „Ich habe Malfoy geküsst.", sie sah Fred in die Augen, aber er schaute sie nicht an. Also sprach sie weiter: „Er hat gesagt, ich bekomme die Info, wenn ich ihn küsse."

Jetzt sah Fred ihr in die Augen und meinte: „Aber er hat sie dir nicht gegeben."

Nora versuchte seinen Blick zu deuten, konnte aber keinerlei Gefühlsregung darin erkennen. Sie antwortete: „Er hat mir das gesagt, was ich dir auch gesagt habe."

Fred schaute wieder zur Seite und meinte: „Ich muss jetzt in die Bibliothek.", damit verschwand er.

Sie schaute ihm nach, bis er verschwunden war und ging dann zurück in den Gryffendorturm. Einerseits war sie erleichtert, dass sie Fred die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, doch andererseits hatte sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er sofort wütend geworden wäre.

Nach dem Treffen mit Nora war Fred tatsächlich sofort in die Bibliothek gegangen. Er wusste zwar nicht mehr, was er dort eigentlich wollte, aber er musste in Ruhe nachdenken.

Deswegen kam es ihm nicht gelegen, dass er dort auf seinen Bruder traf. Dieser merkte natürlich sofort, dass irgendetwas los war und fragte Fred auch danach. Fred überlegte kurz, ob er George davon erzählen sollte und beschloss, dass er konnte. Also meinte er: „Du weißt ja schon, dass sie sich geküsst haben.", er erwähnte nicht, wen er meinte, aber George wusste auch so bescheid. Er erwiderte: „War wirklich ne gute Idee, die Toffees zu verwenden! Findest du nicht?"

Fred nickte und meinte: „Aber ich glaube, dass ich Malfoy nicht so gut spielen konnte. Sie hat sich ziemlich über sein, oder besser gesagt mein Verhalten, gewundert."

„Aber sie hat nichts herausgefunden?", George sah seinen Bruder fragend an, der entgegnete:

„Nein, hat sie nicht. Aber mir ist nicht wohl dabei, dass ich ihr sozusagen nachspioniert habe.", mit diesen Worten erntete er nur einen verwunderten Blick von George, den er mit seinen Worten bekräftigte: „Das war aber dein gutes Recht! Wenn sie mit anderen rumknutscht…"

„Sie hat es mir aber doch gesagt!"

George schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über Fred. Er hatte sich doch noch nie über so etwas Gedanken gemacht. Aber diesmal schien es anders zu sein. Deshalb sagte George: „Wie willst du ihr denn jetzt begegnen? Machst du Schluss oder vergibst du ihr wieder einmal?" Seine Stimme klang genervt. Fred sah ihn ärgerlich an und meinte: „So einfach, wie du es die machst, ist es nicht! Sie hatte jedes Mal einen Grund."

George schien seinen Gedanken nicht ganz folgen zu können, denn er fragte: „Wofür hatte sie einen Grund? Dass sie mit anderen rumknutschen konnte? Wenn du das meinst, kann ich dazu nur sagen, dass sie jedes Mal einen neuen Grund finden kann."

„Meinst du, dass ich das nicht auch weiß? Aber warst du es nicht, der ihr zu Anfang mehr vertraut hat, als ich? Und ich habe noch keinen Grund gefunden, ihr nicht mehr zu vertrauen!", Freds Stimme war lauter geworden. George sah ihn beschwichtigend an und meinte: „Ich wollte dir doch nur klar machen, wie man es auch sehen kann. Aber ich merke ja, dass du deine Entscheidung schon getroffen hast. Das hattest du übrigens schon, als du als Malfoy mit ihr gesprochen hast. Vielleicht war dir das selbst noch nicht klar, aber du willst nicht mit ihr Schluss machen. Allerdings würde ich sie noch ein bisschen im Unklaren darüber lassen."

„Sprich: Ich tue so, als ob wir nicht zusammen wären, bis ich denke, dass es reicht?" Fred sah George an und der meinte: „So kann man das auch sagen."

* * *

Das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende war schon bald. Nora ging mit Hermine zur heulenden Hütte. George hatte eigentlich auch mitkommen wollen, doch Hermine hatte gesagt, dass sie nicht zu viele sein sollten. Ob Fred mitkam war nie in der Diskussion gewesen. Er hatte sich zwar allen, auch Nora, gegenüber freundlich verhalten, aber er hatte sich nie an ihren Aktivitäten beteiligt. Hermine wusste, dass Nora unter Freds Verhalten litt und sie hatte mit George darüber gesprochen, doch der meinte, dass er da auch nichts tun könnte. Diese Sache müssten die beiden unter sich ausmachen.

Also gingen Nora und Hermine alleine zur heulenden Hütte. Je näher sie an sie heran kamen, desto weniger Schülern begegneten sie. Als sie nur noch etwa hundert Meter von der Hütte entfernt waren, versteckten sie sich erstmal hinter einem Baum. Sie hatten sich noch nicht wirklich überlegt, was sie dort machen wollten, also beobachteten sie die Hütte erst einmal einige Zeit. Schon meinten sie, näher heran gehen zu können, als sie etwas sich hinter einem Fenster bewegen sahen. Hermine zog Nora, die schon ein paar Schritte aus ihrem Versteck gegangen war zurück. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und heraus kam kein geringerer als Lucius Malfoy. Hinter ihm kamen noch drei andere Männer aus der Hütte. Sie hatten eine Eule dabei. Einer der drei ließ die Eule los. Hermine vermutete, dass sie in Richtung Hogwarts flog, aber vielleicht hatte sie sich das auch nur eingebildet.

Die drei Männer redeten noch kurz miteinander, dann verschwanden zwei in Richtung Dorf. Einer disapperierte anscheinend. Jetzt war nur noch Lucius Malfoy übrig. Der sah sich unschlüssig um und kam dann direkt auf Hermines und Noras Versteck zu.

Hermine fasste sich als erste. Sie stieß Nora an und flüsterte ihr zu, sie solle apparieren. Doch Nora antwortete: „Und was ist mit dir? Du kannst ja nicht apparieren. Und er würde mich hören und dich entdecken."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und bedeutete ihr, still zu sein. Lucius Malfoy war jetzt nur noch wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt. Wenn er sich jetzt umdrehte, konnte er sie sehen.

* * *

** (sternchen)euch nochmal hypnotisier(sternchen) ...drück den lila button...**  



	18. Eine unverhoffte Begegnung

**An Carabina: Ne, er besticht sie mit Himbeerbonbons ;-) **

**An Carlith: Malfoy, der geheimnisvolle Slytherin... ;-) **

* * *

Hermine und Nora drängten sich, so weit es ging, an den Baum heran. Gerade als sie dachten, dass er sie gesehen hatte, verschwand er in den Wald.

Noch fünf Minuten trauten sie sich nicht von der Stelle. Doch schließlich meinte Nora, dass sie jetzt gehen könnten. Hermine fragte, ob sie sich die Hütte näher ansehen wollten, doch Nora schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Anscheinend hatte sie die Begegnung mit ihrem Onkel doch etwas mitgenommen. Also gingen die beiden zurück ins Dorf.

Als sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, konnten sie weder George, noch Fred irgendwo auftreffen.

Hermine stellte schon eine abenteuerliche Vermutung über die Wahrscheinlichkeit, sich in Hogwarts zu dematrialisieren, an, da kam Nora eine Idee, wo die beiden sein könnten. Sie sagte Hermine, dass sie am besten getrennt suchen sollten und ging, als sie aus Hermines Blickfeld verschwunden war, auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Eigentlich hatte sie vermutet, dass sie den Weg zu der Lichtung, die Fred ihr gezeigt hatte, nicht wieder finden würde, doch ihre Füße führten sie in die richtige Richtung.  
Es dämmerte schon und aus dem Wald drangen seltsame, unheimliche Geräusche. Doch Nora störte sich nicht daran. Durch die Bäume konnte sie schon den Bach sehen. Als sie näher heran trat, sah sie auf der Lichtung eine Person. Sie näherte sich ihr von hinten und erkannte Fred. George war nicht zu sehen.

Fred saß an einen Baumstamm gelehnt. Sein Bein stand in einem seltsamen Winkel ab. Als Nora nur noch ungefähr zehn Schritte von ihm entfernt war, drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr. Seine Gesichtszüge waren verkrampft. Schnell ging Nora die restlichen Schritte zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn. Dann fragte sie, was passiert sei. Er antwortete: „George und ich wollten wieder Kräuter holen. Anscheinend hat uns dabei irgend so ein Vieh bemerkt. Wir wollten es verjagen, haben uns aber dann doch entschlossen, auf den Baum da zu klettern. Irgendwann verschwand das Tier auch. George ist zuerst vom Baum geklettert, hat dabei aber leider den Ast abgebrochen, an dem ich mich festgehalten habe.",

Nora unterbrach ihn: „Dabei hast du dir wahrscheinlich das Bein gebrochen und jetzt ist er Hilfe holen." Fred nickte: „Hast du ihn nicht gesehen, als du hergekommen bist?"

„Nein hab ich nicht. Aber sag mal, wen will er denn holen?"

Fred zuckte die Schultern: „Er hat irgendwas von dir und Hermine gemurmelt und dass er schlecht einen Lehrer holen kann, weil uns dann ein Verweiß sicher ist.", er schloss die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an den Baumstamm. Nora sah ihn lange an. Sein Gesicht war immer noch verkrampft. Anscheinend tat ihm sein Bein ziemlich weh, auch wenn er keinen Ton sagte.

Irgendwann konnte sie die Stille nicht länger ertragen: „Fred, ehm, ich wollte dir noch mal sagen, dass es mit leid tut. Ich kann gut verstehen, wenn du Schluss machen willst, aber dann sag es mir bitte. Ich halte diesen Zustand nicht länger aus. Du tust so, als ob nichts passiert wäre und…", Fred unterbrach sie: „Sei doch einfach mal still!", er lächelte und streichelte ihr sanft mit der Hand über die Wange. Sie rutschte unbewusst näher zu ihm heran und näherte sich mit ihrem Gesicht langsam dem seinigen, bis ihre Lippen wie durch Zufall auf einander trafen.

Es war nur eine kurze Berührung, doch sie bedeutete mehr, als alle anderen. Nora setzte sich auf einen umgekippten Baumpfahl neben ihm und er lehnte sich an ihre Beine. So blieben sie sitzen, bis George mit Hermine im Schlepptau auftauchte. Als er die beiden so sitzen sah, tauschte er mit Hermine einen kurzen Blick aus und grinste sie an. Dann kamen sie auf Fred und Nora zu. George hatte Hermine anscheinend erzählt, was passiert war und sie hatte sich schon einen passenden Spruch aus einem der Bücher in der Bibliothek gesucht. Sie beschwor eine Art Trage aus dem Nichts und zu dritt trugen sie Fred nach Hogwarts zurück.

Dem war es sichtlich peinlich, sich tragen zu lassen, doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Als sie gerade das Schloss betreten hatten, kam Hermine eine Idee. Sie meinte, dass sie Fred zu einer der Treppen bringen und dann Madame Pomfrey holen sollten. Sie könnten ihr ja erzählen, dass Fred auf der Treppe gestolpert sei und sich dadurch das Bein gebrochen hatte. George stimmte sofort begeistert zu. Er hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, wie Madame Pomfrey reagieren würde, wenn sie ihr erzählten, dass sie im Verbotenen Wald waren. Also gingen sie zu der nahe gelegensten Treppe und Hermine und George blieben bei Fred, während Nora die Hexe holte. Die brachte Fred sofort in den Krankenflügel und nahm ihnen sogar, was keiner von ihnen so recht geglaubt hätte, die Geschichte mit der Treppe ab.

Fred wurde in eines der Betten verfrachtet und die anderen drei in ihren Turm geschickt. Schließlich durften sie eigentlich nicht mehr in den Gängen unterwegs sein.

Nora schlief im Gegensatz zu Hermine sofort ein. Sie hatte sich endlich mit Fred wieder vertragen. Sie war sich zwar bewusst, dass sie diesem nun keinen Anlass mehr geben durfte, ihr nicht mehr zu vertrauen, doch das machte ihr keine Sorgen.

* * *

Mittlerweile hatten selbst Fred und Gorge kapiert, dass sie dieses Jahr keine Chance auf den Quidditchpokal hatten. Slytherin hatte das letzte Spiel gegen Hufflepuff auch gewonnen. Selbst wenn sie jetzt gegen Ravenclaw gewannen, konnten sie Slytherin den Sieg nicht mehr nehmen. Harry spornte sie zwar an, trotzdem ihr bestes zu geben, doch als die Hälfte der Mannschaft nicht zum Training erschienen war, hatte er eingesehen, dass er sie nicht mehr motivieren konnte.

Malfoy hatte Nora zwar mehrmals auf das Team angesprochen und sich auch nicht mit Spott zurückgehalten, doch sie hatte ihm nicht einmal richtig zugehört. Sie war zu glücklich, dass sie sich wieder mit Fred verstand, da konnte ihr Malfoy nicht die Laune verderben.

Nur ein einziges Mal hatte sie Malfoy überhaupt zugehört. Er hatte ihr etwas von einem Brief erzählt, den er erhalten hatte. Angeblich war er von seinem Vater der schrieb, dass die Potters nun bald tatsächlich ausgerottet sein würden. Nora war nach dem Gespräch sofort zu Hermine gegangen, die sie daraufhin zu Dumbledore gezerrt hatte. Dieser hatte sich Noras Erzählungen angehört und gemeint, dass Lucius Malfoy nie aus seinen Fehlern lernen würde. Dann hatte er den beiden Mädchen Kekse angeboten und sie aus seinem Büro geschickt und gemeint, sie sollten sich nicht zu viel Sorgen machen und sich vor allem nicht selbst in Gefahr bringen, in dem sie wieder zur heulenden Hütte gingen.

Erst als Hermine und Nora wieder draußen auf dem Korridor standen, wurden sie sich seiner Worte bewusst.

Wie konnte er von ihrem _Ausflug _zur heulenden Hütte wissen?

Sie konnten sich keinen Reim darauf machen, doch sie beschlossen, dass es auf jeden Fall besser sei, seinen Rat zu befolgen. Dabei hatten sie beide noch einen Hintergedanken. Sie beide dachten an den _beinahe Zusammenstoß_ mit Lucius Malfoy und befanden, dass sie so etwas nicht noch einmal riskieren wollten.

Schließlich hatten sie Fred, George und Ron davon erzählt. Fred meinte auch, dass es besser sei, der Hütte fern zu bleiben, doch George und Ron, die beide noch nicht dort waren, erklärten, dass sie sich trotz Dumbledores Warnung noch einmal dort umsehen wollten. Hermine und Nora versuchten zwar sie davon abzuhalten, doch sie merkten, dass es zwecklos war. Bei Ron verstanden sie ja noch, dass er seinen Freund dadurch beschützen wollte, doch warum musste George ihn unterstützen? Ron würde sicherlich nicht alleine zur heulenden Hütte gehen, das wusste Nora. Auch als sie schließlich Fred darum bat, seine Brüder umzustimmen, blieben die beiden bei ihrem Entschluss. Hermine, die die beiden und vor allem Ron schon länger kannte, merkte, dass es nichts brachte, weiterhin sie umzustimmen zu versuchen. Als auch Hermine nichts mehr gegen ihren Entschluss sagte, meinte Nora nur noch, dass sie auf sich aufpassen sollten. George lachte daraufhin und meinte: „Wir gehen dort doch sowieso erst nächstes Hogsmeadewochenende hin, also mach dir doch noch keine Sorgen!"

Nora nickte darauf nur und meinte: „Wenn ihr geht, begleiten wir euch zumindest ein Stückchen, sodass wir in der Nähe sind, falls etwas passieren sollte!"

Mit dieser Lösung erklärten sich George und Ron einverstanden.

* * *

Das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende kam schneller, als es ihnen Recht war. Sie hatten sich schon früh zur heulenden Hütte begeben. Fred und Nora hatten sich im nahe gelegenen Wald versteckt, während George und Ron sich an die Hütte heranschlichen. Hermine war mit Harry im Dorf geblieben, damit er auch jetzt nicht allein war.

Nora hoffte inständig, dass in der Hütte heute kein Treffen stattfand. Besorgt sah sie George und Ron hinterher, die jetzt bei der Hütte angekommen waren. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich. Warum hatten sie sich nicht Harrys Tarnumhang „ausgeliehen"? Sie hätten ihn schließlich unbemerkt aus ihrem Zimmer holen können, als er beim Essen war. Aber jetzt war es zu spät, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, ob sie hinter den Fenstern jemanden erkennen konnte, aber die Hütte war zu weit entfernt Ron und George konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr sehen, anscheinend hatten die beiden die Hütte betreten.

Nach einiger Zeit, die Fred und Nora wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, sahen sie zwei Gestalten auf sich zukommen. Sie wollten schon erleichtert aufatmen, da hörten sie Schritte hinter sich und als sie sich umdrehten, blickten sie in das grinsende Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**Bitte, bitte: nur ein kleines review...**  



	19. Im Keller ist es duster

**An Carlith, Carabina und Marvinlebt42: Ich glaube ich widme euch die Story!**

**So langsam geht sie aufs Ende zu, ehrlich gesagt ist das auch gut so, ich hab kaum noch Zeit dafür. **

* * *

In dem Keller war es dunkel und kalt. Nora konnte nur Hermine erkennen, die neben ihr an die Wand gelehnt saß. Beide waren gefesselt und von Fred, George, Ron und Harry war keine Spur zu sehen.

Nora konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass sie alle zusammen nach Malfoy Manor gebracht worden waren und gefesselt in den Keller gesperrt wurden. Danach hatte ihnen ein Todesser einen Trank eingeflößt und sie waren anscheinend eingeschlafen. Wie lange sie geschlafen hatten, konnte Nora nicht sagen. Es musste aber eine ziemlich lange Zeit gewesen sein, denn sie konnte sich vor Schmerzen kaum noch bewegen und hatte schrecklichen Durst. Hermine war noch nicht aufgewacht, als jemand das Zimmer betrat.

Nora konnte blonde Haare erkennen und Malfoy Junior hockte sich neben sie. Er betrachtete sie lange und meinte dann: „Ich wusste von dem Tag an, als du mich gefragt hast, was mein Vater in der heulenden Hütte macht, dass einer von euch das nicht überleben wird. Entweder würde er sterben, oder…", er machte eine Pause und sprach schließlich weiter: „…oder ihr. Da mein Vater noch lebt, kannst du dir ja vielleicht denken, wen es schon erwischt hat…", Nora sah ihn an. Ihre Schmerzen waren wie weggeblasen, sie spürte nicht einmal mehr ihren Durst, als sie flüsterte: „Wie kannst du das zulassen? Ich dachte…"

Malfoy unterbrach sie: „Was dachtest du? Dass ich dir helfen will? Es tut mir ja sehr Leid, deinen Traum zu zerstören, aber ich muss dir leider sagen, dass mir ziemlich egal ist, was mit den Gryffendors passiert. Wenn du vor der Wahl stehst: dein Vater oder deine Feinde, ist es nicht schwierig sich zu entscheiden.", er strich ihr kurz über die Wange, dann fuhr er fort: „Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, sein Tod war schmerzlos.", er lachte kurz auf „und eurer wird es auch sein!", damit stand er wieder auf und verließ den Kellerraum.

* * *

„Wo bin ich?", überall war es hell, Nora machte die Augen schnell wieder zu, die Lichter blendeten sie. Bei ihren, nur geflüsterten, Worten war ein Mann an das Bett getreten, in dem sie lag. Er legte ihr seine Hand auf die Stirn, nickte kurz und meinte: „Ruhen Sie sich aus, Sie werden es noch früh genug erfahren.", damit ging er wieder von ihrem Bett weg. Nora versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch als ihr dabei ganz schwindelig wurde, ließ sie sich wieder zurück in ihr Kissen fallen. Sie hörte leise Stimmen neben sich und als sie sich umsah, bemerkte sie, dass Dumbledore und eine Frau, die sie nicht kannte, das Zimmer betreten hatte. Als sie die roten Haare der Frau sah, die sie an die Weasleys erinnerten, fiel ihr alles schlagartig wieder ein. Der Keller, das Gespräch mit Malfoy,…

Sie hatte ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. War er tot, so wie er es von den anderen erzählt hatte? Eigentlich wünschte sie es sich.

Dumbledore war an ihr Bett getreten. Er sah sie ernst an. Die Frau mit den roten Haaren hatte Tränen in den Augen und schnäuzte sich andauernd in ihr Taschentuch. Nora schreckte auf, als Dumbledore plötzlich zu sprechen begann.

„Wie geht es Ihnen. Sie liegen hier jetzt schon seit Wochen, deshalb ist es Zufall, dass ich Sie gerade jetzt antreffe, wo sie aufgewacht sind.", er machte eine kurze Pause und meinte zu seiner Begleiterin: „Molly, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich mich mit ihr kurz unter vier Augen unterhalte!"

Die Frau stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Dumbledore räusperte sich und begann weiter zu sprechen:

„Können Sie sich noch daran erinnern, dass Mr Malfoy", er deutete auf das andere Bett, „Sie gerettet hat?"   
Nora sah ihn verwirrt an. Malfoy hatte sie gerettet? Und wo war Hermine? Lebten Fred, George, Harry und Ron vielleicht doch noch?

Als hätte Dumbledore ihre Gedanken gelesen, sprach er weiter: „Vor einiger Zeit, als Lucius merkte, dass er Harry nichts anhaben konnte, da der Todesfluch bei ihm nichts brachte, entschloss er sich, ihn zu entführen und ihn auf Muggelweise zu töten. Ihr wart ihm aber zu nah auf die Pelle gerückt, so dass er auch euch entführt hat. Er hatte, soweit wir wissen, nicht vor euch zu töten, er wollte euch nur eingesperrt lassen, doch sein Sohn kam ihm in die Quere. Er hatte anscheinend mitbekommen, dass sein Vater euch entführt hatte. Also ließ er sich von einem Lehrer die Erlaubnis geben, wegen familiärer Probleme nach Hause zu dürfen. Ich ahnte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nichts von eurer Entführung, da ich mit einer schweren Grippe im Bett lag und keiner in meine Privaträume konnte. Erst als mir Professor McGonagall mit einer Eule von eurem Verschwinden erzählte, konnte ich etwas unternehmen. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der junge Mr Malfoy schon gehandelt. Er hatte, weil er wusste, dass sein Vater es auf Harry abgesehen hatte, ihn zuerst befreit. Wir wissen allerdings noch nicht, wie er dies geschafft hat. Doch Lucius bemerkte anscheinend, dass Harry verschwunden war und so konnte sein Sohn nicht mehr alle von euch befreien. Wir waren in der Zwischenzeit soweit, dass wir in das Haus von Lucius eindringen wollten. Sie müssen wissen, dass sein Haus fast so gut wie Hogwarts geschützt ist und deshalb Magie dazu nutzlos ist…"

Nora hatte seit geraumer Zeit nur noch mit einem halben Ohr zugehört. Jetzt war ihr Geduldsfaden zerrissen und sie brüllte Dumbledore an: „Jetzt kommen Sie endlich zum Punkt! Wer hat noch überlebt? Glauben Sie mich interessiert die Geschichte, die Sie hier erzählen? Ich will wissen wer noch lebt!"

„Ist ja gut, ich dachte bloß, dass Sie vielleicht wissen wollen…", er brach ab, als Nora ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, seufzte tief auf und sprach schließlich weiter: „Also gut, Miss Granger hat überlebt, allerdings ist sie noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Ronald Weasley hat auch überlebt und ist auch schon seit einer Woche wach. Die beiden Zwillinge leben auch noch, allerdings ist ihr Zustand weiterhin kritisch – sie sind auch noch nicht aufgewacht. So wie die Dinge jetzt stehen, können wir annehmen, dass beide – vielleicht auch Miss Granger mit dem Cruciatus belegt wurden. Anscheinend sind Sie und Ronald Weasley noch glimpflich davon gekommen – dank des rechzeitigen Einschreitens von Mr Malfoy."

Nora hatte sich bei Dumbledores letzten Worten merklich entspannt. Malfoy hatte sie angelogen, alle waren noch am Leben. Sie wollte noch etwas fragen, doch Dumbledore sprach schon weiter: „ Zu Mr Malfoy muss ich ihnen allerdings noch etwas sagen. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie er euch befreit hat, wir wissen nur, dass wir ihm dabei in die Quere gekommen sind.", er stockte kurz, „Wenn ich seinen jetzigen Zustand mit dem von Fred und George vergleiche, geht es den beiden ziemlich gut.", er sah Nora fest in die Augen, die seinem Blick allerdings auswich.

Hatte sie Malfoy nicht eben noch den Tod gewünscht? Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, doch die Nachricht von seinem Zustand nahm sie mehr mit, als die Erinnerungen an den Keller und die Angst, die sie dort ausgestanden hatten.

Dumbledore schien zu spüren, dass Nora mit ihren Gedanken wo anders war, und er beschloss, sie schnell wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu holen. Also sprach er weiter: „Jetzt kommt aber der eigentliche Grund, weswegen ich hier bin: Wir konnten Lucius Malfoy festnehmen, doch wir brauchen Zeugen, die gegen ihn aussagen können. Ich habe gerade mit Ron darüber gesprochen. Er würde aussagen. Wie steht es mit Ihnen?"

Nora überlegte nicht lange, sie antwortete: „Natürlich sage ich aus! Aber ich habe noch eine Frage: Kann ich zu Draco?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber zu ihm dürfen sie auf keinen Fall, da er, wie gesagt, starke Schäden davon getragen hat und auf keinen Fall mit der Außenwelt in Kontakt kommen darf..."

Nora unterbrach ihn: „Aber zu Fred, Hermine und George kann ich?"

Dumbledore überlegte kurz und meinte schließlich, dass sich das arrangieren lassen müsste, allerdings sollte sie erst einmal abwarten, bis es ihr selbst wieder besser ging.

Dann verabschiedete er sich von Nora und verließ das Zimmer. Als er gegangen war, kam sofort ein Heiler, der anscheinend nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass der Schulleiter wieder verschwand, zu ihr und verabreichte ihr einen Schlaftrunk, sodass sie auf der Stelle einschlief, ohne, dass sie protestieren konnte.

* * *

Der Prozess gegen Lucius Malfoy lag jetzt schon einige Zeit zurück. Diesmal hatte er es nicht geschafft, sich irgendwelche Zeugen zu erkaufen und war tatsächlich verurteilt worden.

Eigentlich hätte Nora jetzt glücklich sein müssen: Fred, George und Hermine ging es wieder gut. Doch Malfoy war immer noch nicht ansprechbar. Er war zwar auf die Krankenstation von Hogwarts verlegt worden, doch auch Madame Pompfrey konnte nicht viel für ihn tun.

Nora war in der ersten Zeit fast jeden Tag bei ihm gewesen, denn – obwohl sie es sich erst nicht eingestehen wollte – lag ihr viel an Malfoy. Mittlerweile hatte sie es aber aufgegeben, nur an seinem Bett zu sitzen und vor sich hinzustarren.

Allen anderen, die von Lucius Malfoy entführt worden waren, konnte man es kaum noch anmerken. Nur Nora hatte sich vollkommen verändert. In der ersten Zeit war sie sehr verschlossen gewesen. Nicht einmal Fred kam an sie heran. Doch schließlich, zur selben Zeit, als sie die regelmäßigen Besuche bei Malfoy aufgegeben hatte, war sie unerträglich geworden. Sie zickte jeden an, der ihr über den Weg lief und konnte und wollte sich beim Quidditch nicht mehr konzentrieren – geschweige denn, sich für ihr Haus einsetzen.  
Harry hatte sie irgendwann aus dem Quidditchteam geworfen, da sie wenigstens vernünftig trainieren wollte. Aber Nora schien das nichts auszumachen, sie verkündete ständig, dass sie Quidditch sowieso hassen würde.

Der einzige, der sich um sie noch um sie kümmerte, war Fred. Alle anderen mieden sie.  
Allerdings war sie Fred gegenüber nicht einmal dankbar dafür. Im Gegenteil, sie brachte ihm gegenüber kein einziges freundliches Wort heraus.George konnte sich nur noch über seinen Bruder wundern. Er hätte Nora schon längst auf den Mond geschossen.  
Er hatte mit Fred zwar schon einige Gespräche über sein und auch Noras Verhalten geführt, doch er konnte seinen Bruder trotzdem nicht verstehen.

* * *

„…und deshalb bitte ich Sie, morgen schon um drei Uhr in die große Halle zu kommen. Dort wird ihnen Professor Dumbledore ihre Fragen zu den UTZ beantworten und noch einige Worte dazu sagen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie langsam mit dem Lernen beginnen wollen, sofern Sie das nicht schon getan haben…", Professor McGonagall schaute kurz zu dem Streber aus Ravenclaw, der Hermine auffallend ähnlich war, und fuhr dann fort: „…aus diesem Grund ist das Kollegium übereingekommen, die Informationsveranstaltung zu den UTZ schon jetzt zu machen. So, falls Sie jetzt keine Fragen mehr zur heutigen Stunde haben, können Sie gehen."

Die Klasse erhob sich und verließ mehr oder weniger schnell den Raum. George wartete noch auf Fred, doch der ließ sich wieder einmal die Zeit, auf Nora zu warten. Als sie endlich kamen, waren die meisten Schüler schon längst beim Mittagessen. George warf Fred einen Blick zu, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Fred zischte zurück: „Hättest ja nicht warten müssen!"

Darauf reagierte George nicht einmal und bedachte Nora mit demselben Blick, den er eben Fred zu geworfen hatte. Er wusste genau, dass Nora jegliche Provokation dankbar annahm. Und tatsächlich: im nächsten Augenblick meinte sie in einem aggressiven Tonfall: „Was wollt ihr eigentlich? Habe ich euch nicht oft genug klar gemacht, dass ihr mich in Ruhe lassen sollt? Ihr tut so, als ob ich seelisch gestört bin oder so was. Aber das einzige, was mich wirklich stört ist euer heiliges Gryffendor Getue!", damit verschnellerte sie ihre Schritte und betrat mit einigem Abstand zu den beiden die große Halle.

Fast alle Schüler saßen schon beim Essen. Als Nora die Halle betrat, rückten die Gryffendors zusammen. Keiner wollte neben Nora sitzen. Nora bemerkte dies und wie schon in den Tagen zuvor reagierte sie gereizt. Doch dieses Mal kam noch die kleine _Auseinandersetzung _mit Fred und George hinzu. Folglich war sie jetzt auf 180. Sie machte auf der Stelle kehrt, brüllte den Gryffendors zu: „Ihr könnt mich doch alle mal!", riss die Tür zum Korridor so stark auf, dass sie an die Wand knallte und stürmte aus der Halle. Leider hatte sie dabei aber übersehen, dass Fred und George mittlerweile die Halle betreten wollten und stieß mit George zusammen. Dabei flogen beide auf den Boden, George rappelte sich als erster wieder auf. Nora saß immer noch am Boden und tat so, als wartete sie darauf, dass ihr jemand hoch half. Jetzt riss George endgültig der Geduldsfaden, er brüllte: „Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Du hast es natürlich nicht nötig, dich zu entschuldigen. Alle anderen sind schließlich dazu verpflichtet, genau zu wissen, wann und wo du mal wieder ausrastest. Weißt du, ich hab dich früher wirklich nett gefunden und Fred darum beneidet, dass er mit dir zusammen ist, aber mittlerweile bin ich froh, dass ich es nicht bin. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum du nicht schon längst mit ihr Schluss gemacht hast!", die letzten Worte waren an Fred gerichtet, allerdings hatte er seine Stimme nicht gesenkt. In der Zwischenzeit waren schon mehrere Schüler aus der Halle gekommen und hatten bei Georges _Ausbruch _zugehört, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören; er wusste genau, dass fast alle seine Meinung teilten.

Fred war bei Georges letzten Worten vor Zorn rot angelaufen und schien jetzt zu überlegen, ob er mit George in der Öffentlichkeit weiter streiten sollte, oder lieber später. Schließlich schien er zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, dass er das lieber mit seinem Bruder alleine bereden wollte und zog diesen mit einem wütenden Blick mit sich in die große Halle. Beide hatten schließlich noch nichts gegessen. Nora ließen sie einfach auf dem Korridor sitzen, selbst Fred schien sie im Moment nicht verteidigen zu wollen.

* * *

**und jetzt nen review und ich bin glücklich!**  



	20. Der Trank

**So, das hier wird der vorletzte Teil der Story. Eigentlich könnte sie auch schon hier enden, aber für die, die ein "besseres" Ende wollen, schreib ich noch ein kurzes Stückchen weiter.**

* * *

_Wieso benimmt sie sich so?  
Kann sie nicht einsehen, dass es Malfoy auch nicht hilft, wenn sie sich so verhält?_

_Warum tut sie uns das an?  
Warum tut sie mir das an?_

_Wie kann sie erwarten, dass ich immer noch freundlich zu ihr bin? Nach all den Sachen, die sie gesagt hat._

_

* * *

_

„George, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", Fred hatte seinen Bruder vor dem Abendbrot abgefangen und ihn in ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer geführt. George hatte ihn zwar erstaunt angesehen, aber nichts weiter gesagt und war ihm gefolgt.

„Geht es um Nora?", er setzte sich auf einen der Tische und sah Fred auffordernd an. Dieser nickte und George meinte daraufhin: „Das wurde auch Zeit! Bist du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich nicht darüber reden, sondern über das, was du heute Mittag gesagt hast.  
Stimmt das wirklich, dass du eifersüchtig auf mich warst?"

„Weißt du Fred, das ist nicht so einfach. Nora war ein tolles Mädchen – und ich denke, dass sie sich auch wieder anders benehmen wird – aber…"

Fred sah seinen Bruder an: „Was aber?"

„Alicia ist auch ein tolles Mädchen – mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nicht hier ist."

„Und dass sie mit Lee zusammen ist."

„Das kommt noch dazu.", George seufzte auf und sprach dann weiter: „Aber als ich sie zum Ball eingeladen hab, war sie noch zu haben. Ich habe bloß den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst."

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass das alles war!"

„Nein, war es auch nicht. Alicia hat mich um Rat gefragt, wie sie an Lee rankommen könnte."

„Gut, dann konntest du natürlich nichts mehr machen, das wolltest du mir doch damit sagen?"

George nickte. Fred überlegte kurz und fragte dann: „Und was hat das jetzt mit Nora zu tun? Ich steig da noch nicht ganz durch."

George verdrehte die Augen und meinte dann: „Überleg doch mal! Du und Nora, Alicia und Lee, Hermine und Ron…"

„Hermine und Ron?", Fred sah seinen Bruder entgeistert an. Der antwortete: „Siehst du, du warst viel zu sehr mit Nora beschäftigt, als dass du es mitbekommen hättest. Aber das ist doch jetzt auch nicht wichtig, oder?"

„Stimmt, ich muss trotzdem mal mit Ron reden. Ich meine Hermine ist doch kein Umgang für ihn. Er wird noch zu einem zweiten Percy mutieren…", George musste über seinen Bruder lachen. Eigentlich waren solche Sprüche doch seine Spezialität.

„Gut, um auf mich und Nora, Alicia und Lee und Hermine und Ron zurück zu kommen: Du willst mir damit sagen, dass du der einzige – bis auf Harry – warst, der keine Beziehung am laufen hatte."

„Gut erkannt, Brüderchen! Was schließen wir daraus? Der arme George war die ganze Zeit einsam und allein!", er tat so, als ob er in Selbstmitleid versinken würde. Fred gab ihm einen Stoß, sodass er fast von seinem Sitz flog und fragte dann: „Ist das der Grund, warum du willst, dass ich mit ihr Schluss mache?"

„Ne, der Grund ist, dass du dich so kaputt machen lässt!", damit verschwand er aus dem Raum.

* * *

„…Hallo, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?", Professor McGonagall versuchte nun seit einiger Zeit vergeblich Nora auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie hatte ihr mittlerweile schon zehn Punkte abgezogen, doch Nora schien das nicht einmal zu merken. Sie starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster, während die Lehrerin vor ihrer Nase herum fuchtelte. Langsam aber sicher platzte ihr der Geduldsfaden. Sie bestellte Nora zum Nachsitzen in ihr Büro, doch sie kriegte immer noch nichts mit.

„Nora!", Fred, der immer noch neben ihr saß, hatte ihr ins Ohr geschrieen und jetzt endlich schien Nora wieder in der Realität zu erwachen.

„Schrei mich nicht an!", brüllte sie zurück und machte damit ihre Lehrerin wieder auf sich aufmerksam. Die war sowieso schon auf 180 und konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen, nicht auch noch zu schreien. Aber sie schaffte es und meinte mit einer leisen, fast flüsternden Stimme: „Wenn Sie in meiner Stunde sich nicht beherrschen, dann sorge ich eigenhändig dafür, dass Sie von der Schule fliegen. Wissen Sie, wie viel Sie ihrem Haus schon geschadet haben? Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, wie ich Sie an der Stelle Ihrer Mitschüler behandeln würde, aber als Ihre Lehrerin kann ich Sie nur nachdrücklich warnen! Beherrschen Sie sich!", damit ging sie wieder zu ihrem Tisch zurück.

In der Klasse war es mucksmäuschenstill. So wütend hatten sie die Hauslehrerin Gryffendors selten erlebt. Selbst Nora schien den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen und sagte für den Rest der Stunde nichts. Als sie aber nach Stundenende den Raum schnellstmöglich verlassen wollte, rief Professor McGonagall sie noch einmal zurück.  
Mürrisch drehte Nora sich wieder um und ging langsam zu der Lehrerin. Die schien eine Engelsgeduld zu haben, denn Nora brauchte wirklich lange für den Weg und sie sagte keinen Ton dazu. Als sie dann aber doch endlich vor der Lehrerin stand fing diese so plötzlich an, zu sprechen, dass Nora unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte.

„Sie haben wahrscheinlich nicht mitbekommen, dass ich Sie heute Abend zum Nachsitzen erwarte. Also sein Sie um halb acht vor meinem Büro. Wenn Sie nicht wissen, wo das ist, fragen Sie irgendjemanden – aber höflich!", sie wendete Nora den Rücken zu und begann ihre Papiere auf dem Tisch zu ordnen. Nora nahm dies als Zeichen, dass sie gehen durfte und verließ den Raum so schnell sie konnte. Am liebsten hätte sie der Hexe einige unschöne Dinge ins Gesicht geschrieen, doch einmal Nachsitzen reichte ihr völlig.

* * *

„Wissen Sie, ich habe Sie wirklich für intelligenter gehalten!"

Nora saß bei Professor McGonagall im Büro und hörte mehr oder weniger aufmerksam ihrer Strafpredigt zu.

„Durch Professor Dumbledore wusste ich ja, was mit Ihren Eltern passiert ist und ich habe mich zu Beginn des Schuljahres wirklich gewundert, wie gut Sie das verarbeiten können. Doch mittlerweile glaube ich, dass die Wunden, die dies Ereignis bei Ihnen hinterlassen hat, viel tiefer sind, als Sie es sich eingestehen wollen.", Nora seufzte auf und erwiderte genervt: „Wollen Sie Psychiater spielen? Dann können Sie mich auch wieder gehen lassen, denn das bringt nichts!"

Die Lehrerin kniff die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und antwortete schließlich gepresst: „Ich möchte Sie nicht von der Schule verweisen und noch sehe ich keine Gefahr für Sie, denn andere Schüler haben sich schon bei Weitem respektloser verhalten, doch ich warne Sie ausdrücklich, sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Sie schaden sich mit Ihrem Verhalten letztendlich mehr, als allen anderen!", sie machte eine kurze Pause, die Nora nutzte, um etwas zu fragen: „Haben Sie noch eine Aufgabe für mich? Oder kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Professor McGonagall seufzte auf, erhob sich und ging zu einem Schrank der in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand. Sie holte einen Karton voller Papier.

„Sortieren Sie die nach den Daten!", damit stellte sie den Karton vor Nora ab und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Nora nahm die Papiere heraus und verteilte sie vor sich auf dem Tisch, an dem sie saß.

Oben in der Ecke stand je ein Datum und in weniger als einer halben Stunde hatte sie die Papiere geordnet. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass es der Lehrerin nicht auf die Aufgabe angekommen war, sondern sie sie nur noch einmal ausdrücklich warnen wollte. Nora schnappte verächtlich nach Luft, als sie wieder draußen auf dem Korridor stand. Das war nun wirklich die unnützeste Aufgabe gewesen, die sie je bekommen hatte.

* * *

_Nora,_

_so geht es nicht weiter – Danke für die schöne Zeit (falls du dir jetzt die Frage stellst, ob du das richtig interpretiert hast: Ja, ich mache Schluss) –mir reicht es; ich will dir keinen Vorwurf machen und ich hoffe, dass wir weiter Freunde bleiben können._

_Fred_

Nora las sich den Zettel, den sie mit der morgendlichen Post erhalten hatte, dreimal durch. Dann zerriss sie ihn in kleine Stücke, die sie auf dem Boden verstreute und verschwand aus der großen Halle.

Sie wusste, jetzt musste sie zu Malfoy. Überall woanders wäre sie sich fehl am Platz vorgekommen. Ohne dass sie sich der Tatsache bewust war, gab er ihr Halt und den brauchte sie jetzt, obwohl sie sich das nicht klar machte

Sie betrat den Krankenflügel, ohne anzuklopfen. Zu ihrem Glück war Madame Popfrey nicht da, um sie wieder heraus zu schicken.

Sie ging langsam zu Malfoys Bett und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand.

Im Krankenflügel war es noch dunkel, denn die Gardinen waren noch geschlossen. Sie genoss die Stille und Dunkelheit. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, aber es traf sie sehr, dass Fred mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass es ihr egal sein würde, doch das war es nicht. Ohne, dass sie es wollte, stahl sich eine Träne aus ihren Augen. Dann noch eine. Sie wollte nicht um Fred weinen. Ihr Cousin lag hier vor ihr und hatte sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gerührt und sie weinte wegen einer Beziehung! Langsam ließ sie sich nach vorne fallen, bis sie schließlich mit ihrem Gesicht auf der Bettdecke lag. Durch den Stoff konnte sie die Atemzüge von Malfoy spüren. Diese Regelmäßigkeit tat ihr gut. Sie versuchte sich nur auf das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs zu konzentrieren und schlief schließlich ein.

Als sie erwachte schien die Sonne durch die Fenster. Sie hörte Madame Popfrey in einem Nebenraum mit etwas hantieren und setzte sich langsam auf. Als sie auf die Uhr blickte, erschrak sie. Es war schon Nachmittag. Sie hatte den ganzen Vormittag durchgeschlafen und niemand hatte ihr Bescheid gesagt. Daran, dass sich nach ihrem Verhalten auch keiner mehr zuständig für sie fühlte, dachte sie nicht.

Sie beeilte sich, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen, bevor die Heilerin hereinkam und ihr eine Standpauke halten konnte. Sie ging in Richtung Halle, aus der sie eine Stimme sprechen hörte.

Richtig! Jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein: die UTZ-Infoveranstaltung.

Sie verschnellerte ihre Schritte und versuchte unbemerkt die große Halle zu betreten, doch das war schier unmöglich. Alle starrten nach vorne zu einem Mann, den sie nicht kannte und der sie jetzt unfreundlich anblickte. Nora wurde rot und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Gryffendortisch. Auch ihre Mitschüler sahen sie sauer an, nur George blickte besorgt.

Er wusste von dem Brief, den sein Bruder ihr geschrieben hatte und konnte sich ihre Gefühlslage nur zu gut vorstellen – aber Mitleid hatte er nicht, dazu hatte sie sich in der letzten Zeit zu schlecht benommen.

„Habe ich Sie nicht ausdrücklich gewarnt? Glauben Sie, sie können sich trotzdem alles erlauben? Wenn es meinem Haus nicht zu sehr schaden würde, glauben Sie mir, dann hätte ich ihnen schon mehr Punkte abgezogen, als Sie sich vorstellen können!", die Hauslehrerin von Gryffendor war auf 180. Sie hatte Nora nach der Veranstaltung abgefangen und hielt ihr jetzt eine Strafpredigt. Nora sah auf den Boden. Sie wusste, dass ihre Lehrerin Recht hatte. Sie wusste auch, dass sie sich wirklich scheiße, allen gegenüber verhalten hatte. Aber warum konnte sie sich das erst jetzt eingestehen? Ihr war es nicht bewusst, aber dadurch, dass Fred mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, war sie wieder in die Realität zurückgekehrt.

„…Wenn Sie mir jetzt also folgen würden!", Professor McGonagall drehte sich um und Nora beeilte sich hinter ihr herzukommen. Sie hatte zwar nicht mitbekommen, wohin sie die Lehrerin brachte, doch sie wollte sie nicht schon wieder reizen.

Erst, als sie schließlich beim goldenen Wasserspeier ankamen, wusste sie, dass die Lehrerin sie zu Dumbledore brachte.

„Taschenrechner", murmelte die Hexe und sie konnten das Büro betreten. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte den beiden entgegen: „Dankeschön Minerva! Aber Sie haben sich auch einmal eine Pause verdient, ich denke ich regele das jetzt.", damit nickte er ihr zu und sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Dann wandte er sich Nora zu, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte fing Nora an zu sprechen: „Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen spät, aber mir ist heute klar geworden, dass ich mich wirklich unmöglich verhalten habe.", sie sah zu Boden.

Dumbledore lächelte: „Es freut mich, dass Sie zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen sind. Ich wollte aber eigentlich mit Ihnen über etwas anderes sprechen. Wir wissen nicht, ob Mr Malfoy von alleine jemals wieder aufwacht. Nun hat aber unser verehrter Professor Snape einen Trank gefunden, der ihn aufwecken könnte. Entweder das, oder…", er stockte kurz und fuhr dann fort: „…oder er würde sterben. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er überlebt, liegt bei 50. Wir haben als erstes natürlich seine Mutter darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, doch sie ist der Ansicht, dass er die Familie verraten hat und nicht würdig ist weiter zu leben. Auch sein Vater ist dieser Meinung. Daher frage ich jetzt Sie, als nächste Angehörige, ob Sie es für richtig halten, das Risiko einzugehen."

Während er sprach, war Nora aufgestanden. Ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn.

„Wie können Sie überhaupt daran denken? Sie wollen sein Leben riskieren!", damit stürzte sie aus seinem Büro.

* * *

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?", der Schulleiter saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte Nora erwartungsvoll an. Seit ihrem letzten Gespräch waren ungefähr zwei Wochen vergangen und der Zustand Malfoys hatte sich nicht verbessert.

Nora hatte noch einmal gründlich nachgedacht war zu einem Entschluss gekommen.

„Ehm ja. Ich habe noch mal über diesen Trank nachgedacht und habe mich anders entschieden. Bitte versuchen Sie es! Er ist stark genug, er wird überleben!", es klang ein wenig, als ob sie sich selbst Mut machen wollte und es doch nicht richtig schaffte.

Dumbledore lächelte sie an: „Mr Malfoy ist in der Tat ein starker Zauberer. Er hat bessere Chancen, als manch anderer zu überleben. Gut, ich gebe Professor Snape bescheid. Er wird den Trank brauen."

In der Nacht konnte Nora nicht schlafen. Sie wälzte sich unruhig hin und her.

Was wäre, wenn er nicht überlebt?

Wenn er nicht stark genug ist.

Erst gegen morgen fand sie Schlaf.

Sie träumte, dass Malfoy zu ihr sprach. Er sagte, sie solle verhindern, dass er den Trank bekäme. Er würde das nicht überleben.

Obwohl dieser Traum beunruhigend war, schlief Nora fast bis Mittag durch, schließlich war Sonntag. Als sie aufwachte erinnerte sie sich nicht an den Traum, erst, als sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle machte fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Malfoy heute den Trank bekommen sollte. In dem Moment kam ihr auch der Traum wieder ins Gedächtnis. Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle um und rannte in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Gerade, als sie um die letzte Ecke bog, kam auch Filch um die Ecke. Sie bemerkte ihn zu spät und stieß mit ihm zusammen. Beide lagen im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden. Nora rappelte sich als erste wieder auf, stammelte eine Entschuldigung und wollte weiter laufen, da hielt der Hausmeister sie am Umhang fest.

„Nicht so schnell mein Fräulein! Auch als Austauschschülerin müssen Sie sich an unsere Regeln halten. Also werden Sie nicht auf den Korridoren rennen. Ich erwarte Sie heute Abend im meinem Büro, da können Sie Ihre Aufgabe erledigen. Und jetzt helfen Sie mir gefälligst hoch, oder wollen Sie gleich von der Schule fliegen?"

Nora zog den Hausmeister ruckartig hoch und verließ ihn dann zügig und begann irgendwann wieder zu rennen. Schließlich stand sie keuchend vor der Tür des Krankenzimmers und trat ein, ohne zu klopfen.

Um Malfoys Bett standen Dumbledore, Snape und Madame Pompfrey. Snape hatte eine Flasche in der Hand.

„Bitte nicht! Ich weiß, dass er nicht überleben wird!", sie kam an die Lehrer heran, die sie jetzt erst bemerkten. Dumbledore sah sie erstaunt: „Meinten Sie nicht, er sei stark genug?"

Nora nickte: „Ich habe mich getäuscht, bitte geben Sie ihm den Trank nicht!"

Jetzt mischte Snape sich ein: „Dafür ist es zu spät.", er hielt die leere Flasche hoch, „und jetzt schlage ich vor, dass Sie den Raum wieder verlassen, es wird sowieso noch Wochen dauern, bis der Trank wirkt - so oder so."

* * *

**Kommt, das ist das vorletzte Mal, dass ihr mir reviewen müsst...**  



	21. Happy End?

**An Carabina: Vielleicht glaubt er ja auch, dass Malfoy überlebt?**

**An Carlith: Kannst ja mal meine anderen ff's lesen. Würde mich freuen! Aber ich denke erstmal nicht, dass es ne Fortsetzung gibt, das macht nämlich ziemlich viel Arbeit und z.Zt. habe ich ne andere ff in Arbeit. **

**Und danke nochmal an euch beiden und Marvinlebt42 auch, dass ihr mir die ganze Story durch so fleißig reviewt habt! **

**Sorry übrigens, ich glaube ich habe Gryffindor die ganze Zeit falsch geschrieben... **

* * *

Um sie herum war es schwarz. Von irgendwo hörte sie eine Stimme, dazu liefen Bilder vor ihr ab:

„_Wenn du vor der Wahl stehst: dein Vater oder deine Feinde, ist es nicht schwierig sich zu entscheiden"  
_Malfoy stand in dem Keller vor ihr.

„_Du könntest natürlich dich noch mal an Draco ranschmeißen…"_  
Hermine saß bei ihr auf dem Bett.

„_Vertraue mir!"_  
Malfoy sah sie lächelnd an

„_Er hat jemanden verdient, der verlässlich ist. Eine bessere als dich!"_  
Der Brief...

„_Mit einem Malfoy ist man nicht befreundet"_  
Sie saß Malfoy gegenüber.

„_Ich mache Schluss"_  
Die Worte trafen sie wie ein Schlag.

„_Verdammt, warum sitzt du noch hier? Ich habe dir wer weiß was angetan, und du sitzt hier noch ruhig! Ich bin Schuld, dass deine Eltern…"_  
Wieder saß sie Malfoy gegenüber. Weinte er?

„_Zu Mr Malfoy muss ich ihnen allerdings noch etwas sagen. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie er euch befreit hat, wir wissen nur, dass wir ihm dabei in die Quere gekommen sind. Wenn ich seinen jetzigen Zustand mit dem von Fred und George vergleiche, geht es den beiden ziemlich gut"_  
Sie blickte in Dumbledores Gesicht. Sie selbst lag im Krankenhaus.

„_Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, sein Tod war schmerzlos"_  
Wieder Malfoy im Keller.

Woher kamen diese Stimmen? Warum wollten sie sie so quälen?

„_Mit einem Malfoy ist man nicht befreundet"_, klang es in ihr nach

Unter die Stimmen mischte sich eine neue:

„Nora, wach auf! Wach auf, du träumst nur."

Langsam konnte Nora die Umgebung um sich herum wahrnehmen. Sie lag in einem Bett bei den Weasleys. Fred saß auf ihrer Bettkante.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte sie mit heiserer Stimme. Er antwortete: „Du hast im Schlaf geschrieen. Du wolltest, dass sie aufhören. Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was du geträumt hast?"

Nora schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam rollte ihr eine Träne über die Wange, dann noch eine.

Fred nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich heran.

Irgendwann meinte Nora: „Er hat gesagt, einer von euch ist tot. Er hat dabei gelacht, als er es gesagt hat!", ihre Stimme erstarb und sie fing wieder an zu schluchzen. Fred fragte: „Malfoy?"

Nora nickte: „Wenn er stirbt…"

„Nora, er stirbt nicht!", Er sprach mit einer Stimme, die man sonst bei Kleinkindern verwendete, „ihm geht es gut! Er ist doch schon vor mehr als einem Monat aus der Krankenstation gekommen."

* * *

** So, dieses Ende musste einfach sein! Und jetzt könntet ihr mir noch ein allerletztes Mal den Gefallen tun und ein review schreiben.**


End file.
